Tetsu 3
by Otacraze92
Summary: O que poderia haver por trás daqueles olhos? ATENÇÃO: fic a partir do capítulo 79 do mangá! O casal Riko x Hyuuga é certo, então, se você não gosta do pareamento, NÃO LEIA!
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: **ATENÇÃO**! Fic a partir do **capítulo 79** do mangá!_

* * *

Era a hora da partida da Seirin contra outro time qualquer no campeonato de basquete de rua. Ela se sentia ansiosa por assisti-lo, por ver os jogadores mais novos em ação, já que, nas partidas oficiais, viu mais os veteranos. As interrupções não importavam. Na verdade, o aparecimento de Murasakibara tinha apenas tornado tudo mais interessante. Misturada à plateia, ela assistia à partida com interesse, apesar de sua expressão de indiferença.

Mas o jogo não duraria muito.

"_Sinto cheiro de chuva…"_, ela olhou brevemente para o céu. Não era um dia muito feio, com nuvens carregadas e tudo que caracterizava uma chuva óbvia. Mas não havia um céu limpo e aberto. A garota tornou a olhar para a quadra bem a tempo de ver Teppei fazer a cesta com sua enterrada rápida após o "misterioso passe" que ela conhecia há tanto tempo. Aquilo podia ser interessante. Mas não havia tempo para saber como as coisas terminariam. Não se quisesse chegar em casa antes da chuva. Assim, ela apenas deu meia-volta e se retirou.

Estava na porta de casa quando as primeiras gotas de chuva caíram. Ela deu suavemente de ombros e adentrou a residência, deixando os sapatos na porta. A chuva logo apertou, mas a garota não se importava. Estava protegida em casa. Por outro lado, os rapazes que jogavam sentiam-se frustrados por terem a partida interrompida. Mas não havia tempo para reclamar, porque logo Riko os havia chamado. A reunião inesperada lhes tomou algum tempo, mas Kuroko logo estava a caminho de casa, com Tetsu #2 e Momoi.

Ao chegar em casa, Kuroko deixou Tetsu #2 no chão, no hall de entrada onde ficavam os sapatos, para pegar o pano que usava para limpar as patas do animal. Afinal, não podia simplesmente deixá-lo entrar vindo da rua. As regras valiam para todos, inclusive o pequeno cachorro. Enquanto o rapaz pegava o pano, Tetsu #2 notou um par de sapatos que não estava lá antes e, curioso, foi cheirá-lo. Era um cheiro estranhamente familiar e, quando Kuroko se virou para pegar o animal novamente, ouviu um latido animado. Ao baixar o olhar, ele entendeu a razão.

Havia um par de sapatos "sobrando" na entrada. Um par pequeno demais para ser seu.

* * *

Os integrantes do clube de basquete do colégio Seirin estavam chegando à quadra em que treinavam quando um estranho barulho veio da porta, como se houvesse alguém do lado de dentro. Hyuuga, que ia mais à frente do grupo, se adiantou, perguntando em voz alta sem perceber se poderia ser Kuroko adiantado para o treino. No entanto, assim que a porta foi aberta, o rapaz de pouca presença se manifestou no final do grupo, perguntando se havia algo errado.

- Ah! Kuroko! Não faça isso! – Hyuuga respirou fundo, recuperando-se do choque – Mas… Se você está aqui… – ele apontou para o mais novo – Então o que foi o barulho na quadra…?

- Ah, Riko! – Teppei sorriu alegremente ao ver a garota na quadra e se adiantou, indo até a amiga.

- Ah, foi a treinadora! – Koganei pareceu aliviado e logo seguiu o fundador do clube.

Riko franziu o cenho com o comentário.

- O que vocês estão achando que eu fiz? – seu tom era levemente repreendedor.

- Ouvimos alguns barulhos na quadra e achamos que fosse o Kuroko, mas então a vimos aqui dentro já. – Kiyoshi tinha um tom amigável ao falar, mas pareceu confuso quando a garota não entendeu do que tudo aquilo se tratava.

- Não sei que barulhos vocês ouviram, mas eu acabei de chegar dos vestiários. – Riko cruzou os braços e segurou o apito entre o indicador e o polegar direitos – Inclusive estou achando que hoje vocês querem treinar do lado de fora, já que estão demorando tanto para entrar. – ela ganhou um ar desafiador e satisfeito que fez os outros alunos estremecerem.

Estremecerem não só pelo comentário da treinadora em si, mas por todos terem ouvido estranhos barulhos até então inexplicáveis. Mesmo assim, todos decidiram adentrar a quadra. Independentemente do que fosse, precisavam treinar. Afinal, tinham ainda o campeonato de inverno e não podiam perder nem um segundo que fosse. No entanto, uma voz os parou antes que pudessem dar qualquer passo em direção à área coberta.

- Por que pararam todos na porta? – era uma voz feminina, mas ninguém reconheceu.

Ao se virarem para a fonte da voz, incluindo Koganei, Teppei e Riko, viram uma garota de, no máximo, 1,55 metros e uma expressão inocente. O susto foi imediato, com quase todos apontando freneticamente para a desconhecida e perguntando ao mesmo tempo desde quando ela estava lá, quem era ou como podiam não tê-la visto. Kagami parou em frente à garota, olhando-a com sua expressão irritada de sempre.

- Você parece familiar. – Taiga olhou então para Kuroko ao seu lado antes de olhar novamente para a garota. Seus orbes tornaram a repetir o movimento algumas vezes antes de o menor finalmente olhar na direção da desconhecida.

- Ah, Tetsuna. – seu ar era indiferente como sempre, mas sua expressão pareceu levemente surpresa por um breve instante.

Naquele momento, Kagami sentiu o cérebro travar. Havia um Tetsu #3 e bem diante de seus olhos. Aquilo era tudo que seu cérebro processava enquanto os demais continuavam a conversa. _"Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3"_, ele ainda fitava a garota. _"Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3"_, ele não percebeu quando ela passou a fitá-lo em vez de fitar Kuroko. _"Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3, Tetsu #3"_, era tudo que continuava passando e sua cabeça.

Izuki foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio estranho que tinha se formado.

- Espere, Kuroko… Você a conhece?

O mais novo se virou para o veterano, olhando-o com sua inexpressividade de sempre.

- Ah, sim. Nós somos…

Mas, antes que Kuroko pudesse terminar a frase, Tetsuna apontou para Kagami e, com a mesma indiferença, fez o comentário menos esperado.

- Ah, o menino-pulga. – seu tom, no entanto, era levemente animado. Isso se eles realmente podiam definir daquela forma, já que era algo sutil demais para terem certeza. O efeito, no entanto, foi imediato, arrastando Kagami de volta para a realidade.

- COMO ASSIM "MENINO-PULGA"?! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É?! VOCÊ QUER COMPRAR BRIGA, É?! QUER, NÃO QUER?!

Os outros integrantes do time suspiraram e Kuroko achou melhor interferir antes que alguém, provavelmente Tetsuna, se ferisse. Para isso, o rapaz deu uma nem tão leve joelhada atrás da perna do mais alto, forçando-a a se dobrar. Antes que Taiga pudesse protestar, Riko lhe encarou e disse que se comportasse ou que fosse dar cinco voltas pelo lado de fora da quadra. Uma vez que a paz estivesse reestabelecida, Hyuuga se voltou para a garota de quem só sabiam o nome, falando com um tom suave. No entanto, não apenas ele, mas todos os outros (exceto Kuroko) pensavam em uma única coisa: no quanto Tetsuna estava mais próxima do tamanho de uma pulga que Kagami.

- Tetsuna-san… Por que você chamou o Kagami de "menino-pulga"?

- Porque ele pula como uma pulga. – ela respondeu sem hesitar e sem qualquer emoção, fazendo os companheiros de Kuroko se entreolharem.

- Oe. – Kagami, mais calmo e um tanto confuso, voltou-se para a garota – Quando você me viu pular?

- Isso foi ontem, na competição de basquete de rua. No parque. Lembra? – ela estava perceptivelmente o tratando como idiota, mas não expressava.

- Ah, você estava lá. – Kuroko parou para pensar por um instante, como se dizer apenas aquilo explicasse tudo.

- Sim. E aquele outro rapaz grande, que chegou comendo – ela levantou um dos braços para indicar, ou ao menos tentar, a altura absurda de Murasakibara – parece ter um grande potencial também. Foi mesmo uma pena que começou a chover e vocês não puderam terminar o jogo.

Kuroko concordou com a cabeça. Naquele momento, os dois pareciam alheios ao resto do mundo, o que tornava a situação um tanto cômica. Eram duas pessoas inexpressivas e cujo tom de voz raramente variava, conversando como se não se vissem há tempos. Mesmo assim, não havia emoção alguma. Os demais integrantes do grupo se controlavam para não rir, enquanto Kagami parecia apenas ficar mais e mais irritado.

- Tudo bem, já chega. Nós temos que treinar. – ele empurrou Kuroko na direção dos vestiários.

Os outros logo fizeram o mesmo, mas Hyuuga hesitou. Quando Izuki perguntou se havia algo errado, o capitão apenas cobriu a pouca distância entre ele e Tetsuna. No entanto, quando ia falar, percebeu que a garota tinha desaparecido. O rapaz então suspirou, imaginando se era possível que outra pessoa tivesse tanta falta de presença quanto Kuroko. Mal sabia ele o quanto aquela era uma pergunta inocente.

* * *

O time estava no vestiário se trocando, em um silêncio desconfortável. Kuroko era o único que não parecia incomodado com a visitante inesperada. Mas o rapaz dificilmente pareceria incomodado com _alguma coisa_, de forma que ninguém se importava. Kagami ainda remoía o apelido que tinha ganhado, ficando com o cenho mais franzido que o normal. Estavam quase todos prontos quando Koganei se virou para o menor, falando com um ar curioso na voz.

- Aliás, quem é aquela garota bonitinha?

- Ah, Tetsuna? – Kuroko olhava para o mais velho sem expressar qualquer coisa.

O grupo todo se virou para o mais novo, sem acreditar na resposta.

- Isso, isso. – Koganei deu seu sorriso de sempre – Ela é uma gracinha!

Foi a vez de se virarem para Koganei, sem acreditar ainda mais no amigo.

- Gracinha nada! Quem ela pensa que é para me chamar de pulga?! – Kagami se virou revoltado para o veterano, apontando freneticamente para ele.

- Supere isso, Kagami. – Hyuuga suspirou – Parem de enrolar e vamos logo para o treino.

O grupo concordou em um coro animado, seguindo o capitão para fora do vestiário. Kagami ainda se sentia irritado com o tratamento, mas concordou que era melhor deixar aquilo de lado. Kuroko ia logo atrás, imaginando se Tetsuna ficaria na quadra para ver o treino.

* * *

Enquanto os rapazes se trocavam, Riko conferia a programação do treino em sua prancheta, brincando com o apito entre os dedos. Sentia-se desconfortável pela presença de Tetsuna e não sabia como agir, apesar da consciência de que devia dizer alguma coisa. O silêncio na quadra era total e desconfortável e Riko acabou não aguentando, levantando o olhar para onde tinha visto Tetsuna pela última vez.

"_Espera um pouco… Aonde ela foi?!"_, Riko se sentia incomodada pelo desaparecimento da garota. _"Não é possível que ela tenha tanta falta de presença assim! Ou… É?"_, a treinadora olhou para os lados, procurando pela visitante. _"Ela tem que estar em algum lugar…"_, mas em seu campo de visão só havia a quadra.

- Você é a Riko, não é? – a voz de Tetsuna soou ao lado da treinadora, assustando-a.

- Meu deus! Desde quando você está aqui?! Não me assuste desse jeito! – Riko tinha recuado alguns passos, pressionando a prancheta contra o peito.

- Ah. – Tetsuna tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, mas ainda se mantinha sem expressão – Desculpe.

A morena pigarreou, recompondo-se antes de continuar a conversa.

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. – _"Acho que me desacostumei muito com isso…"_ – Mas me diga… O que você veio fazer aqui, Tetsuna-san?

- Ver o Tetsu-chan. – a visitante respondia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e Riko não soube o que era mais absurdo entre o tratamento e a resposta.

- Tetsu… Chan? – _"Aquela lá também trata o Kuroko com intimidade, não é…?"_, Riko franziu o cenho, voltando a segurar o apito pendurado em seu pescoço entre os dedos.

- Un. – Tetsuna assentiu levemente com a cabeça, mantendo-se em silêncio.

"_Meu deus, isso vai ser difícil… Por que eles não voltam logo para podermos começar o treino…?"_, a treinadora soltou o ar em um leve suspiro. Estava começando a pensar em como continuar a conversa quando os rapazes voltaram do vestiário. Riko agradeceu mentalmente por isso, virando-se para o time.

- Muito bem! Vamos começar!

O treino corria normalmente e logo os integrantes do time tinham ficado alheios à presença de Tetsuna, que assistia a tudo em um canto da quadra para não atrapalhar. Por vezes, a morena olhava na direção da visitante para conferir o motivo de tanto silêncio e garantir que não a tinha perdido de vista. Vê-la concentrada no que acontecia na quadra fez Riko sorrir inconscientemente de canto.

* * *

Após algum tempo do fim do treino, com todos já cansados e arfando, Kawahara, Furihata, Fukuda e Tsuchida se retiraram, alegando terem compromisso. O restante do grupo continuou na quadra, sentados no palco que havia em um dos extremos da quadra enquanto Riko, em pé diante deles, fazia alguns comentários a respeito do treino.

Tetsuna, que estava ao lado de Riko durante as explicações, virou o rosto para a porta, imaginando se tinha mesmo escutado algo ou se tinha se enganado. Quando seus ouvidos captaram um novo ruído, ela foi até Kuroko e segurou a manga de sua camiseta. Assim que o rapaz virou para ver o que se passava, ela indicou a porta e os dois se viraram. Kagami, notando a movimentação do amigo ao seu lado, ficou curioso com o que ocorria. A reação em cadeia foi automática e logo todos tinham se virado para a porta, sem saber o que procuravam.

- Mas qual é o problema de vocês com essa porta hoje?! – Riko colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu o cenho – Não tem nada – ela se virou para a entrada e apontou – de…

Naquele instante, interrompendo a fala da treinadora, a porta foi aberta com um estrondo, revelando um Kise revoltado arrastando um Aomine irritado e seguido de um Midorima incomodado. Todo o time da Seirin, após se recuperar do choque, olhou confuso para os recém-chegados e então para Kagami, Kuroko e Tetsuna, esperando por uma explicação. Kise soltou Aomine e apontou para Kuroko.

- Kurokocchi! Por que você foi a um campeonato de basquete de rua sem avisar?! E ainda jogou com o Murasakicchi!

- Un. – o menor acenou levemente com a cabeça.

- Por que você me ignora, Kurokocchi? – o loiro foi até o amigo com uma expressão chorosa e o abraçou. Mas havia algo errado. Algo a mais lhe pressionando. Ao soltar o abraço e ver quem tinha pegado, seu cérebro travou por um instante – Kuroko… chi?

Tetsuya acenou ao ser chamado e o loiro pareceu não entender o que se passava. Se o amigo estava ao seu lado, quem tinha sido abraçado? O maior se virou para quem estava a sua frente, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros. Ele nunca tinha visto a garota e acreditava que a única menina relacionada ao time de basquete da Seirin fosse Riko. Foram necessários alguns segundos, mas logo um estranho encanto lhe tomou o rosto e Kise voltou a abraçar a garota, dessa vez mais forte.

- Você é tão bonitinha! Tão, tão bonitinha!

Tetsuna sentia-se levemente sufocada e teve dificuldade em se mover. Tão logo conseguiu virar o rosto para Kuroko, mesmo sem se soltar, a garota respirou fundo e fitou o rapaz com sua inexpressividade. Nenhum dos presentes pareceu entender o propósito daquilo, exceto pelo próprio Tetsuya, que se aproximou de Kise a fim de ajudar a garota.

Kagami, no entanto, foi mais rápido e puxou o loiro para trás, forçando-o a soltar o abraço. Tetsuna agradeceu e ajeitou a roupa. Pouco atrás deles, Midorima e Aomine olhavam o grupo, sem acreditar naquela cena toda ou no motivo pelo qual Kise os arrastara até lá após o treino. Mas os três da Geração dos Milagres perceberam que havia algo estranho, só não sabia dizer o quê.

- Pare de sufocar a garota, Kise. – Kagami tinha um tom repreendedor ao falar.

- Ora, ora. Kagamicchi se preocupa com ela? – a pergunta de Kise fez todos se virarem para Kagami.

- Deixe de ser idiota. Eu só não quero presenciar nada estranho. – o ruivo pareceu realmente incomodado com a situação.

Como o rapaz tinha feito Momoi chorar por sua indelicadeza no dia anterior, todos da Seirin fitaram Tetsuna na esperança de que a cena não se repetisse. A garota, no entanto, apenas fitava o mais alto como se nada daquilo lhe dissesse respeito. A surpresa foi geral quando ouviram sua pergunta indiferente.

- Então Kagami-kun não se preocupa comigo?

- E-eu… – Taiga não soube o que dizer, sentindo-se desconcertado com a situação. O pensamento que lhe ocorreu também incomodava e o rapaz culpou os companheiros e Kise por aquilo. _"Não tem nada de bonitinho nela!"_, ele pigarreou antes de responder, sentindo-se constrangido – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. – Tetsuna realmente não se importava com a resposta – Eu não esperava que se importasse, já que acabamos de nos conhecer.

- Tetsuna. – a voz de Kuroko atraiu a atenção de todos, mas nada mais foi dito. Apenas a visitante pareceu entender, concordando brevemente com a cabeça. O rapaz então se virou para os vestiários para ir se trocar.

- Ah! Espere, Kurokocchi! – Kise se adiantou, falando animado – Vamos jogar uma partida!

Todos os presentes se voltaram para o loiro, sem entender.

- Estamos em onze e, já que viemos até aqui, achei que seria interessante. – Kise tinha um ar desafiador.

- Mas vocês três vão nos destruir em cinco minutos. – Hyuuga tinha um ar derrotado ao falar e o restante do time logo concordou.

- Hm. – o loiro parou para pensar – Eu, Tetsuna-chan, Aominecchi e… Vocês dois. – ele apontou para Koganei e Izuki.

Os veteranos se entreolharam, sem ter certeza.

- Tetsuna… chan…? – a garota parou para pensar, remoendo aquele tratamento. Não estava acostumada a ser chamada daquele jeito carinhoso e a vergonha crescia dentro dela.

Foi Kagami quem interrompeu o raciocínio da garota, falando alto e com empolgação.

- Ótimo! Riko, contamos com você como juíza! Vamos jogar!

- Ei! Bakagami! – a treinadora soava irritada – Não saia decidindo as coisas! – ela olhou para o restante do time. Apesar do cansaço, eles pareciam ter se empolgado com a ideia.

- Ah, que mal faz? – Teppei sorria – Contemos como treino extra!

Os integrantes da Geração dos Milagres se entreolharam, aceitando silenciosamente o desafio, Midorima logo começou a tirar as faixas da mão, deixando-as junto de seu objeto da sorte da vez sobre o palco em que o time da Seirin estava sentado quando chegaram. Não demorou muito para que as posições estivessem definidas e todos estivessem em posição. No entanto…

- O que os idiotas estão fazendo? Ela não pode jogar assim. – Riko apontou para Tetsuna, que usava um uniforme escolar, ao falar. Antes de continuar, ela se virou para a visitante – Vem comigo, vamos providenciar algo.


	2. Chapter 2

No vestiário, Riko pegou sua roupa de ginástica e estendeu a Tetsuna, dizendo que provavelmente ficaria boa, já que elas tinham alturas extremamente próximas. A visitante agradeceu e logo tinha se trocado. A blusa ficou um pouco justa no peito, mas a garota não reclamou. Não a incomodava e seria falta de educação, considerando que Riko estava lhe fazendo um favor.

- Desculpe envolvê-la nisso, Tetsuna-san. – Riko sorriu amigavelmente – Mas eles são viciados em basquete.

- Tudo bem. – Tetsuna olhou para a treinadora sem esboçar nenhuma reação, mas sentia-se feliz por dentro por ter a oportunidade de jogar com Kuroko.

As duas logo voltaram para a quadra, conversando sobre como fariam a respeito do cabelo de Tetsuna. Pelo comprimento, bastava que arranjassem algo para lhe prender a franja. O problema era justamente a falta de uma fivela ou um grampo. Os rapazes esperavam pacientes na quadra, estranhando quando as duas garotas apenas pararam na lateral e continuaram conversando. O esclarecimento veio quando os olhos de Riko pousaram sobre o palco próximo a elas.

- De quem é isso aqui? – a treinadora apontou para um pequeno objeto entre as faixas que Midorima usava na mão e então se virou para o rapaz de cabelo verde – É seu?

- É meu item da sorte de hoje. Não mexa. – Midorima tinha um ar sério ao falar, não gostando do que a situação sugeria.

- Nós precisamos de algo para prender o cabelo da Tetsuna-san ou vocês não vão poder jogar. – Riko pareceu se irritar com a resposta do rapaz – Então deixe de mesquinharia e empreste para ela durante a partida.

Midorima franziu o cenho.

- Mesquinharia…? Você quer arriscar estragar o meu item da sorte e está me chamando de mesquinho?

- Ah, deixe de todo esse drama! – Kagami se adiantou e pegou a fivela de cabelo – Vamos logo com isso. – e então a entregou a Tetsuna, que apenas agradeceu e prendeu o cabelo.

Aquilo pareceu irritar Midorima profundamente.

- Eu exijo trocar de time. – ele ajeitou os óculos, fitando o ruivo com uma seriedade além do normal – Eu vou esmagá-lo como a uma mosca.

- Ta, ta. – Kagami não levava nada daquilo a sério, mesmo conhecendo as habilidades do rapaz – Vamos começar logo!

Kise suspirou, sabendo que tinha sobrado para ele trocar com o antigo companheiro de time.

- Ah! – o loiro pareceu se lembrar de algo importante, sorrindo ao falar – Vamos lembrar que há uma dama jogando conosco hoje, então não joguem alucinadamente como sempre, ok? Vamos pegar mais leve.

- Não precisa. – a voz de Kuroko atraiu a atenção de todos – Tetsuna é mais forte que eu. Ela treinou nas montanhas.

A garota não pareceu se importar com a revelação nem com os olhares inconformados que recebeu. Ela apenas deu de ombros, respondendo sem grande interesse quando perguntaram o que ela tinha ido fazer nas montanhas e quanto tempo passou por lá. A situação pareceu ficar mais absurda com a resposta da visitante.

- Eu queria ficar mais forte para ajudar o Tetsu-chan. Então passei dois anos treinando nas montanhas.

Riko suspirou, encerrando a conversa e dizendo que todos se colocassem em posição. Uma vez que todos estivessem reunidos no centro, ela lançou a bola, dando início à partida. Kagami e Aomine saltaram e ninguém ficou surpreso quando o ex-integrante da Geração dos Milagres conseguiu a posse de bola. Tetsuna, como combinado, ficou sempre na área da defesa, observando enquanto os rapazes corriam, passando a bola entre si e arremessando contra a cesta.

Os rapazes não estavam jogando com a violência de sempre, como Riko logo reparou. Especialmente Kagami e os integrantes da Geração dos Milagres. Aquela constatação a fez sorrir de canto, uma vez que mostrava que, mesmo com aquele ar arrogante ou aquela atitude de quem não tem fé em muita coisa, eles ainda se importavam. Pelo menos o suficiente para não assustar uma garota não acostumada com a brutalidade deles. Com aquele ritmo mais lento, o jogo seguia mais ou menos equilibrado e, não surpreendentemente, um tanto dominado pelos integrantes da Geração dos Milagres e Kagami.

Tetsuna apenas observava, parecendo estudar os movimentos de cada um dos jogadores, especialmente Kuroko. Ela procurava entender como funcionavam os passes dele, como ele conseguia desviar a bola para onde quisesse e como acelerava o passe. Então, em uma reviravolta levemente inesperada, Kagami passou pela garota e Kuroko se preparou para passar a bola usando sua técnica do Ignite Pass. Todos se viraram para ver o que aconteceria, repentinamente se lembrando de que Tetsuna estava sozinha na zona de defesa.

A garota olhou brevemente a quadra, marcando mentalmente a posição de cada jogador. Então, pondo-se entre a bola e Kagami, ela levou as mãos abertas ao peito, com as palmas viradas para fora. Izuki, que tinha começado a voltar para ajudar a garota na defesa, parou instantaneamente onde estava, tão chocado quanto os outros ao ver que Tetsuna tinha pegado o passe de Kuroko sem qualquer problema. Então os orbes dos dois companheiros de time (ao menos naquele momento) se cruzaram e ela lançou a bola para o rapaz.

Naquele momento, eles perceberam que deixar Tetsuna apenas na defesa era um erro.

Midorima e Aomine sorriram com satisfação, assim como Koganei e Izuki. Os demais ganharam um ar entre preocupado e incrédulo. Como se não bastasse Aomine conseguindo parar os passes de Kuroko, tinham de se preocupar com Tetsuna. A partida continuou, agora com a garota e Kuroko ajudando os respectivos times com os "passes fantasmas" e o ritmo crescendo pouco a pouco. Nenhum dos jogadores pareceu notar, mas Riko ficou preocupada.

Tetsuna tinha aprendido, em alguns minutos de jogo, a copiar a técnica de Tetsuya com perfeição. O desequilíbrio que aquilo tinha causado no jogo era notável e logo o time de Midorima e Aomine tinha aberto uma diferença significativa, mas que custava a aumentar graças a Kise e Kagami. Em um dado momento, quando a bola foi passada para Tetsuna, a garota percebeu que nenhum dos membros de seu time estava livre, exceto por Aomine, que estava longe demais. Mas havia uma forma de superar aquilo.

Tetsuna flexionou os dedos, deixando a palma da mão exposta, e bateu na bola, dando impulso suficiente para acelerá-la e fazê-la chegar até o rapaz de quase dois metros de altura e cabelos azulados. O recebimento pareceu ocorrer sem qualquer problema e logo Aomine tinha lançado a bola na cesta, com seu ar típico de quem não se importa. Uma vez que o ponto estava marcado, ele foi a passos largos até a garota, parecendo seriamente irritado. Sua voz saía alta e imperativa.

- Cê é louca?!

A atitude do rapaz pareceu assustar a maioria dos presentes. Kise tinha até se aproximado para tentar acalmar o amigo, mas Tetsuna parecia simplesmente não se importar.

- Eu não sabia que força usar para copiar perfeitamente o Tetsu-chan, então acho que acabei exagerando um pouco. – seu tom era apático e ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado antes de continuar – Desculpe.

A cena deixou o rapaz de cabelo azul escuro um tanto desconcertado, logo virando o rosto para o lado e falando que não importava mais na tentativa quase frustrada de se manter inabalado. A verdade é que, de alguma forma, mesmo com aquele ar indiferente, Tetsuna tinha ficado suficientemente fofa ao tombar a cabeça um pouco para o lado, acabando com toda a irritação de Aomine. Kise, empolgado ao ver aquilo tudo, foi até a garota e a abraçou.

- Você é incrível, Tetsuna-chan!

Com aquele passe, todos perceberam que não era necessário pegar tão leve com a garota e passaram a jogar normalmente. O aumento repentino de ritmo desgastou Kuroko rapidamente e não demorou muito para Tetsuna também começar a sentir os efeitos, apesar de ter maior resistência que o rapaz. Riko sorria com satisfação ao ver como as coisas estavam se desenrolando, coletando todas as informações que podia sobre os integrantes da Geração dos Milagres. Ao final, estavam todos cansados, mas satisfeitos. Tinham se divertido naquela partida amistosa improvisada.

- Treinadora, podemos ter mais uma folga? – a pergunta veio de Kagami, que mal se aguentava em pé.

Riko riu com certa irritação, inconformada com a pergunta.

- Vocês jogam basquete na folga, aceitam uma partida extra depois do treino regular e ainda querem mais uma folga?! – ela bateu com a prancheta no ruivo, mas não com força para machucar, apenas repreender – Deixe de ser idiota! A culpa é toda de vocês por estarem assim!

Kagami protestou, mas não podia negar que se sentia contente. Os outros se sentiam da mesma forma, sabendo que, considerando as condições em que tinham jogado, tinham feito tudo que podiam e que não podiam. Tinham aproveitado a partida ao máximo, especialmente depois de perceberem que Tetsuna não seria apenas alguém para completar a quantidade de gente necessária. Mas havia algo que incomodava a todos.

- Oe. – Aomine, deitado de costas sobre o palco na ponta da quadra, se virou para Tetsuna – Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?

A garota se virou para o rapaz sem demonstrar qualquer emoção além do cansaço pelo jogo.

- Seja mais específico, por favor.

- Pegar o passe do Tetsu daquele jeito. – Aomine se virou, ficando com a barriga para baixo e o braço pendendo para fora do palco – E imitar o jeito dele de jogar.

- Ah. Eu disse que fui treinar nas montanhas porque queria ajudar o Tetsu-chan. Então consegui bastante resistência e força.

Aomine pareceu achar graça da resposta.

- Não era disso que eu tava falando. Nem o Kise consegue copiar o Tetsu. Então como alguém sem a mínima noção de basquete pode fazer isso?

Tetsuna e Kuroko se entreolharam, imaginando se a pergunta queria dizer o que eles acreditavam que era. Então a garota se voltou para o mais alto e respondeu com toda a tranquilidade possível. As palavras que saíram de sua boca chocaram a todos os presentes, incluindo Riko, que deixou o apito cair no chão com um barulho seco.

- Nós somos gêmeos.

* * *

Enquanto Riko e Tetsuna estavam em um dos vestiários para a visitante se destrocar, os integrantes do time da Seirin, que precisavam tirar o uniforme, conversavam em outro sobre como chamariam a garota. Terem descoberto que ela e Kuroko eram irmãos gêmeos tinha sido uma revelação chocante na hora, mas eles logo começaram a se perguntar como não repararam antes, considerando todas as semelhanças. Tetsuna era igual ao Tetsuya, apenas com o cabelo um pouco mais comprido.

- Podemos chamá-la de Kuro-chan! Fica bonitinho que nem ela. – Koganei parecia empolgado com a ideia, mas os outros logo descartaram a sugestão.

- Que tipo de apelido idiota é esse? – o comentário pouco amigável, como sempre, veio de Kagami.

- Bom… – Teppei tinha um ar pensativo – Por que não a chamamos de Tetsu no Imouto?

Era uma sugestão bastante simples e até óbvia, mas todos pareceram gostar. Kuroko também não fez nenhuma objeção, de forma que decidiram acatar a ideia de Kiyoshi. Uma vez que todos estavam arrumados para irem embora, voltaram para a quadra para encontrarem Riko e Tetsuna. Os integrantes da Geração dos Milagres tinham ido embora pouco depois de a partida acabar, de forma que o silêncio era total.

- Tetsuna, você ainda está com a fivela do Midorima-kun. – Kuroko fitou a irmã ao falar.

- Ah, eu me esqueci de devolver. – ela tirou o acessório do cabelo e ficou alguns segundos com os orbes azuis voltados para ele – Não sei quando vou conseguir.

- Fico surpreso que aquele idiota tenha esquecido. – Kagami parecia achar graça – Afinal, é o tão precioso item da sorte dele.

Tetsuna não respondeu, apenas voltando a colocar a fivela no cabelo para não esquecer, já que não tinha bolso no colete ou na saia que usava. Kuroko tinha reconhecido a parte de cima como sendo seu antigo uniforme da Teikou, não se surpreendendo por ter ficado de bom tamanho na irmã. Então decidiram irem todos finalmente embora. Já estava tarde e eles ainda tinham aula no dia seguinte.

- Espero vê-la de novo amanhã, Tetsu no Imouto! – Teppei sorriu amigavelmente ao se despedir da garota.

Tetsuna franziu levemente o cenho por um breve instante.

- Tetsu no… Imouto? – ela parecia não ter entendido o propósito daquilo.

- É como decidimos chamá-la, já que "Kuroko" seria confuso e achamos que chamá-la pelo nome seria abusar demais. – Izuki tinha um tom simpático e logo os companheiros concordaram.

- Podem me chamar de Tetsuna mesmo. Não tem problema. – ela tinha o tom indiferente ao falar. De fato, não se importava de ser chamada pelo nome, mesmo que tivesse conhecido os rapazes naquele dia.

Hyuuga se adiantou, sorrindo de canto ao responder.

- Então a chamaremos de Tetsuna-san. O que acha?

A garota deu de ombros suavemente. O capitão se virou para o resto do time,

- Então está decidido. Todos devem se dirigir a ela como Tetsuna-san a partir de agora.

Os presentes logo concordaram. Então terminaram de se despedir e cada um foi para a própria casa. Era hora de finalmente descansarem. Kuroko e Tetsuna voltaram em silêncio até quase metade do caminho, mas ela tinha reparado que o irmão sorria de canto. Os dois se sentiam feliz pelo dia que tiveram e por terem jogado juntos, mesmo que em times opostos. Então Kuroko se virou para a garota, parecendo se lembrar de algo importante e falando com seu tom de sempre.

- Ah, os três que apareceram no treino hoje eram da Teikou. Midorima-kun foi o que emprestou a fivela – ele olhou brevemente para o acessório no cabelo da irmã e então tornou a olhar da garota para a rua conforme andava –, Kise-kun é o loiro. O outro é Aomine-kun.

Tetsuna ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, parecendo digerir a informação.

- Eu me lembro deles… Vagamente. Aomine-kun é o que melhor pareava com você na Teikou, não?

Kuroko concordou com a cabeça.

- Seria um problema ter feito aquele passe se eu tivesse me enganado… – a garota então deu suavemente de ombros, como se dissesse que não importava mais.

* * *

Midorima só percebeu que não estava mais com seu item da sorte quando chegou em casa. Estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos, tentando se lembrar de todos os detalhes da época em que estudava na Teikou para saber se já tinha visto Tetsuna antes. Não era à toa que algo o incomodava quando viu a garota depois de Kise confundi-la com Kuroko. Mas ele não conseguia elencar nenhuma situação que a envolvesse.

"_Então ela não estudou conosco no ginasial"_, ele fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e decidiu arrumar suas coisas. A começar pelo item da sorte. Ou começaria, se conseguisse achá-lo. Checou todos os bolsos da roupa, revirou a bolsa que carregava, chegou mesmo a conferir se não tinha posto a fivela no cabelo. _"Se não está aqui…"_, ele fitava as próprias mãos com incredulidade. _"Como eu pude esquecer com ela?!"_, o rapaz se deixou cair de joelhos no chão.

Então a imagem de Tetsuna lhe voltou à mente. Ele tinha reparado nela durante vários momentos do jogo, o que era de se esperar, já que estavam no mesmo time. Mas seu subconsciente tinha coletado informações que seu consciente ignorava e de repente as jogava diante de seus olhos. O momento em que Tetsuna ajeitava o cabelo para jogar, quando ela interrompeu o passe de Kuroko para Kagami, como ela se movia na hora de passar a bola para alguém de seu time, toda a concentração da garota no jogo de que desconhecia as regras, como ela tinha conseguido fazer com que o Ignite Pass de Kuroko parecesse elegante e não… _"O que quer que pareça quando Kuroko o faz"_, ele suspirou.

Não sabia definir o que sentia naquele momento, mas uma parte de sua mente concordou sem hesitar que Tetsuna era, a seu próprio jeito, uma garota bonitinha. E, querendo ou não, agora ele precisava se encontrar mais uma vez com ela para pegar a fivela de volta. Parecia uma boa oportunidade para conversar, preferencialmente a sós, com a garota. Apesar de toda a pose de ser inabalável e inatingível, ele preferia que não o vissem conversando com Tetsuna. Não sabia dizer por que, mas algo naquela ideia o incomodava.

* * *

Quando chegaram à casa, Kuroko tirou a chave do bolso para abrir os portões. Estava para dar espaço para Tetsuna passar quando se lembrou de algo, entrando na casa antes da irmã e deixando a porta aberta atrás de si. A garota estranhou o tratamento, mas não questionou. Apenas fitou o gêmeo, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Kuroko então se virou para ela sobre o degrau de entrada e, com um raro sorriso no rosto, falou com uma voz suave.

- Okaeri, Tetsuna.

A garota automaticamente sorriu de volta, falando com um tom um tanto alegre.

- Tadaima, Tetsu-chan.

* * *

_N/A: após uma empolgada e divertida conversa com a Mokona Kuramae (procurem as fics dela, valem a pena!) sobre como seria se o Kuroko fosse mulher ou se tivesse uma irmã, a vontade já existente de escrever uma fic com uma OC parentada do Kuroko cresceu e tomou forma. É com prazer (e co-autoria da Mokona!) que trago o resultado a vocês! Espero que gostem! (coloquei no final desse capítulo para não estragar a graça, hahaha)_


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuna estava com Kuroko na sala, esperando dar o horário da aula. Os dois conversavam com seu tom indiferente de sempre sobre alguma coisa e a garota parecia empolgada pela quantidade de gestos que fazia, mas sua expressão continuava impassível. O rapaz tinha os braços apoiados sobre a mesa e fitava a irmã nos olhos.

- Yo. – Kagami se aproximou dos dois, colocando a bolsa sobre a própria mesa e olhando para Kuroko.

- Bom dia, Kagami-kun. – o mais baixo acenou em resposta.

- Bom dia, Kagami-kun. – Tetsuna se curvou levemente ao cumprimentar o ruivo logo após o irmão.

Um arrepio correu pelas costas do mais alto, que se virou de imediato para a fonte da voz, falando enquanto apontava freneticamente na direção da garota. Seu cérebro não parecia capaz de formar nenhuma frase coerente por alguns segundos, de forma que ele ficou gaguejando enquanto os irmãos o fitavam sem entender. Por fim, Kagami conseguiu dizer algo.

- Desde quando você está aqui?!

- Eu vim com o Tetsu-onii-chan. – Tetsuna não pareceu se importar com o tom elevado do rapaz, mesmo que isso tivesse atraído a atenção de todos os presentes na sala – Por favor, não atrapalhe os outros alunos.

Aquilo pareceu irritar o mais alto.

- Como é, sua tampinha?! É isso! Eu vou te chamar de Chibi a partir de agora!

Kuroko apenas acompanhava a conversa sem interferir. Tetsuna, por sua vez, respondeu com um leve dar de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Comparada ao Kagami-kun, devo ser mesmo pequena.

O ruivo ia responder, mas o professor chegou naquele instante na sala de aula e disse a todos que fossem para seus lugares. Então o homem olhou para Kagami e, com um tom mais severo, acrescentou um "especialmente você". Tetsuna aproveitou a breve discussão entre aluno e professor que tinha se instalado para falar com Kuroko sobre o que tinha acabado de se lembrar.

- Tetsu-chan, onde fica a escola do Midorima-kun?

O rapaz de cabelo azulado pegou uma folha do caderno que usava, escrevendo no topo a estação de trem mais próxima da Shuutoku. Então desenhou rapidamente um mapa simplificado, mas suficientemente preciso de como ir até a escola. Então entregou o papel à irmã, que agradeceu e se retirou. Quando Kagami finalmente se sentou, a garota já estava a caminho da saída da Seirin.

* * *

Tetsuna parou diante do portão da Shuutoku, olhando a escola por um breve instante. Então, sem qualquer cerimônia, entrou. Precisava achar a sala de aula de Midorima, mas não podia interromper a aula. _"Acho que vou dar uma volta primeiro"_, ela olhou ao redor, decidindo para que lado ir. Quando desse o intervalo das aulas, ela iria até o rapaz para devolver a fivela e se desculpar por ter esquecido no dia anterior.

Como iria esperar só até a primeira aula acabar, a garota não conseguiria olhar toda a escola, de forma que decidiu que pediria a Midorima que a mostrasse todo o terreno. O dia estava tranquilo, com um céu limpo e alguns pássaros cantando alegremente de vez em quando. Estava tão agradável que Tetsuna acabou perdendo a noção da hora por um tempo considerável. Era estranho estar naquela calma toda, sem precisar manter a guarda tão alta o tempo todo. Ela olhou mais uma vez ao redor e então foi para o prédio em que acreditava ficar a sala de Midorima.

Tetsuna estava andando no corredor sem qualquer pressa, desviando-se das poucas pessoas que passavam. Segurava a presilha nas mãos diante do corpo, parando quando o corredor virava por sentir que alguém vinha na direção contrária. Mesmo assim, a outra pessoa acabou trombando com Tetsuna, assustando-se ao vê-la.

- Ah, Mi…

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Midorima a puxou para a sala de aula vazia mais próxima, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a mão e a segurando pela cintura. Quando percebeu como estavam – ele sentado em uma das cadeiras com a garota em seu colo –, o rapaz sentindo a respiração falhar, sem entender como tinham chegado àquela situação. Ele não tinha visto Tetsuna no corredor até sentir alguma coisa bater em seu peito e o susto tinha sido realmente grande. Aquilo explicava a atitude impensada. _"E idiota"_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

Tetsuna, sempre com seu ar apático, não parecia incomodada por estar daquele jeito, ainda segurando a fivela nas mãos. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns segundos até que Midorima se levantasse, tomando o devido cuidado para não derrubar a garota, e soltasse o abraço. Então o rapaz respirou fundo e recuou alguns passos, ajeitando os óculos antes de falar. Sua voz saía um pouco mais alta que o normal e ele apontava freneticamente para Tetsuna.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

A garota nada disse em resposta, apenas estendendo a fivela com ambas as mãos na direção do rapaz. Midorima pareceu não acreditar no que via.

- Você veio até aqui… Só para me devolver isso…? – ele suspirou, recompondo-se – Obrigado. – então ele pegou o acessório e o guardou no bolso, fitando a garota com uma estranha curiosidade. _"Tudo bem que isso estava previsto, mas… Por que logo ela?! Ela não é alguém muito importante!"_, Midorima franziu levemente o cenho, repassando mentalmente o seu horóscopo diário. _"'Hoje você está com muita sorte, uma pessoa muito importante vai devolver algo que pegou emprestado de você pouco tempo'… Mas isso é exagero!"_, ele suspirou novamente.

- Desculpe. – a voz da garota fez o rapaz voltar à realidade – Por esquecer ontem. É importante para você, não é?

Midorima se sentiu subitamente desconfortável, sem saber o que responder.

- Ah… É. Obrigado. – ele pigarreou antes de continuar, tentando voltar ao seu jeito impassível de sempre – Se já acabou o que veio fazer aqui, é melhor voltar.

- Ah. Midorima-kun, posso pedir um favor? – Tetsuna olhava fixamente para o rapaz, o que lhe incomodava.

- O que você quer? – ele tentou não soar tão rude, mas não sentiu que teve grande sucesso.

- Você poderia me mostrar a escola depois das aulas? – ela não pareceu se abalar pelo tom usado pelo rapaz.

- Tudo bem. Espere na biblioteca. – ele ajeitou os óculos novamente – Eu preciso voltar para a aula. – e então se retirou.

Tetsuna concordou, percebendo só quando já estava novamente sozinha que não sabia onde ficava a biblioteca. Como não havia o que fazer, ela saiu da sala e decidiu procurar por conta própria. Os poucos alunos que tinha visto nos corredores alguns minutos antes já tinham retornado a suas salas também, de forma que o silêncio era total e ela estava sozinha.

* * *

Quando a movimentação no corredor aumentou, indicando que as aulas da manhã tinham acabado, Tetsuna saiu da biblioteca, ficando apoiada ao lado da porta para não atrapalhar a passagem. Midorima não demorou a aparecer, mas não notou a garota, entrando na biblioteca sem hesitar. Tetsuna foi atrás do rapaz sem pressa, chamando-o ao vê-lo parar para olhar ao redor. Midorima se assustou, como ela conseguiu ver quando ele se virou, mas não reagiu de forma exagerada como antes.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo. – ela se curvou levemente para frente ao falar.

O rapaz respirou fundo e ajeitou os óculos.

- Vamos andando então. – ele passou por Tetsuna e logo estava de volta ao corredor com a garota em seu encalço.

Midorima mostrava a escola calmamente, sempre olhando para a garota ao falar. Alguns alunos que viam a cena cochichavam quando os dois passavam, como se vissem algo extremamente inesperado. Aquilo estava deixando o rapaz irritado, mas ele se controlou. Não valia a pena criar um caso por algo pequeno. Os dois estavam indo na direção das quadras em que os alunos treinavam durante a tarde quando Tetsuna parou de repente e olhou ao redor.

- Qual o problema? – ele franziu o cenho sem entender.

A garota não respondeu, apenas indo em passos largos até o rapaz e se escondendo a suas costas. Por vezes, ela espiava pelos lados para ver se alguém se aproximava. Midorima manteve a expressão confusa, perguntando novamente o que havia de errado, mas não obteve resposta. Então a voz de Takao soou a suas costas.

- Ah, Shin-chan! Diz uma coisa. – o moreno se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos verdes – A simpatia que o horóscopo te mandou hoje foi conversar sozinho por aí? – ele tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz.

A aproximação do outro aluno da Shuutoku assustou Tetsuna, que ficou inconformada por ter errado o lado de onde ele vinha. Quando Midorima se virou para o amigo, ela aproveitou para se por novamente a suas costas para se esconder. Sentia algo estranho vindo do moreno, como se fosse seu inimigo natural, de forma que manteve a guarda alta. Shintarou não se importou, mas estava achando graça da cena.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça do uniforme.

- Vários alunos comentaram que te viram andando pela escola toda falando sozinho. Pirou de vez ou o que? – Takao se divertia provocando o amigo.

Naquele instante, Midorima entendeu o motivo dos cochichos. Ninguém tinha notado Tetsuna ao seu lado e, naquele momento, a suas costas. Então achavam simplesmente que ele tinha enlouquecido. _"Não é algo tão pequeno assim…!"_, ele respirou fundo e fitou o moreno com sua seriedade habitual.

- A resposta para a sua pergunta é não. Eu não "pirei" e não é nenhuma "simpatia".

Kazunari riu levemente e ia responder quando percebeu que a blusa do uniforme do amigo estava repuxada para trás. Ao dar um passo para o lado para ver o que acontecia, viu Midorima se virar na mesma direção. Mais especificamente, ser virado, como se alguém atrás do ás do time de basquete não quisesse ser visto. Takao apenas apontou para o amigo, olhando-o com um ar questionador. Shintarou suspirou e virou o rosto para Tetsuna.

- Ele já te notou, pode sair daí agora.

A garota pareceu frustrada por um instante, mas logo tinha soltado o uniforme do outro e se ajeitado. Ao lado de Midorima e Takao, ela parecia realmente pequena, mas não se importava. Ela fitou o moreno com sua expressão indiferente de sempre, recebendo um olhar um tanto confuso de volta. Midorima se ajeitou, sem se preocupar em quebrar o silêncio. Tetsuna, ainda incomodada com o olhar de Takao sobre si, juntou as mãos diante do corpo e se curvou levemente para frente ao se apresentar. Mesmo que sentisse que eram inimigos naturais, a educação vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Eu sou Kuroko Tetsuna, muito prazer.

Takao não resistiu e acabou rindo com certa satisfação antes de responder.

- Takao Kazunari, o prazer é todo meu. – ele fez uma reverência de volta.

Midorima e Takao trocaram mais algumas poucas palavras e logo os três andavam pela escola para Tetsuna conhecer o que faltava da instituição. Ela ia entre os dois rapazes, sentindo-se realmente incomodada pela proximidade de Kazunari. Era como se ele tivesse algo que negasse o "sangue Kuroko". Sem perceber, a garota tinha abraçado o braço livre de Midorima e se pressionava contra ele na tentativa de se manter o mais longe possível do moreno. Apesar de todo o desconforto, sua expressão ainda era da mesma indiferença da sempre, o que tornava a cena um tanto cômica.

Shintarou, por dentro, sentia-se feliz por estar tão próximo da garota, mas não sabia o motivo. Tudo que ele sabia era que seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, mesmo que não fosse muito, e que sua respiração estava levemente descompassada. No entanto, ele agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Afinal, se as pessoas não notavam Tetsuna, seria apenas mais uma volta dele e de Takao, de forma que seria estranho, se não constrangedor, se percebessem seu estado alterado.

- Isso é tudo. – Midorima parou diante do portão, olhando para Tetsuna ao falar.

A garota rapidamente se soltou e se colocou diante do rapaz, agradecendo pela atenção que ele lhe dera e se desculpando mais uma vez por ter ficado com a presilha no dia anterior. Midorima não respondeu, apenas ajeitando os óculos enquanto a via dar meia-volta e ir embora. Quando estavam sozinhos, Takao soltou uma risada baixa.

- O que foi, idiota? – Midorima tinha voltado ao seu estado normal de pouca simpatia.

- Nada. Só achei estranho vê-lo dando tanta atenção a uma garota. Por acaso há algo nela que lhe atraia? – o moreno estava realmente se divertindo com as provocações.

- Impossível. Ela é de aquário, o que torna impossível nós nos darmos bem de qualquer maneira que seja. – Shintarou colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se virou, voltando para dentro da escola.

- Se você diz… – Takao deu de ombros, mas sorria de forma satisfeita. Sabia que havia algo na história e que Midorima escondia a todo custo. _"Mas ele não pode esconder para sempre, não é?"_, ele logo foi atrás do amigo.

* * *

Kuroko saiu da aula imaginando onde a irmã estava e o que poderia ter acontecido, perguntando-se porque ela não tinha mandado uma mensagem já que ia demorar. Mas, tão logo esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, outro lhe veio à mente. Tetsuna não tinha um celular por causa dos treinos na montanha. _"Acho que podemos comprar um ainda hoje…"_, ele fitou o céu com um ar pensativo. A voz de Kagami ao seu lado fez o menor voltar à realidade.

- Oe. Você não precisa ir alimentar o #2?

Kuroko concordou com a cabeça e logo os dois estavam a caminho das quadras, onde deixavam o cachorro.

* * *

Como esperado, Tetsuna encontrou os portões fechados ao voltar para a Seirin. Felizmente havia uma árvore próxima aos muros da escola que era possível de ser escalada, de forma que a garota se aproximou. Tetsuna já estava sentada sobre o muro, pronta para passar para o lado da escola, quando um miado soou ao seu lado. Ao se virar, seus orbes azuis se encontraram com um par de olhos curiosos. Ela estava de frente com um gato.

- G… G… Gato… – a garota engoliu em seco.

* * *

Kuroko estranhou ao chegar às quadras e não encontrar o cachorro. Ele não era de sair andando pelos lugares sozinho. O rapaz olhou ao redor, procurando pelo animal. Então alguns latidos soaram distantes e o pequeno cachorro foi correndo na direção de Kagami e Tetsuya, ficando alguns segundos latindo diante dos dois e logo dando meia-volta. O animal corria, ainda latindo, como se sentisse urgência de algo. Kuroko não hesitou em segui-lo e Kagami não viu outra opção se não ir junto.

- O que deu nesse cachorro?! – o ruivo parecia irritado, mas continuou indo atrás dos donos de pares de olhos iguais.

No caminho, os veteranos do clube de basquete apareceram, perguntando o que houve. Kuroko explicou rapidamente e logo o grupo todo seguia o cachorro, parando ao chegarem aos portões da escola. O cachorro se virou para a saída e continuou latindo. Os rapazes seguiram a direção com o olhar, encontrando uma Tetsuna paralisada em cima do muro, encarando um gato vira-lata.

- O que ela tem…? – Kagami franziu o cenho.

- Tetsuna tem medo de gatos. – Kuroko respondeu sem muita emoção na voz, mas estava realmente preocupado.

Hyuuga encheu os pulmões.

- Tetsuna-san! Estamos aqui! – ele acenou para a garota e se aproximou.

Ouvir a voz do rapaz puxou a garota de volta para a realidade e ela logo tinha saltado do muro para o terreno da escola, indo correndo na direção do irmão com uma expressão chorosa. Ao alcançá-lo, Tetsuna afundou o rosto em seu peito e fechou as mãos com força sobre sua roupa, parecendo se controlar para não começar a chorar. Ela tremia levemente e Kuroko apenas a abraçou em silêncio.

Hyuuga tornou a se juntar ao grupo, estranhando a cena tanto quanto os demais. Tetsuna era ainda mais inexpressiva que o irmão, de forma que seu estado classificava a situação como de extrema seriedade. Ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra que fosse até que a garota tivesse se recomposto. Então ela se soltou gentilmente do abraço do irmão e, com uma reverência, desculpou-se pela cena. Kuroko sorriu de canto e lhe afagou o cabelo, dizendo que estava tudo bem. A garota sorriu de canto de volta.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko tinha combinado com a irmã de irem comprar um celular para ela depois das aulas e Tetsuna logo concordou. Apesar do incidente felino da manhã, o restante do dia correu normalmente e o treino foi proveitoso e puxado como de costume. Riko tinha ficado sabendo da cena com o gato, mas não disse nada. Tetsuna ter medo de gatos era menos absurdo, e definitivamente menos ridículo, que Kagami ter medo de cachorros, mesmo os pequenos como Tetsu #2.

Os rapazes estavam se trocando quando Riko, em um dos raros momentos em que a presença de Tetsuna não tinha lhe assustado, se aproximou da visitante. Sua voz saía tranquila e ela sorria com certa animação. A mais nova ouvia com atenção, olhando a treinadora sempre com sua expressão apática.

- Tetsuna-san, você voltou já depois dos vestibulinhos para Tóquio, não foi? – a morena esperou a outra concordar antes de prosseguir – Mas já tem alguma escola em mente para o ano que vem?

- Meus pais disseram para ver várias escolas durante este ano e deixar para decidir no próximo semestre. – Tetsuna tinha um ar levemente pensativo – A Seirin está na lista.

Riko sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

* * *

Kuroko e Tetsuna já tinham passado em algumas lojas de eletrônicos, mas não encontraram nada que atraísse a garota. Alguns modelos que viram lhe pareceram muito complexos e ela rapidamente os rejeitou, enquanto os muito simples a incomodavam pela falta de opções. Como não tinham pressa de voltar para casa, decidiram olhar mais algumas lojas. Estavam a caminho da próxima quando uma voz familiar soou a poucos metros de distância.

- Yo. – Aomine acenou para os gêmeos, levemente surpreso por se encontrarem.

Momoi, ao ver Kuroko, se adiantou e abraçou o rapaz com força, cumprimentando-o com empolgação. Ele nada respondeu, mas Tetsuna pareceu achar graça. Ao ouvir o risinho, Momoi se virou, sorrindo largamente ao ver a garota. Então soltou Kuroko e foi abraçar Tetsuna, cumprimentando-a com a mesma empolgação.

- Tetsuna! Você voltou! Isso é tão bom!

Aomine franziu o cenho.

- Desde quando vocês se conhecem?

- Nós nos vimos algumas vezes no começo do ginasial. – a resposta veio de Tetsuna, que parecia indiferente à empolgação da outra.

Aomine franziu o cenho e então se virou para Kuroko.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma?

- Viemos comprar um celular para a Tetsuna.

- Ah! – Momoi soltou a outra e olhou empolgada para os irmãos – Nós podemos ir junto para ajudar!

* * *

Kagami andava distraído pela rua, voltando para casa depois de passar na lanchonete a que sempre ia após os treinos. Estranhamente naquele dia, permitia que os pensamentos passassem livremente por sua mente, perdendo-se neles. O que mais lhe incomodava, mas não como ele estava acostumado, era a cena do início da tarde, depois de acharem o Tetsu #2. Ver Tetsuna tão aflita com um simples gato no começo lhe pareceu um pouco cômico, mas então ele começou a se preocupar. O que aconteceria se eles não tivessem aparecido? Se ninguém tivesse lhe chamado?

"_Pior que isso, o que aconteceria se eu e o Kuroko estivéssemos trocados? Ok, eu não acho que ela erraria o irmão, mas… O que ia acontecer se ela tivesse corrido para outra pessoa?"_, Kagami colocou as mãos nos bolsos, franzindo o cenho ao se lembrar da expressão da garota quando Kuroko lhe afagou o cabelo. _"Droga… Aquilo foi realmente bonitinho…"_, ele suspirou. _"Não! Idiota! O que você está pensando?! Ela é uma cópia idêntica ao Kuroko! Isso é bizarro! Não tem nada bonitinho naqueles dois!"_, o ruivo sentiu as mãos se fecharem com certa força, obrigando-se a parar e respirar fundo para se recompor.

O rapaz estava tentando manter a compostura ao retomar a caminhada quando uma voz bastante familiar – e indesejada naquele momento – soou a suas costas. Assim que Kagami se virou, viu o ás da Kaijou correndo em sua direção e acenando como se fossem velhos amigos. A vontade do ruivo foi de dar meia-volta e continuar andando, mas ele sabia que Kise não desistiria tão fácil se tinha se dado ao trabalho de procurá-lo.

- Finalmente eu te achei, Kagamicchi! – o loiro sorriu – A Tetsuna-chan visitou vocês na Seirin hoje de novo, né?

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça.

- Então me diz! Você sabe o número do celular dela? – Kise sorria como se aquela fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo para se perguntar naquele momento.

- Você ficou louco? Hoje foi o segundo dia que eu vi a garota. E nós mal nos falamos. – Kagami franziu o cenho.

- Mas você deve saber! Você e o Kurokocchi são tão próximos! – o estudante da Kaijou tinha um ar frustrado – Por que você não me conta?

- Pelo simples motivo de que eu não faço ideia. E nunca a vi com um celular na mão. – ele suspirou – Você me procurou só por isso?

- Não é "só", mas sim. – o loiro pareceu incomodado com algo – O Kurokocchi deve saber! Você vai se encontrar com ele agora?

"_Esse cara não vai me deixar em paz…?"_, Kagami suspirou.

* * *

Tetsuna olhava com certo interesse alguns dos aparelhos que o vendedor mostrava acompanhada de Momoi, que parecia mais empolgada que qualquer outro comprador. Aomine e Kuroko tinham se mantido em um canto, trocando algumas poucas palavras sobre assuntos cotidianos. Como sempre, Aomine faltava aos treinos e saber daquilo não surpreendeu o menor.

- Tetsu-nii-chan. – Tetsuna se virou para o irmão e indicou que ele se aproximasse – Pode mostrar ao vendedor o modelo do seu celular? Eu quero igual…

Ao ouvir aquilo, Momoi bateu as mãos de repente no tampo do balcão de atendimento, falando com um tom infantil e uma expressão levemente emburrada. Sua voz saía alta, atraindo a atenção de todos. O vendedor não sabia como lidar com aquilo, olhando desconcertado para a garota de cabelos rosados.

- Então eu quero um celular igual o do Tetsu-kun também!

Kuroko olhou para a amiga ao responder.

- Momoi-san, por favor, não faça tanto escândalo na loja.

Antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo, Aomine se aproximou. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e o tom repreendedor.

- Cê é idiota, Satsuki? Você nem tem dinheiro para comprar um sorvete e quer comprar um celular novo? O seu já ta mais do que ótimo.

Frustrada, ela se virou para o amigo de infância, apontando para seu rosto ao falar.

- Então compra um para mim, Dai-chan! – o apelido, que ela costumava usar só quando estavam sozinhos, acabou escapando e ela logo cobriu a boca com as mãos ao processar o que tinha acontecido.

Todos os presentes se voltaram para Aomine, que parecia ter travado. Quando o garoto se recuperou, sua voz saía alta e ele falava irritado com Momoi. Apesar de ter achado grosseiro e desagradável quando ela passou a chamá-lo de "Aomine-kun" no ginasial, já tinha se acostumado e ser chamado daquele jeito mais carinhoso na frente dos outros lhe foi estranho, causando certo constrangimento.

- CÊ FICOU LOUCA?! E NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM! – no entanto, por dentro, ele não podia negar que se sentia feliz. Eram amigos de infância afinal. Então por que não poderiam se tratar com a intimidade que tinham?

A atitude que Momoi tomou em seguida apenas piorou a situação. Ela tinha se virado para Kuroko e lhe tomado uma das mãos, dizendo que só tinha chamado Aomine daquele jeito por serem amigos de infância, que ele não devia interpretar errado. O mais alto se sentiu ainda mais irritado com aquilo. Que necessidade poderia haver de explicar as coisas, especialmente para Kuroko? Sem pensar duas vezes, o ás da Touou se virou e foi em direção à saída, com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos.

- Ah, espera! – Momoi tentou alcançar o amigo, mas não conseguiu. Então se virou para os gêmeos e se desculpou, logo saindo no encalço do mais alto – Aomine-kun! Espera!

Mas ele não parecia ouvir, apenas continuando a andar. Sentia-se realmente irritado pelo jeito como a garota o tratara, porque parecia que ela estava negando a antiga relação que tinham. _"E daí que ela gosta do Tetsu? Ele sabe que somos amigos de infância! Ela precisava ter feito aquela droga?! E ainda me pedir para comprar o celular só para ficar igual ao dele! Quanta idiotice! Satsuki, sua idiota!"_, ele chutou uma pedra que havia no caminho.

- Aomine-kun, espera! – ela correu para alcançá-lo – Escuta, droga!

O rapaz se virou, encarando-a com um ar pouco amigável.

- O que é?

Imediatamente, Satsuki parou onde estava e pressionou os braços contra o peito. Após alguns segundos necessários para se recompor, ela se endireitou, fitando o amigo nos olhos e se desculpando. Não tinha feito nada daquilo por mal e não achou que o rapaz fosse se incomodar tanto. Ela só se preocupava que entendessem errado o que eles tinham e isso acabasse se tornando uma limitação de alguma forma para eles.

- E aí você se justificou para o Tetsu? Cê é idiota ou o quê? – Aomine tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos e trocou o peso de perna.

- Também não precisa ser grosso! O idiota aqui é você, que fica se irritando com tudo! – ela cruzou os braços diante do peito e virou o rosto, ficando com uma expressão emburrada infantil.

Antes que os dois pudessem continuar a discussão, Kise apareceu e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Momoi, cumprimentando-a com um tom alegre e jovial. Ao notar o clima, no entanto, ele logo se ajeitou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Kagami, que estava junto por força das circunstâncias, apenas franziu o cenho ao ver a cena toda.

- A idiota da Satsuki fazendo escândalo à toa. – Aomine deu de ombros.

- Não jogue a culpa toda em mim! E o idiota é você! – ela apontou para o peito do rapaz de cabelo azul ao falar.

- Ah, eles continuam aqui fazendo escândalo. – a voz de Tetsuna soou atrás de Kagami, Kise e Momoi e todos se viraram automaticamente para os gêmeos – O vendedor ficou preocupado depois que vocês saíram porque ainda dava para ouvi-los gritando…

Momoi corou levemente com aquilo, desculpando-se com os amigos por causa da cena.

- E conseguiu comprar o celular que queria, Tetsuna? – ela sorriu para a irmã de Kuroko.

- Ah, então Tetsuna-chan ainda não tinha um celular? – Kise sorriu para a garota, que corou quase instantaneamente com o tratamento, apesar de não ter ficado muito aparente. Ela agradeceu pela pouca luminosidade também por esconder suas bochechas rosadas – Aqui, deixe-me colocar o meu número. – o rapaz estendeu a mão para a menor.

Tetsuna não protestou, apenas entregando o aparelho na mão do rapaz enquanto tentava se recuperar. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção em seu rosto, o que era bom. Momoi estava brigando com Kise por ele não "usar o tratamento adequado com uma dama" e Aomine apenas ria da situação. Kuroko fitava os amigos pedindo para eles não ficarem fazendo escândalo e Kagami olhava para o outro lado da rua. O que Tetsuna não sabia era que o ruivo a tinha visto corar.

"_Por que raios ela tinha que ficar vermelha?! Não ajuda muito! Droga, ela ficou realmente bonitinha desse jeito! Mas por que tinha que ser o idiota do Kise?! Droga!"_, ele afundou uma das mãos no bolso, respirando fundo da forma mais discreta que conseguia. A atenção do rapaz foi puxada de volta para o grupo ao ouvir Kise devolvendo o aparelho para Tetsuna.

- Agora, sempre que precisar, você pode falar comigo! – ele sorria animadamente – Eu também coloquei o seu número na minha agenda, se você não se importa.

Tetsuna, já de volta à apatia de sempre, disse que não tinha problema.

- Ah! – Momoi bateu as mãos diante do peito, parecendo se lembrar de algo. Então se aproximou da outra e sussurrou como se não quisesse que ninguém mais ouvisse a conversa – Tetsuna, você tem tudo de que precisa agora que voltou? Digo, você cresceu e tudo. Se quiser, podemos fazer compras no final de semana. – ela sorriu.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Tetsuna, por sua vez, não parecia se incomodar que os rapazes ouvissem o que elas conversavam – Podemos ir aonde Momoi-san preferir.

- Tetsuna, por favor, não precisa ser tão formal! – Satsuki sorriu – Pode me chamar pelo nome mesmo, ok? – quando a outra concordou, ela continuou, virando-se para os amigos – Aomine-kun! Você também vai conosco para proteger a Tetsuna!

Aomine – assim como os demais – não entendeu o propósito daquilo.

- Proteger… Que? – ele franziu o cenho, olhando Momoi como se ela estivesse com algum parafuso a menos.

- Vamos fazer compras no final de semana. – Tetsuna tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado ao falar.

- Ah, eu e o Kurokocchi também vamos! – Kise se empolgou com a ideia.

- É claro que o Tetsu-kun vai! É da Tetsuna que estamos falando! – Momoi olhou para o loiro como se aquilo fosse mais do que óbvio – E você! – ela apontou e se virou para Kagami – Vai junto para ajudar o Aomine-kun como nossos guarda-costas!

- Eu não vou fazer nada disso. – Kagami tinha o tom pouco simpático ao falar.

- Momoi-san, não precisa de tudo isso. – Tetsuna apoiou uma mão suavemente no ombro da outra.

- Satsuki! Chame de Satsuki, Tetsuna! – a garota de cabelos rosados parecia realmente frustrada pelo tratamento tão formal – E é claro que precisa! Eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a você!

- Tetsuna sabe se cuidar, Momoi-san. – Kuroko, que tinha se mantido quieto até então, decidiu que era melhor interferir.

- Bom, eles vão para carregar sacolas então. Parem de ser tão chatos! Qual o problema de sairmos todos juntos?! – Momoi cruzou os braços, frustrada com o rumo da conversa.

- Se era isso que você queria, podia ter dito desde o começo, Satsuki. – Aomine colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça da amiga, que apenas grunhiu em resposta.

* * *

De volta à casa, Tetsuna decidiu que olharia o aparelho. Assim, quando ela pediu o celular do irmão emprestado para adicionar os números que tinha em sua agenda, o rapaz não negou. Seria mais fácil que ela pedir a cada uma das pessoas e, a bem da verdade, ele estava se divertindo vendo-a tão concentrada escrevendo os nomes e seus respectivos números. Então Tetsuna lhe devolveu o celular e voltou a mexer no próprio. Kuroko não questionou, imaginando que ela estivesse explorando os recursos que vinham no aparelho.

* * *

Akashi não se importou quando ouviu o celular apitar à chegada de uma nova mensagem. Pela hora, provavelmente seria alguém da Rakuzan com dúvida em alguma matéria qualquer. Podia olhar quando acabasse o que estava fazendo. No entanto, quando outra mensagem chegou, com apenas alguns segundos de diferença, ele decidiu conferir. Não reconheceu o número do remetente, o que o fez franzir o cenho.

_Sei-kun, eu voltei a Tóquio. O pessoal da Teikou marcou uma saída para o final de semana, você também vai? Onde você estuda agora?_

Ele sorriu de canto com satisfação. Antes de responder, ele decidiu ver qual era a outra mensagem. O remetente era o mesmo e o rapaz riu com a ingenuidade de seu conteúdo. Não era necessário que o remetente se identificasse, pois o corpo da mensagem tinha deixado claro quem escrevia. Ele calmamente começou a digitar uma resposta, enviando-a assim que terminou. Em seguida, o ruivo mandou decidiu fazer uma ligação.

* * *

Quando Tetsuna pegou o aparelho para ver o motivo do aviso sonoro, sentiu-se feliz ao ver de quem era a mensagem que recebera, abrindo-a sem cerimônia e lendo seu conteúdo com a mesma inexpressividade de sempre. Kuroko, ao passar pelo quarto da irmã e ver que ela continuava concentrada no celular, estranhou.

- Tetsuna, está tudo bem? – seu tom era o de sempre e ele se aproximou da garota quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Un. – ela concordou com a cabeça – Sei-kun me respondeu e eu estava lendo. – ela mostrou a mensagem ao irmão.

_Isso é bom. Estou na Rakuzan, em Kyoto, mas posso ir para Tóquio no fim de semana. Passe-me os detalhes tão logo os tenha._


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi e Murasakibara encontraram na estação de trem e foram juntos para o shopping indicado por Tetsuna. A garota já estava com o restante do grupo em uma loja de biquínis, mas o ruivo sabia que, se dependesse apenas dela, o teria esperado chegar. Os dois rapazes foram sem pressa até o estabelecimento, parecendo um tanto surpresos com que cena que viram. Havia mais gente que o esperado na loja e, como era de praxe, estavam atraindo a atenção dos demais clientes e funcionários. Akashi reconheceu os poucos jogadores da Seirin presentes, franzindo o cenho ao ver o grupo todo – antigos integrantes da Teikou e atuais integrantes da Seirin – se dando tão bem.

- Tetsuna-chan, esse aqui vai ficar ótimo em você! - Kise apareceu diante da garota com um biquíni preto de estampas florais brancas e discretas, apesar de o modelo ser visivelmente provocativo.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Kise. Até parece que ela usaria algo assim. - Kagami, como sempre, parecia irritado com alguma coisa. De fato estava, mas nem ele sabia apontar a causa exata.

- Tetsuna, vamos deixar esses dois bobões aí e escolher algo para você! - Momoi segurou a garota de cabelos azuis pela mão e a puxou para um canto da loja.

- Oe, Satsuki! - Aomine tinha um tom imperativo - Pare de arrastar a garota a seu bel-prazer!

Akashi se aproximou do grupo em silêncio, imaginando se algo parecido teria acontecido se tivessem saído todos juntos daquele jeito durante o ginasial. Tetsuna, ao ver o rapaz acompanhado de Murasakibara, rapidamente se soltou de Momoi e foi até o ruivo, que tinha parado ao lado de Kuroko. Ela os cumprimentou com uma reverência breve e Akashi logo lhe afagava os cabelos. Tetsuna ficou em silêncio, mas retirou a mão do rapaz um tanto timidamente após alguns segundos. O ruivo sorriu com satisfação ao falar.

- Ficou com vergonha, Tetsuna?

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada. O silêncio do grupo era total pelo estranhamento da cena. Satsuki conhecer Momoi era aceitável, já que a garota procurava saber tudo sobre os companheiros na época da Teikou, mas Akashi conhecê-la, considerando que mais nenhum integrante da Geração dos Milagres a conhecia, era notavelmente inesperado. A estranheza foi ainda maior por ele conseguir saber o que ela sentia mesmo com aquela expressão apática o tempo todo. Tetsuna então fitou o ruivo, falando com a voz suave.

- É bom vê-lo de novo, Sei-kun.

- Benvinda de volta, Tetsuna. - ele sorriu de canto - Vejo que já conheceu todo mundo.

- Un. - ela concordou brevemente com a cabeça - Mesmo Midorima-kun.

Kise se aproximou, falando com um tom manhoso.

- Akashicchi, pare de monopolizá-la! Isso é injusto!

O ruivo apenas o ignorou, indicando o rapaz alto de cabelos roxos ao seu lado.

- Creio que ainda não conheça Atsushi. Murasakibara Atsushi. - então se virou para o amigo e indicou a garota - Ela é irmã gêmea de Tetsuya.

A garota se curvou ao cumprimentar o rapaz.

- Muito prazer, Murasakibara-kun. Eu o vi no campeonato de basquete no parque.

Atsushi sorriu de canto, apenas pegando abrindo o próximo pacote de guloseimas que comeria e acenando com a cabeça para a garota. Aquilo pareceu incomodar Akashi, que lhe disse para cumprimentá-la adequadamente. Murasakibara engoliu o que tinha na boca, falando com um tom despretensioso e ainda com o sorriso de canto.

- Muito prazer, Tetsuna-san.

- Ah, parem de agir como melhores amigos e me devolvam a Tetsuna! - Momoi fez uma expressão emburrada infantil e foi até o grupo - Tetsu-kun, faça alguma coisa!

Kuroko se virou para a amiga, olhando-a como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando. Momoi apenas apontou para Akashi, Murasakibara e Tetsuna com uma expressão frustrada. Queria continuar olhando a loja com a irmã de seu amado e, naquele momento, os antigos integrantes da Geração dos Milagres eram um empecilho. Como Tetsuna e Kuroko eram irmãos, Satsuki concluiu que o rapaz seria mais adequado para tomar uma atitude.

- Tetsuna e Akashi-kun não se veem há muito tempo. Não vejo porque não deixar que conversem. – então Kuroko tornou a olhar para o resto do grupo, ficando preocupado ao ver Riko encolhida em um canto. Antes que Momoi pudesse protestar, o rapaz se afastou para ver o que acontecia.

- Espera aí. – Aomine se aproximou do grupo, parecendo inconformado com a situação – Como raios vocês se conhecem?

A resposta veio de Tetsuna, que falava como se fosse algo extremamente natural.

- Nós saíamos no ginasial.

Kagami sentiu o estômago revirar ao ouvir a resposta, sentindo-se profundamente incomodado não apenas pelo que tinha escutado, mas por não saber a razão de tudo aquilo. Tetsuna até podia ser bonitinha – de um jeito estranho e que ele não entendia –, mas não parecia ser motivo suficiente para que ele se incomodasse com algo que aconteceu quando eles nem se conheciam. _"Até essa semana, eu nem sabia que ela existia…"_, ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Como assim vocês saíam no ginasial?! – Momoi e Kise perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, inconformados e surpresos.

- Era algo esporádico. – Akashi deu de ombros – Não que isso diga respeito a vocês.

- Sei-kun, seja mais educado, por favor. – Tetsuna olhou brevemente para o ruivo ao falar, tornando a fitar os demais antes de prosseguir – Eu não fiz o ginasial na Teikou, mas conheci o Sei-kun por causa do Tetsu-nii-chan. Algumas vezes, nós três saíamos para fazer algo, mas geralmente éramos apenas eu e Sei-kun. – ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado ao terminar.

Kise suspirou.

- Então Tetsuna-chan é amiga do Akashicchi desde o ginásio… Que mundo cruel! – o loiro se afastou com uma expressão chorosa em visível drama.

- Meu deus, ele não cresce? – Aomine parecia achar graça do amigo.

Tetsuna, que tinha corado com o tratamento, se retirou em silêncio, voltando a ver as araras. Ao notar a ausência da amiga, Momoi ficou preocupada, achando que algo tinha acontecido. Enquanto isso, Riko estava inconsolável em um canto da loja, apoiando a testa em uma das araras. Hyuuga tentava animá-la mostrando alguns conjuntos que supostamente ficariam bons na garota, mas ela já o tinha expulsado duas vezes chamando-o de pervertido. Kuroko apenas ficou ao lado da treinadora até que Tetsuna se juntasse a eles.

- Riko-san, algum problema?

A morena suspirou, olhando para a outra com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

- Não foi nada, Tetsuna-san. Obrigada por se preocupar. E… Por favor, tire seu irmão daqui… Ele parado que nem um encosto ao meu lado está me assustando…! – Riko apontou para Kuroko, empalidecendo ao falar.

- Aomine-kun! – a voz de Momoi soou animada a poucos passos do trio, que se virou para ver o que acontecia – O que você achou desse? – ela sorriu para o amigo.

O rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não corou de forma visível. Ele apenas olhava para Satsuki sem entender o propósito daquilo tudo, dizendo que ela comprasse o que quisesse e que a escolha não lhe dizia respeito. Em seguida, apenas se virou e se retirou, dizendo que estava cansado daquela bobagem toda. Momoi ficou com uma expressão tristonha, mas logo foi até Kuroko pedir uma opinião.

- Momoi-san fica bem com cores vivas. – Tetsuya respondeu com seu tom apático de sempre, mas o comentário fez a garota sorrir.

- Ah, Tetsuna! Vem, o Kise pegou um conjunto lindo para você! – Satsuki então puxou a outra pela mão, indo até os provadores.

- Eu não mereço isso… – Riko suspirou.

- Ki-chan! Onde está o conjunto que você pegou? – Momoi tinha um tom animado.

Os rapazes apenas olhavam a cena toda sem entender como era possível que uma tarefa tão simples – comprar uma roupa de banho – pudesse se tornar toda aquela festa. Kagami, cansado de tentar entender o que se passava, apenas se apoiou em uma parede no canto da loja e ficou fitando o lado oposto, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Hyuuga tinha decidido ficar encarando o teto para não apanhar de Riko por estar olhando para as outras garotas com corpos mais avantajados, mas ainda estava incomodado por não conseguir animar a treinadora.

Akashi apenas acompanhava tudo em silêncio, por vezes fitando Kise como se algo o desagradasse. O loiro não parecia ter a menor noção do que ficaria bom em Tetsuna e estava apenas escolhendo os biquínis de acordo com seu gosto pessoal, o que irritava o ruivo. Murasakibara, por sua vez, tinha abstraído do passeio, concentrando-se em seu pacote de guloseimas. Ia devorando um atrás do outro, sempre em silêncio e sem oferecer nada a ninguém.

- Akashi-kun! – Momoi acenou para o ruivo e indicou que ele se aproximasse.

Tetsuna se virou com a aproximação do ruivo e então olhou para o irmão, como se o chamasse também. Ela já imaginava o que a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa queria e achou que Tetsuya devia opinar também. Na verdade, Tetsuna levaria muito mais em conta a opinião do irmão, mas não disse nada por ter apreço por Akashi.

- Akashi-kun, o que achou desse conjunto na Tetsuna? – Momoi sorriu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da outra.

Tetsuna olhava para o ruivo sem grandes expectativas, com os braços soltos ao lado do corpo. Kise parecia especialmente orgulhoso, o que tornou fácil a conclusão de que era uma escolha sua. Kuroko foi o primeiro a responder, dizendo que a irmã ficava melhor com cores claras em vez daquele vermelho escuro ou do preto escolhido mais cedo. Akashi concordou brevemente com a cabeça e então olhou para o loiro, que tremeu inconscientemente.

Kagami, ao perceber a aglomeração, não resistiu à tentação de olhar o que se passava, mas continuou onde estava. Ao ver Tetsuna usando o biquíni, o rapaz sentiu o coração bater com força e o sangue lhe subir ao rosto, precisando sair da loja para conseguir se acalmar. Sua respiração também tinha se descompassado e ele teve de respirar fundo algumas vezes. _"O que diabo está acontecendo comigo?!"_, ele fechou as mãos com força brevemente antes de sentir que voltava ao normal.

- Oe. – a voz de Aomine soou ao seu lado – Não tenha um ataque ao meu lado ou as pessoas vão achar que foi culpa minha. – ele não parecia se importar com o que se passava com o outro.

Kagami sentiu-se irritado.

- E eu lá me importo com o que vão pensar de você?!

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio, sem ver o tempo passar e sem perceber que o grupo já tinha terminado o que fazia, saindo pela porta lateral da loja. As garotas tinham sugerido a saída que não era a principal por ficar mais próxima do banheiro e das escadas que davam para a praça de alimentação, onde tinham combinado de se encontrar. Tinham acabado de chegar no ponto do corredor em que precisavam se separar quando Momoi pareceu notar a ausência dos outros.

- Onde estão o Aomine-kun e o Kagamin? – ela olhou em volta.

Os demais se entreolharam, sem saber como podiam não ter percebido a falta de duas pessoas tão grandes e escandalosas como eram. A resposta veio de Tetsuna, com um ar de quem não se preocupava.

- Eles pareciam concentrados na porta principal da loja…

- Ah, aquele Bakagami é mesmo impossível… – Riko suspirou e então apontou para Kuroko – Mande uma mensagem a ele e diga que estaremos na praça de alimentação.

O rapaz assentiu e pegou o celular. Aproveitou e avisou Aomine também para o caso de os dois terem se separado. Uma vez que a missão estivesse cumprida, o grupo se separou, com os rapazes carregando as ainda poucas sacolas descendo a escada rolante em direção à praça de alimentação e as meninas seguindo até o final do corredor para irem ao banheiro. No meio tempo, Kagami e Aomine receberam o aviso, ficando inconformados que tinham "se perdido".

- Isso é culpa sua. – Kagami tinha um ar levemente irritado, mas não era com o outro especificamente. O grande problema era que ele não sabia apontar mais nenhuma causa.

- Ah, cale a boca e vamos logo para onde eles estão! – Aomine colocou o celular de volta no bolso e começou a andar. O ruivo não viu opção senão segui-lo.

Os dois já tinham quase completado a volta no andar quando viram Tetsuna parada a poucos passos do banheiro. Havia um pequeno grupo de rapazes por perto, mas a garota parecia alheia à presença deles. No entanto, quando Momoi e Riko saíram do banheiro e os rapazes desconhecidos assoviaram, não teve como ignorá-los. Tetsuna logo foi até as outras duas, pondo-se entre elas e os rapazes, que não pareceram se incomodar.

Aomine e Kagami tinham parado onde estavam ao ver a cena, entreolhando-se com um misto de confusão e preocupação. Quando tornaram a olhar para o grupo, um dos rapazes estranhos segurava Tetsuna pela blusa, dizendo alguma coisa com um sorriso desagradável no rosto. Outro avançou na direção de Momoi, que instintivamente se encolheu e recuou um passo. Quando Aomine e Kagami se aproximaram, ouviram a voz de Tetsuna.

- Por favor, solte. Está estragando minha blusa. Não me faça repetir. – ela não tinha o tom elevado ou irritado, mas estava estranhamente séria.

Kagami agiu por impulso, empurrando o rapaz que estava em seu caminho e segurando com força o pulso daquele que estava com Tetsuna. Aomine, que tinha ido logo atrás, puxou o rapaz que se engraçava para cima de Momoi, segurando-o pela gola. Os dois pareciam sérios e suas alturas absurdas eram intimidadoras. A voz de Kagami saía contida, mas perceptivelmente irritada.

- Ela disse para soltar.

Os três estranhos engoliram em seco, mas sorriram torto. O que tinha o braço segurado por Kagami achou que, se provocasse, poderia conseguir alguma coisa.

- E você por acaso é namorado dela pra se meter no caminho?

O ruivo não respondeu, mas apertou com mais força o pulso do rapaz.

- Ah, que saco. – Aomine levantou o rapaz que segurava pela gola – Podemos só jogá-los em algum lugar? – ele olhou do rapaz, que tinha uma expressão sinceramente assustada, para as garotas.

- Cê é louco?! Vai quebrar meu pulso! – o outro rapaz tentou se soltar de Kagami, que não afrouxou a mão.

- Solte-a. – sua voz saía mais baixa como um recurso para controlar a irritação.

- Kagami-kun, não quebre o braço do rapaz, por favor. – Tetsuna parecia inabalada – Não vale a pena.

Ouvir aquilo fez o estranho se irritar e tentar avançar em cima da garota. A reação de Kagami foi imediata, puxando-o para longe e virando seu braço para as costas. O rapaz protestou, mas disse que iria embora se fosse solto e que não faria mais nada com as garotas. No meio tempo, Aomine tinha pegado o terceiro e suspendido também, colocando-os longe das garotas.

- Espero não termos um problema aqui. – o estudante da Touou sorria com certa satisfação ao cruzar os braços e olhar para os rapazes, que se apressaram em negar.

- Kagami-kun. – a voz de Tetsuna soou estranhamente firme e teve efeito imediato. O ruivo soltou o outro garoto e logo o trio tinha ido embora esbravejando. Então Kagami se virou para Tetsuna e as outras.

- Vocês estão bem?

As três assentiram e Riko e Momoi pareciam mais alteradas que Tetsuna.

- Você não precisava ter se envolvido, apesar de reconhecer que a intervenção de vocês foi de grande ajuda. Da forma como estava, não poderia proteger Momoi-san. – Tetsuna ajeitou a roupa, olhando fixamente para a gola um pouco esgarçada da blusa – Foi Tetsu-nii-chan quem me deu…

Kagami suspirou, sem saber o que responder. Não conseguia entender porque a garota não podia simplesmente agradecer e porque ela parecia tão inabalada em comparação as outras. Mas, antes que qualquer pensamento mais concreto pudesse se formar na mente do rapaz, Momoi se manifestou, dizendo que eles deviam ir logo para a praça de alimentação encontrar os outros. Ao caminhar, ela tinha segurando o braço de Aomine e não parecia que ia soltar tão cedo.

Hyuuga foi o primeiro a se manifestar quando as garotas chegaram à mesa com Aomine e Kagami.

- Como vocês demoraram. Aposto que o Kagami aprontou alguma coisa.

O ruivo ia protestar, mas Riko foi mais rápida em responder.

- Tivemos um pequeno problema… Técnico. – ela franziu o cenho e se sentou, cruzando os braços antes de continuar – Mas já está tudo bem graças a eles e Tetsuna-san.

O grupo pareceu não entender, mas, antes que alguém pudesse questionar, Kuroko se virou para a irmã.

- Tetsuna, sua blusa.

A garota suspirou discretamente e levou as mãos ao peito, fechando-as suavemente na gola. Ela fitou o irmão por alguns segundos antes de se curvar e pedir desculpas pelo descuido. Quando tornou a se levantar, ela decidiu explicar o que tinha acontecido. Hyuuga ficou visivelmente irritado, mas se controlava para não fazer nenhum estardalhaço. Aquilo fez Riko sorrir discretamente. Akashi apenas tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, olhando para um ponto qualquer. De certa forma, ele se sentia agradecido a Kagami, mas não era algo que admitiria. _"Ele não fez nada além de sua obrigação"_, Seijuurou olhou de soslaio para Tetsuna e então tornou a olhar para outro ponto.

Murasakibara parecia não se importar, mas tinha ficado preocupado ao ouvir o relato. Apesar da pouca intimidade que tinham, ele não desejava mal elas. Kise olhou para Momoi, franzindo o cenho ao ver que ela continuava apertando o braço de Aomine. A garota estava visivelmente abalada, especialmente por terem avançado diretamente sobre ela. Então o loiro olhou para Tetsuna, que apenas terminou de contar a história e continuou com seu ar indiferente. Kuroko então se levantou e foi até a irmã, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Você fez bem, Tetsuna.

- Mas… A blusa que Tetsu-chan me deu… – ela fitou o irmão sem terminar a frase.

Kuroko sorriu discretamente de canto.

- Podemos comprar outra.

Os olhos da garota brilharam e ela logo concordou.


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsuna acompanhava o irmão em silêncio pela loja de roupa, apenas balançando suavemente a cabeça quando não gostava de algo que ele escolhia. Apesar de ser previsível que ela gostaria da maioria das peças, os demais ainda ficaram impressionados com quão pouco a garota tinha desgostado. Momoi e Riko eventualmente se cansaram e decidiram olhar a loja e a morena arrastou Hyuuga para segurar as peças que ela escolhesse. Momoi decidiu fazer o mesmo com Aomine.

- O que você tem hoje, Satsuki? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Qual é o problema? Você já está aqui, então sirva para alguma coisa! – ela olhou torto para o amigo e logo começou a passar pelas araras atrás de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Aomine apenas suspirou em resposta.

Murasakibara ficou pouco tempo dentro da loja, mas luzes coloridas no corredor lhe chamaram a atenção e ele foi ver o que era, satisfeito por ter encontrado uma loja de doces em um lugar tão inesperado. Kagami e Akashi olhavam a loja sem grande interesse, mas o menor logo pareceu se interessar por algo. O jogador da Seirin apenas acompanhou o outro com o olhar, estranhando ao vê-lo diante da prateleira de acessórios. Akashi trocou algumas palavras com um vendedor e logo voltava, indo até Tetsuna.

- Tetsuna, venha cá. – Akashi levava uma boina delicada nas mãos, de um tom não muito claro, mas que combinava com a garota perfeitamente.

Kuroko e a irmã se viraram e o rapaz pegou as poucas peças que a outra carregava nos braços. Tetsuna agradeceu e então foi ver o que o amigo queria. A poucos passos, Kagami observava com atenção, ficando com o cenho cada vez mais franzido. Akashi então colocou a boina sobre os cabelos azuis e sorriu com satisfação.

- Gostou? – quando ela assentiu, ele continuou – Então use quando for me ver jogar.

Tetsuna concordou e logo voltou para junto do irmão para mostrar a boina. Kuroko olhou brevemente para Akashi antes de dizer que combinava com a irmã. A garota parecia feliz e logo tinha voltado a acompanhar o irmão pela loja com um leve brilho no olhar. De repente, o rapaz parou, o que pareceu assustar Tetsuna levemente, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada por alguns segundos. Kagami ia se aproximar para perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando o menor decidiu se manifestar.

- Tetsuna. – ele se virou para a irmã – Quando você for ao meu jogo, não precisa ir com nada que lhe destaque, pois dessa forma eu serei o único a vê-la. – ele tinha um ar estranhamente mais sério, mas a garota não pareceu se importar, concordando de imediato.

- Sim, Tetsu-nii-chan. – apesar de não sorrir, ela se sentia feliz pelo comentário. Mais feliz do que tinha se sentido ao ganhar a boina de Akashi e Tetsuya sabia disso, o que fez com que ele se sentisse melhor e pudesse suprimir o leve ciúme que sentira.

Kise, que olhava distraído a loja, tinha parado ao perceber o clima de tensão entre os dois irmãos, mas sorriu quando tudo pareceu se resolver. Então uma ideia que o loiro classificou como genial lhe ocorreu e ele foi até o restante do grupo, reunindo todos mesmo que tivesse de puxá-los pela mão.

- Escutem, escutem! Eu tive uma ótima ideia! – ele sorria animado e Aomine suspirou. Kise apenas ignorou a reação do amigo – Vamos brincar de quem consegue dar a melhor impressão na Tetsuna-chan! – ele juntou as duas mãos diante do peito, parecendo orgulhoso da ideia que tivera.

Akashi olhou sem muita simpatia para o mais alto.

- E desde quando você tem toda intimidade com ela, Ryouta?

- Ah, deixe disso, Akashicchi! – o loiro gesticulou no ar como se aquilo não importasse – E então? Vamos? Claro que o Kurokocchi não conta, porque ela vai ficar feliz com qualquer coisa vinda dele… – ele ficou com um ar levemente derrotado ao falar, mas logo se recuperou – Vai ser divertido! E o prazo final vai ser até o dia acabar! Ela precisa sorrir para considerarmos válido!

- Eu não vou brincar desse jogo idiota. – Kagami e Aomine responderam ao mesmo tempo, parecendo realmente incomodados com a ideia.

- Não vejo motivo para isso. – Hyuuga coçou a nuca. Não entendia nem como tinha sido envolvido naquilo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois, tão logo ouviu a resposta do rapaz, Riko o puxou pelo braço para continuarem olhando as roupas da loja.

- Ah! Midorimacchi! – Kise sorriu largamente ao ver o amigo entrando na loja, ignorando completamente a presença de Takao logo do lado. Então o loiro foi até os integrantes da Shuutoku, contando o plano para Midorima.

- E por que eu participaria disso? – ele ajeitou os óculos com a mão que não estava enfaixada.

A resposta de Takao foi imediata.

- Seu horóscopo não dizia que você estava com a sorte alta hoje? E você está com o seu item do dia, então o que pode dar errado? – o moreno parecia satisfeito com as provocações e sorriu largamente quando Midorima concordou sem hesitar ao ouvir as referências ao horóscopo.

- Ah, vocês viram o Murasakicchi? – Kise pareceu ter notado a ausência do outro só naquele instante.

- Ele está na loja de doces aqui em frente. – Midorima apontou por sobre o ombro para o outro lado do corredor. Kise agradeceu e saiu.

- E já pensou no que você vai dar para ela, Shin-chan? – Takao sorria de canto ao falar.

A resposta foi um olhar gélido que fez o moreno rir e ir olhar o que precisava.

* * *

Depois de provar várias das peças escolhidas por Kuroko, Tetsuna finalmente conseguiu escolher aquela de que gostava mais. Era uma blusa bastante simples, de tecido leve, mas não muito fino. O modelo era delicado e a garota sentiu que combinava perfeitamente. Kuroko, apesar de não ter dito nada, também preferia aquela, mas compraria qualquer uma que a irmã quisesse. Então, quando os dois saíram da área dos provadores, Tetsuna sentiu que havia uma presença estranha, escondendo-se imediatamente atrás de Kuroko.

- O que houve, Tetsuna? – o rapaz continuou andando normalmente ao perguntar.

- Aquele com o Midorima-kun. – ela respondeu com um sussurro.

Kuroko olhou na direção do amigo, entendendo o que se passava.

- Ah, Takao-kun.

- Un. – ela assentiu – Ele é… Como um inimigo natural…

O rapaz não podia discordar. Takao conseguia enxergá-lo sem problemas, mesmo com toda sua falta de presença. Tetsuna sentia como se o moreno pudesse ver através deles e Kuroko não podia culpá-la. Mesmo assim, ele seguiu normalmente para a fila de pagamento e logo Akashi tinha se juntado a eles para pagar pela boina que dera para Tetsuna. Ao ver a cena, no entanto, o ruivo não pôde deixar de rir.

- O que foi, Tetsuna? Por que você está se escondendo atrás do Tetsuya?

A garota apenas apontou para Takao.

- Ah, aquele com o Shintarou? – ele olhou do moreno para a garota – Ele a assusta, é? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

Pela forma como o ruivo sorriu, ela se apressou em negar. Sabia que Akashi podia ser assustador e não duvidava que ele fizesse alguma loucura, mesmo que por um motivo pequeno. O ruivo riu, pagando pela boina logo após Kuroko pagar pela blusa, e então tornou a se virar para a garota, colocando a mão suavemente sobre sua cabeça.

- Pronto, Tetsuna. Agora ela é oficialmente sua. Está feliz?

A garota olhou para o amigo e concordou com a cabeça. Akashi então pôs as mãos nos bolsos e foi para fora da loja. Imediatamente, Kuroko estendeu a sacola com a blusa para a irmã, que simplesmente a pegou e a abraçou, sorrindo de canto com o presente. O rapaz sorriu inconscientemente de volta com a cena. Era estranho sentir ciúme da relação de Akashi com Tetsuna tão de repente, especialmente considerando que ele confiava nos integrantes da Geração dos Milagres, mas Tetsuya não se importou.

Quando os dois saíram, Kise esperava na porta com um pequeno buquê de rosas. Ele se curvou gentilmente, estendendo as flores para Tetsuna e falando com uma voz suave. Estranhamente, ele tinha o tom mais educado que empolgado ao falar e seu sorriso era mais tranquilo e não com o ar irritante de sempre.

- Lindas flores para uma bela mulher. – o loiro manteve o contato visual até que Tetsuna estendesse a mão para pegar o buquê.

Por reflexo, a garota as aproximou do nariz para sentir o perfume, mas sua expressão era a de sempre, o que deixou Kise um pouco frustrado. Mas ele não se importou. Não estava terminado ainda. Tetsuna abaixou o braço com a sacola dada pelo irmão, segurando-a pela alça, e manteve o buquê próximo ao rosto por mais alguns segundos, como se quisesse manter o rapaz da Kaijou na expectativa. Então ela o fitou, abaixando as flores para não cobrir a boca.

- Eu… Prefiro hortênsias.

Kise sentiu-se desmoronar e saiu correndo com uma expressão chorosa. A garota apenas o acompanhou com o olhar, virando-se para o irmão em seguida, mas não conseguiu nenhuma resposta. Quando Akashi começou a rir com gosto, ela decidiu falar com ele para descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

- Você acabou de destruir toda a moral de um homem, Tetsuna. – o ruivo sorriu com satisfação.

A garota tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, sem entender o significado daquilo. Akashi apenas lhe acariciou a cabeça, dizendo que não tinha problema que ela não soubesse o que estava acontecendo porque não era nada importante. Por fim, quando todos saíram da loja, Momoi perguntou se havia algum lugar em que Tetsuna queria ir.

- Ali. – ela apontou para a loja de doces.

- Ah, parece até o Muk-kun! – Momoi riu, mas logo parou – Aliás… Onde ele está?! – ela parecia inconformada com a ausência do rapaz.

- Ali. – Tetsuna repetiu, atraindo a atenção de todos. Momoi suspirou. Era bem esperado que o rapaz tivesse fugido para a loja de doces.

- Ah, então vocês finalmente saíram. – Murasakibara sorriu para os amigos ao vê-los entrando na loja de guloseimas.

- Não saia sem avisar, idiota! – Momoi parecia brava ao falar, mas logo abaixou o tom de voz – Não me preocupe desse jeito.

O rapaz deu de ombros, voltando a olhar os produtos da loja. O grupo logo dispersou e Tetsuna ficou sozinha na porta, sem saber por onde começar. Ela estava pensativa, olhando as diversas prateleiras de onde estava, mas não estava suficientemente distraída para não sentir a aproximação de alguém a suas costas. Ao dar um passo para o lado, viu um Midorima passar como se tivesse sido empurrado em sua direção. Ela apenas o fitou com paciência, esperando que falasse algo.

- Tetsuna-san. – Midorima rapidamente se recompôs – Aceite isso. – ele estendeu um pacotinho com diversas presilhas de cabelo. Algumas tinham tema floral, outras tinham laços de diversos tamanhos. Também havia do tipo simples, apenas colorida, e as com temas de animais.

Tetsuna pegou o pacote sem questionar, especialmente por conseguir ver que o rapaz se sentia nervoso. O que ela não sabia era a causa do nervosismo ou porque ele estava dando aquelas presilhas para ela. Midorima pigarreou e colocou a mão livre no bolso ao voltar a falar, franzindo levemente o cenho na tentativa de voltar à pose de sempre.

- Para quando você precisar jogar de novo. – ele fitou a garota de volta por mais alguns segundos e ia completar a frase quando Momoi se aproximou.

- Oh! Tetsuna! Que bonitinhas! – a garota de cabelos rosados sorriu – Onde você comprou?

- Eu ganhei. – Tetsuna indicou Midorima, que se sentiu imediatamente constrangido, mas se controlava para não demonstrar.

- Oh! Midorin dando presentes para Tetsuna? Isso é novo. – a aluna da Touou parecia se divertir – Mas são muitas, não são?

- É claro que é novo, idiota. – Midorima se sentia irritado com as provocações vindo também de Momoi – E eu não sei do que garotas gostam. – ele se virou e começou a se retirar, mas Takao logo apareceu.

- Nossa, _Midorin_, são muitas mesmo! – o moreno tinha um ar zombeteiro, divertindo-se com o novo apelido, e riu com o olhar do amigo em sua direção – Não me olhe assim, foi você quem comprou tudo aquilo. Por acaso, _Midorin_, você quer que ela fique bonita para quando for te ver de novo? – ele fez um coração com as mãos.

Midorima apenas revirou os olhos e continuou andando, indo ver as outras lojas. Takao ria com vontade atrás do amigo. Tetsuna estranhou a cena, mas logo tinha guardado as presilhas na sacola da blusa para poder liberar a mão. Então pegou uma cesta e foi olhar os produtos da loja. Momoi, empolgada ao seu lado, dizia de quais gostava mais e quais achava estranhos, mas Tetsuna pegava aquilo de que gostava independentemente da opinião da outra.

- Ah, Tetsuna, você gosta disso? – Momoi pegou um dos pacotes da cesta da outra, parecendo surpresa – Eu adoro esse! É muito bom, não é? – ela sorriu e devolveu o doce para a cesta.

Então Tetsuna parou, olhando para o topo da prateleira. Ela via um pacote branco com estampas coloridas típico do doce de que ela mais gostava. Mas, com sua pouca altura, ela sabia que não conseguiria alcançar. Ao perceber a dificuldade da amiga, Momoi foi atrás de Murasakibara, o mais alto do grupo, para dizer que ajudasse. Quando o rapaz chegou, pegou dois pacotes na prateleira e entregou um a Tetsuna.

- Não tinha visto esse aqui, comecei pelo outro lado. – ele sorriu, colocando o pacote na própria cesta já cheia – As pessoas costumam achar esse estranho.

Tetsuna concordou com a cabeça e logo se curvou para o rapaz.

- Muito obrigada, Murasakibara-kun.

- Não precisa agradecer, Tetsuna-san. Que outros mais você pegou? Eu posso dizer o que achei, se quiser.

- Eu gostaria muito, Murasakibara-kun. Considerando tudo que já o vi comer nesse pouco tempo em que o vi, acredito que a sua opinião seja a de maior valia. – ela se virou novamente para a prateleira, estendendo a cesta para o rapaz enquanto olhava os outros produtos.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver… – Murasakibara começou a mexer na cesta, pondo aqueles de que gostava de um lado e os de que não gostava tanto ou não tinha provado ainda de outro.

Os dois continuaram andando pela loja e conversando sobre as mais diversas guloseimas como se tivessem se conhecido muito tempo antes e já fossem grandes amigos. Kuroko sentiu-se bem com a cena, já que achou que, por algum motivo que ele não sabia dizer, Murasakibara e Tetsuna não se dariam muito bem. _"Mas Murasakibara-kun é uma boa pessoa, então não é exatamente surpreendente"_, ele voltou a olhar alguns produtos em uma prateleira não muito longe de onde estava a irmã.

Kagami surgiu repentinamente ao lado do rapaz, perguntando o que se passava entre Tetsuna e Atsushi. Kuroko olhou brevemente para o ruivo antes de responder que Tetsuna tinha um fraco por doces, especialmente os que fossem difíceis de achar. Ela dizia que a raridade tornava o doce mais especial ainda. Kagami riu da resposta.

- Ela gosta especialmente se for colorido. – Kuroko completou.

- Ela é doida. – o ruivo se divertia.

- Por favor, não fale assim de Tetsuna. Especialmente na frente dela. – o menor olhou para o amigo ao falar.

- Ok, ok. – Kagami deu de ombros – Você não sabe da ideia idiota do Kise? – ele franziu o cenho.

Kuroko estranhou, negando com a cabeça.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. Não é nada importante. – Kagami sorriu inconscientemente – Não é nada ruim, não se preocupe. – ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do amigo.

Naquele momento, um Kise derrotado voltou para junto dos amigos, conformado com a ideia de que não conseguiria ganhar o próprio jogo. Mas não iria desistir. Tinha realmente achado Tetsuna uma graça e já planejava tentar impressioná-la, mesmo se os amigos não aceitassem sua ideia. Como a garota ainda não tinha escolhido para que escola iria, o loiro ainda tinha esperanças de que ela escolhesse a Kaijou.

O dia tinha passado depressa e logo o sol se punha, de forma que o grupo achou que era melhor irem embora. Midorima e Takao, estranhamente, estavam esperando na porta e o moreno carregava um pacote de tamanho médio nas mãos. Ao avistarem o grupo, Takao acenou, dizendo que se aproximassem. Tetsuna imediatamente se escondeu atrás do irmão, espiando com cautela os movimentos dos alunos da Shuutoku. Akashi franziu levemente o cenho, olhando friamente para o moreno, mas se manteve em silêncio.

- Ué, onde está a Tetsuna-chan? – Takao analisou o grupo com calma, estranhando ver Kuroko, mas não a garota.

- Não sabia que vocês eram tão íntimos. – o tom de Akashi era frio.

- Ah, na verdade, eu só a vi uma vez além de hoje. – Takao sorriu despreocupadamente – Quando ela foi até a Shuutoku devolver o objeto da sorte do Shin-chan! – e então apontou para Midorima – Mas que pena, eu queria muito entregar isso para a Tetsuna-chan. – ele indicou o pacote que tinha em mãos.

Ao ouvir o tratamento saindo pela segunda vez da boca de Takao, Tetsuna saiu de trás do irmão, encarando o moreno como se pudesse atravessá-lo. Por causa da sensação de desconforto que sentia quando estava próxima do aluno da Shuutoku, ser chamada daquele jeito por ele a irritava. Era diferente de Kise, por exemplo, a tratando por "Tetsuna-chan", que causava apenas constrangimento. Akashi olhou da garota para o moreno, falando com a voz tranquila.

- Você não devia deixar uma dama irritada.

- Ora, ora. O que é isso? Eu não quis deixar ninguém irritado. – Takao sorria despreocupadamente.

Kuroko foi quem respondeu.

- Você não devia deixar Tetsuna irritada.

Quando a garota falou, sua voz estava surpreendentemente dura.

- O que você quer?

Takao piscou algumas vezes, surpreendendo-se ao notar a garota. Mas logo tinha se recomposto e tirava um bichinho de pelúcia do pacote. Os olhos eram enormes e Tetsuna recuou ao vê-los, tornando a se esconder atrás do irmão. Quando Takao olhou novamente para onde a garota devia estar, estranhou por encontrar um espaço vazio. Então ele suspirou e entregou o pacote a Kuroko.

- Dê a ela por mim depois, ok? – Takao sorriu ao falar e fez um coração com as mãos. Então se virou para Midorima – Vamos, Shin-chan?

- Idiota. – Midorima ajeitou os óculos e se virou, começando a andar.

* * *

No trem de volta para casa, Kise não resistiu à tentação de perguntar a Tetsuna qual tinha sido o melhor presente que ela ganhou durante o dia, sem contar o dado por Kuroko. A garota parou para pensar por alguns segundos e estava prestes a responder quando Akashi, ao seu lado, a chamou.

- O que houve, Sei-kun?

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas tirando a boina que tinha dado à garota e se abaixando. Quando todos deram por si, Akashi estava beijando Tetsuna. Era apenas um beijo na testa, mas tinha sido igualmente inesperado e surpreendente vindo do rapaz. Então, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, ele tornou a por a boina sobre a cabeça de Tetsuna e olhou para Kagami como se quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Tetsuna sentiu o rosto ferver como nunca, fechando as mãos com força na borda da boina e a puxando para baixo para esconder o rosto. Kuroko passou um braço ao redor da irmã para que ela não caísse, já que eles não tinham onde sentar e ela tinha deixado de se segurar em algum lugar. Pelo menos era isso que seu consciente continuava a repetir incansavelmente, como se precisasse se convencer de que aquele era o único motivo.

Kagami, quando cruzou o olhar com Akashi, conseguiu captar a mensagem com facilidade. Era como se o estudante da Rakuzan repetisse incansavelmente "sinta-se como o verme que você é por não poder fazer isso". O estudante da Seirin sentia-se confuso sobre o motivo que tinha levado o outro a agir daquele jeito, especialmente a olhá-lo como olhava, com toda aquela superioridade irritante, mas também por não saber dizer por que aquilo o deixava tão irritado. Por que um simples beijo na testa de Tetsuna tinha despertado nele a vontade de socar Akashi.

- Ah, Akashicchi! – Kise tinha um tom infantil e foi o único a ter coragem de quebrar o silêncio que tinha se formado no grupo – Isso é injusto! Você não pode dar duas coisas para a Tetsuna-chan!

A garota sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada com o tratamento, agradecendo mentalmente por já estar completamente vermelha e com a boina no rosto. Akashi apenas riu com satisfação antes de se virar para a garota e falar com um tom entre superior e divertido. Ele já sabia qual seria a resposta, tinha plena consciência de que não precisava ter beijado a testa da garota. Mas o que podia fazer se gostava de vê-la envergonhada?

- Tetsuna, sem contar o que o Tetsuya lhe deu, de quem foi o presente que você mais gostou?

A garota abaixou levemente a boina, de forma a deixar apenas os olhos expostos. Então, em um gesto tímido, ela apontou para Akashi, que sorriu com satisfação. Mas ele não deixaria as coisas quietas tão facilmente e ela sabia disso, de forma que voltou a segurar a boina com as duas mãos como numa tentativa não muito bem sucedida de se recompor.

- Pela boina? – Akashi tinha um ar paciente. Quando ela concordou com a cabeça, o ruivo se virou para Kise – Satisfeito? – o sorriso em seu rosto apenas fez aumentar quando o loiro cruzou os braços diante do corpo com uma frustração infantil.

Mas logo o grupo tinha voltado a conversar animadamente, dispersando o clima estranho. Tetsuna sentiu-se aliviada e não demorou muito para se recompor. Então cada um foi desembarcando na estação em que precisava para voltar para casa. Menos Akashi e Murasakibara, que voltariam para Kyoto e Akita respectivamente apenas no dia seguinte.


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A: capítulo a partir do capítulo 84 do mangá! O capítulo ta meio corrido no começo porque o foco não são esses primeiros jogos, mas o último da Seirin nas preliminares._

* * *

Tetsuna não ficou surpresa ao ver que a Seirin e a Shuutoku jogariam ao mesmo tempo, mas satisfeita. Poderia analisar Midorima jogando enquanto torcesse pelo irmão. Ela entrou na quadra sem saber que aquela seria sua pior decisão do dia e foi para a arquibancada, sentando-se em uma fileira mais distante de cadeiras. Os jogadores já estavam todos em quadra e a garota sentia-se bem com o desempenho da escola do irmão.

O tempo passava depressa, mas isso não a impedia de olhar para a quadra de Shuutoku. A presença de Takao a incomodava sem dúvidas, mas não a limitava. _"Mas o que é essa sensação que não vai embora…? Eu não gosto dela…"_, Tetsuna franziu levemente o cenho. Conforme o fim da partida se aproximava, mais a sensação ruim e incômoda crescia em seu peito, sufocando-a. Ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar até o fim da partida se continuasse daquele jeito.

Tetsuna manteve-se olhando a quadra em que Midorima e Takao jogavam, convencendo-se cada vez mais de que o que sentia superava qualquer mal-estar que o moreno já tinha lhe causado. _"Mas de onde vem essa intenção tão… Desagradável…?"_, seus orbes azuis passaram por todos os jogadores, fossem da Shuutoku ou da Kirisaki Daiichi, sem conseguir detectar uma fonte específica. _"Uma única pessoa é capaz de ter toda essa vontade de destruir por completo os oponentes…?"_, seu estômago apertou.

Antes que o terceiro tempo tivesse chegado ao fim, Tetsuna se levantou e saiu, voltando para casa enquanto lutava contra o mal-estar físico crescente. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas quando ela abriu a porta da residência e se permitiu cair na entrada, precisando desesperadamente de ar. Nunca tinha encontrado tamanha ruindade em sua vida.

* * *

Tetsuya estranhou ao olhar para a arquibancada no fim da partida e não encontrar a irmã. Tinha certeza de tê-la visto quando o jogo começou. _"Ela deve estar em casa, não há nada com que eu precise me preocupar"_, ele se virou para o restante do time. Shuutoku tinha ganhado a partida ao lado e ele sabia o que aquilo significava. O rapaz obrigou-se a manter o foco no que acontecia ao seu redor, por mais que sentisse que havia algo de errado na ausência da irmã.

A conversa entre os integrantes do time puxou Kuroko de volta à realidade.

- Nós também ganhamos na última vez… – ele ouviu alguém dizer, completando a resposta ao comentário de Hyuuga sobre a próxima partida que teriam.

- Eu acredito que não. Eu tenho a sensação de que a próxima partida será ainda mais difícil por causa disso. – seu tom era sério, mas firme. Tinha plena consciência de que Shuutoku iria com tudo sobre eles por causa da derrota.

* * *

Quando Kuroko chegou em casa, Tetsuna estava dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto, sem qualquer sinal do mal-estar que sentira durante a partida. O rapaz sorriu, fechando a porta do cômodo em silêncio. Talvez fosse apenas cansaço pela diferença de ambientes. Desde que voltara, Tetsuna não teve tempo suficiente para se acostumar a viver na cidade, de forma que era natural que ficasse facilmente fatigada.

* * *

O dia da partida da Seirin contra a Shuutoku finalmente chegou e Tetsuna, assim como o irmão, sentia-se ansiosa. Kuroko tinha conversado previamente com Riko para que a irmã pudesse ficar no banco com o time e ninguém viu qualquer problema. Tetsuna sentiu-se contente ao saber, pois significava que poderia ficar próxima ao irmão mesmo naquele momento de tamanha importância.

Mas ela ainda sentia traços da sensação ruim que a sufocara no dia anterior. Suas pernas ainda não estavam totalmente firmes e algumas vezes ela sentiu como se algo sugasse todo o ar de seus pulmões. Mesmo assim, a garota se manteve impassível durante a partida. Não poderia, não ousaria atrapalhar o irmão e o time. Precisava aguentar até que a partida acabasse. _"Não há nada aqui, não há motivo para fica assim. Recomponha-se, Tetsuna. Aguente só mais um pouco. Veja… Tetsu-chan e todos estão se esforçando. Não se torne um obstáculo"_, ela juntou as mãos diante do corpo, apertando uma fortemente com a outra.

Tão logo a partida acabou, Tetsuna disse a Kuroko que se sentia muito cansada e iria voltar mais cedo. O rapaz apenas concordou em silêncio, mas a suspeita do dia anterior tinha voltado. A menor não estava agindo normalmente. Não era possível que fosse apenas cansaço. Mas ele precisava se focar no campeonato naquele momento, por mais preocupado que estivesse com a irmã. Ela iria querer daquele jeito.

A necessidade de procurar pelo #2 foi suficiente para trazer Kuroko de volta à realidade, especialmente quando encontrou com Momoi, Midorima e Kise. Aquela era uma cena inesperada, mas, de certa forma, agradável. Então Kuroko decidiu voltar para pegar suas coisas e poder ir para casa.

No caminho, ao ouvir a história de Hyuuga sobre o que tinha acontecido a Teppei, Kuroko sentiu certo alívio por Tetsuna não estar junto. Pessoas como Hanamiya Makoto, que eram ruins com os outros pelo simples prazer de vê-las sofrer, deixavam a garota especialmente irritada. _"O jogo da Shuutoku…!"_, Kuroko parou com a chave a meio caminho da porta ao chegar em casa. As atitudes de Tetsuna finalmente tinham uma explicação.

- Tetsu-chan! – a garota estava parada a poucos passos do hall de entrada, sorrindo para o irmão.

- Tadaima, Tetsuna. – ele sorriu de volta.

- Okaeri, Tetsu-chan. Está com fome? Eu fiz a janta. – ela se virou e começou a ir em direção à cozinha, mas parou ao ouvir o irmão a chamando – Algo errado, Tetsu-chan?

- Tetsuna… Como você se sente? – ele tinha um ar estranhamente sério que fez a garota engolir em seco.

- Um pouco cansada ainda. Não é nada demais, então Tetsu-chan não precisa se preocupar. – ela deu um sorriso fraco e rapidamente se virou para sair.

Kuroko não respondeu.

* * *

Apesar da insistência de Tetsuna em acompanhá-lo no jogo da Seirin contra a Kisiraki Daiichi depois da semana de folga, Kuroko não tinha certeza sobre deixá-la tão próxima à quadra. Como na outra vez, ninguém se manifestou contra o pedido de deixar a garota com o pessoal que ficaria no banco, o que deixou o rapaz um tanto frustrado, mas não abalado. Era esperado, considerando que Tetsuna não atrapalhava. Na verdade, ela tentava fazer tudo que podia para ajudar.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Kuroko olhou a irmã fixamente nos olhos ao perguntar durante o aquecimento antes da partida.

- Un. – ela concordou suavemente com a cabeça – Concentre-se no jogo, Tetsu-chan.

O rapaz afagou brevemente as mechas da outra antes de se juntar aos companheiros.

Tão logo o jogo começou, Tetsuna sentiu-se sufocada. _"Eu posso lidar enquanto for apenas isso…"_, ela juntou as mãos com força diante do corpo, mantendo-se firmemente em pé. Seus orbes acompanhavam fixamente a bola, de forma a mantê-la concentrada na partida e não na sensação de que havia uma mão fechando cada vez mais em volta de seu pescoço. Ela tinha entendido de onde vinha o desconforto tão logo viu o time adversário. _"Todos eles… Todos eles são da pior escória…"_, ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Ela não pôde evitar ouvir a conversa dos jogadores reservas sobre os dados das partidas do adversário. A quantidade de feridos, com ou sem internação. O pensamento de Tetsuna se repetiu. A pior escória. Não havia dúvidas daquilo e a intervenção de Teppei para proteger Hyuuga em um rebote comprovava aquilo. Mas não era a única coisa errada. Teppei estava se movimentando estranhamente. _"Não só isso, como a bandagem em seu joelho… O que pode ter havido para ele ter de tomar cuidado…? Será possível que a atitude de todos significa que há algo mais além da hostilidade óbvia do outro time…?"_, ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

A bola corria rápida de um lado para o outro e Seirin logo conseguiu a primeira pontuação. Mas a sensação de desconforto não abandonava Tetsuna por mais que a garota resistisse e logo ela sentiu que suas pernas cederiam. Um dos rapazes no banco, o que estava sentado mais próximo dela, foi discretamente para o lado, abrindo espaço suficiente para deixá-la se sentar. Tetsuna agradeceu e tornou a olhar o jogo.

* * *

Aomine tinha notado a movimentação no banco da Seirin, ficando surpreso ao ver Tetsuna. No entanto, o estado da garota era visivelmente péssimo e ele duvidava que ela fosse aguentar até o fim, independentemente da causa. O rapaz se concentrou apenas na garota por alguns segundos, analisando sua aparência. Não era possível ver se ela tremia, se estava pálida ou se suava, mas suas mãos fechadas com força já diziam muito. Como não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, o estudante da Touou tornou a se concentrar no jogo.

* * *

Tetsuna se levantou assim que foi dado o tempo pedido por Riko, permitindo que os jogadores se sentassem no banco. Ela apenas se limitou a ficar alguns passos atrás, olhando para um ponto qualquer do outro lado da quadra. Nem mesmo o escândalo de Kagami ou os demais conversando, fosse sobre o que fosse, lhe atraíam a atenção. Somente quando a bola voltou a rolar que Tetsuna tornou a se focar nos jogadores.

"_Kiyoshi-kun ficou sozinho…? Isso não é perigoso…?"_, Tetsuna franziu levemente o cenho, sentindo-se mais firme por causa da preocupação anulando parte dos efeitos da atmosfera ruim que cercava o time da Kirisaki Daiichi. Apesar disso, o jogo parecia correr bem, com a Seirin continuando a fazer mais pontos que o adversário conforme o tempo passava. _"Mas ele está visivelmente cheio de hematomas… Isso não devia ter alguma penalização…? O outro time pode sair ileso disso tudo tão facilmen…"_, seus orbes azuis se arregalaram ao ver o jogador da Kirisaki Daiichi pegando o rebote ao mesmo tempo em que Teppei caía.

Sua voz entalou na garganta, recusando-se a sair. Mas a garota tinha a boca semiaberta em choque, em um quase grito silencioso. Ao ver tudo de que o adversário era capaz apenas pelo prazer de destruir, Tetsuna sentiu como se algo a invadisse violentamente, fazendo-a tremer sem qualquer possibilidade de resistência. A expressão no rosto de todos era um misto de temor, espanto e raiva. Mas Kiyoshi não demorou a se levantar e, graças ao silêncio que reinava absoluto na quadra e à voz elevada do rapaz, a garota conseguiu ouvir suas palavras.

- Foi por isso que eu decidi. – Teppei parecia estar com sérias dificuldades para se por em pé, mas continuou – Se os corações deles se fragilizarem, eu me tornarei seu suporte. Se eles são ameaçados, eu serei seu escudo. Eu vou me sacrificar a qualquer dia para proteger todo mundo. Foi por isso que eu voltei!

Tetsuna não conseguiu evitar se sentir encantada com o discurso do rapaz. _"Ele… É como um irmão mais velho para todo mundo…"_, ela sorriu discretamente de canto por um instante. Mas o efeito daquilo nos jogadores da Kirisaki Daiichi tinha sido imediato. Makoto não suportava a ideia de perder, a ideia de as coisas não seguirem seus planos ou times como o da Seirin. A atmosfera ao redor do time adversário se tornou mais densa, impedindo que a garota se livrasse da sensação ruim que a engolia durante o jogo.

Quando o segundo tempo acabou e os times puderam se retirar, Kuroko percebeu que a irmã mal se aguentava em pé. Ela caminhava com dificuldade, apoiando-se na parede e recusando qualquer ajuda, mesmo a dele. "Não quero dar trabalho" foi tudo o que ela disse quando perguntaram o motivo. Uma vez no vestiário, Tetsuna se escorou em um canto, fazendo de tudo para não tremer violentamente. Havia uma imagem fixa em sua mente e a garota não conseguia apagá-la.

Pouco antes de o apito soar, Makoto a tinha encarado.

Tetsuna tinha visto tanto ódio, tanta raiva, tanta maldade naqueles orbes que achou que enlouqueceria. Tinha parado de respirar nos poucos segundos em que seus olhares se cruzaram e seu coração batia acelerado, machucando lhe o peito. Então ela não conseguiu mais manter a postura, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto e apertando as mãos contra os ouvidos na vã tentativa de calar o sussurro em sua orelha. Mesmo que não tivesse trocado qualquer palavra com o rapaz, era como se Makoto continuamente lhe dissesse "a Seirin irá cair".

Quando Kagami partiu para a violência contra os objetos do vestiário, Tetsuna se encolheu. Kuroko, que sabia que não conseguiria chegar à mente da irmã no ponto em que ela estava, sentou em um dos bancos e esperou até que o ruivo se sentasse ao seu lado, falando com a voz contida e inexpressiva como sempre. Mas estavam todos furiosos, todos afetados.

- Você não devia estar quebrando as coisas.

- Cale-se! Eu sei! Depois de tudo isso, como você consegue ficar tão calmo?!

Mas o menor não estava calmo. Não havia como estar, considerando o jogo sujo e o estado de Tetsuna... Kagami se assustou com a forte expressão do amigo. _"Sério… É a minha primeira vez vendo… Um Kuroko tão furioso…!"_, o ruivo sentia-se em estado de choque, mas também assustado por aquilo ser possível. Nesse meio tempo, Riko se aproximou de Tetsuna, colocando um balde ao seu lado sem dizer uma única palavra. Não havia o que dizer. Mas a morena sabia que precisava levar a outra para a enfermaria o quanto antes.

* * *

Aomine se dirigiu ao banheiro sem qualquer pressa, sabendo que teria tempo suficiente. Considerando o estado de Tetsuya, o moreno sabia que o jogo estava definido. Mas havia algo que o preocupava. Seria possível que o estado de Tetsuna desconcentrasse Kuroko e o atrapalhasse na quadra? Só seria possível saber quando o jogo voltasse. Aomine deu então de ombros e entrou no banheiro.

- Eu não imaginei vê-lo aqui. – a voz de Makoto chamou a atenção do outro – O ás da Geração dos Milagres, Aomine Daiki.

- Ah, é você. – ele não se deu ao trabalho de virar, apenas indo a um dos mictórios.

- Como sempre, você não tem modos. Mostre-me algum respeito.

A conversa continuou com um ar estranhamente descontraído, mas o final surpreendeu o jogador da Kirisaki Daiichi.

- Vocês vão perder. – o tom de Daiki era despretensioso e, assim como as palavras proferidas, irritou Hanamiya.

- Você está nos subestimando totalmente. – o rapaz logo se recompôs, exigindo explicações com um tom arrogante que não pareceu afetar o outro.

- Não é uma questão de subestimá-los ou não. Não há razão nenhuma. É apenas que vocês deixaram o Tetsu irritado. – _"Vocês mexeram e cutucaram tudo que podiam, desde os companheiros de time até a preciosa irmã dele, como Tetsu poderia não estar irritado…?"_ – É apenas isso.

Makoto se incomodou com a resposta, mas manteve o tom de antes, retirando-se do banheiro. Aomine terminou o que fazia sem grandes preocupações e foi até as pias. Não havia como o antigo Sexto Jogador Fantasma da Teikou deixar aquela partida continuar rolando do jeito que estava, especialmente com toda a raiva que tinha se acumulado. Qualquer um saberia daquilo só de olhar o que aconteceu nos dois primeiros tempos.

- A questão é o que ele vai fazer. – o estudante da Touou fechou a torneira e se fitou no espelho, sorrindo com satisfação – Como ele irá destruir o adversário.

* * *

Antes de os dez minutos acabarem, Riko tinha mandado que algum dos primeiranistas levasse Tetsuna para a enfermaria e, após se certificar de que ela estava suficientemente acomodada, voltasse para a quadra. Àquela altura, os três já sabiam que a garota era irmã de Kuroko, de forma que estavam dispostos a ajudar com qualquer coisa que pudessem. Fukuda se virou para Tetsuna, que continuava encolhida no canto, aparentemente mais calma.

- O resto de vocês reúna-se aqui! – a voz de Riko saía alta e imperativa e ela logo tinha repassado como levariam o restante do jogo.

Hiroshi se abaixou diante de Tetsuna, recolhendo primeiramente o balde deixado lá por Riko. Por pior que a outra estivesse, tinha acabado inutilizado, então o rapaz apenas deixou o objeto em um canto qualquer e se voltou para a visitante. Ao colocar a mão suavemente sobre um dos joelhos de Tetsuna, viu-a se encolher. A expressão em seu rosto era de puro pavor, o que o assustou. Apesar do caráter podre dos adversários, os jogadores da Seirin tinham ficado irritados, enquanto aquela garota parecia ter visto o portal do inferno.

- Tetsuna-san. – sua voz saiu suave e ele logo percebeu que estavam sozinhos – Você precisa de atendimento médico. Por favor, venha comigo, Tetsuna-san.

Ela apenas abraçou as próprias pernas, respirando com dificuldade. A mão invisível em seu pescoço estava mais apertada que nunca. O rapaz não desistiu, colocando suavemente a mão sobre as dela. Ficaram naquele silêncio pelo que pareceu um longo momento, com apenas a respiração da garota se fazendo ouvir. Aos poucos, ela segurou a mão do moreno de volta, o que o fez sorrir de canto.

- Eu sei que você não quer dar trabalho, Tetsuna-san. Nenhum de nós quer atrapalhar os jogadores em quadra, acredite. Mas você não está nos dando qualquer trabalho. Então, por favor, me deixe ajudá-la agora. – ele segurou mais firmemente na mão da garota e se levantou, puxando-a delicadamente.

Tetsuna não resistiu. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria. Não tinha forças para nada. Suas lágrimas ainda escorriam, mas ela tinha conseguido melhorar um pouco o ritmo da respiração, consequentemente deixando-a menos barulhenta. Hiroshi caminhava sem pressa, servindo de apoio para a garota até chegarem à enfermaria. A atendente entendeu a emergência da situação assim que os dois chegaram, preparando uma cama. Tão logo Tetsuna estava acomodada e sob os devidos cuidados, Fukuda pediu licença e se retirou.

O terceiro tempo mal tinha começado quando o rapaz voltou, assentindo discretamente com a cabeça para Riko quando seus olhares se cruzaram. A treinadora pareceu aliviada e voltou a se focar no jogo. Kuroko estava diante de um dos jogadores do adversário, segurando firmemente a bola. Então, de repente, os tinha passado como se nem existissem. A enterrada de Kagami levantou o ânimo de todos, que não se contiveram e comemoraram.

* * *

Aomine franziu o cenho. Kuroko estava completamente focado no jogo, o que não era exatamente uma surpresa, mas ainda havia algo errado. Ele passeou os olhos pelo banco da Seirin algumas vezes antes de entender. Tetsuna não estava lá. _"Mas o que…?!"_, suas sobrancelhas formaram um vinco mais profundo. _"Não é possível que ela tenha ido embora, mesmo naquele estado, certo…? Então… Será possível que ela tenha realmente precisado ficar na enfermaria…?"_, ele tornou a olhar o jogo. Algo parecia errado no lado da Kirisaki Daiichi.

* * *

Tetsuna tinha perdido a consciência logo depois de chegar à enfermaria, estranhando ao abrir os olhos e ver o teto. Sua expressão era bem mais tranquila que antes, mas a garota ainda se sentia abalada. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido? Quanto do jogo já tinha se passado enquanto ela estava ali, deitada naquela cama vinda de qualquer lugar? Ela olhou em volta, virando a cabeça devagar. Não reconhecia o ambiente, muito menos a mulher que apareceu ao seu lado. Mas Tetsuna não sentiu nada. Não havia nenhuma ameaça, apenas uma estranha sensação de segurança.

- Finalmente acordou, hum? – a mulher sorriu de forma um tanto carinhosa e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado da cama de Tetsuna – Faz quase dez minutos que aquele bom rapaz a trouxe para cá. Não sei o que você tinha, mas parece que o descanso resolveu.

- Dez minutos…? – a garota parou para pensar. Aquilo significava que o terceiro tempo estava no meio ou no fim, dependendo de quando saíram do vestiário.

- Isso. Se estiver preocupada com algum tempo de jogo, eu diria… Estamos no fim do terceiro tempo. – a mulher se ajeitou na cadeira – Há alguém especial por quem você veio torcer?

Tetsuna assentiu em silêncio.

- Bom, ele vai entender a sua ausência. A saúde deve vir sempre em primeiro lugar, certo? – então ela se levantou e foi buscar um termômetro. Ao voltar, estendeu-o para a garota – Consegue colocá-lo? Preciso ver se sua febre parou de aumentar.

As duas se fitaram por um instante antes de a mais nova estender a mão e pegar o bastão com leitor digital. A enfermeira pareceu satisfeita com o progresso e pegou a ficha da garota. Naqueles poucos minutos de repouso, a temperatura da menor tinha chegado quase aos 38,5°C, um valor perigosamente alto.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Tetsuna voltou para a quadra, o silêncio sepulcral a surpreendeu. O mal-estar tinha passado significativamente, mas ainda havia traços dos sintomas visíveis. Ela se aproximou do time da Seirin e se pôs ao lado do irmão, atenta ao que acontecia ao redor. O placar era inesperado, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer senão acreditar nos jogadores. A tensão era completa em todos os integrantes do time, mesmo Riko, que tinha ficado aliviada ao ver a gêmea Kuroko.

- … Talvez nós sejamos capazes de nos libertarmos. – a voz de Tetsuya era dura, irritada. Riko se virou sem entender para o rapaz e mesmo Kagami parou para prestar atenção – Se eu parar o jogo em equipe. – ele tinha o cenho franzido e surpreendeu a todos com a última afirmação.

Tetsuna fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se estivesse certa, os truques baratos tinham evoluído e os jogadores da Seirin lhe pareciam presos a algum tipo de teia. Como acontece com qualquer inseto em uma teia de aranha, quanto mais eles se debatessem, pior seria. Então o jeito era parar de se debater e encontrar um ponto suficientemente frágil para se soltar daquela armadilha. A garota abriu os olhos e os deixou passear pelo ambiente.

Aomine estava acompanhado dos companheiros da Touou em um lado, olhando fixamente para o banco da Seirin. Tetsuna se perguntou se o foco era ela ou seu irmão. Ela continuou analisando a situação. O pessoal da Kirisaki Daiichi parecia planejar algo, o que a incomodou. Mas não havia o que ela pudesse fazer além de se manter na torcida. Então a garota apoiou suavemente a mão sobre o ombro de Kuroko por um breve instante, sentindo que ele agradecia pelo gesto.

- O último tempo irá começar! – o juiz anunciou, obrigando os jogadores a voltarem para a quadra.

Todos ainda estavam tensos, mas Tetsuna acreditava que a ideia do irmão fosse dar certo. Quando ela viu a surpresa no rosto do adversário com o passe de Kuroko, um discreto sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Não importava o quanto eles tivessem estudados as estratégias, a situação toda estava mudada pelo simples fato de o rapaz não estar agindo de acordo com uma estratégia do time. O passe ainda era o mesmo, o padrão continuava o mesmo. Mas a independência de Kuroko em relação aos companheiros naquele tempo tornava tudo novidade.

Era a hora de Kirisaki Daiichi se irritar.

* * *

Kuroko continuava mudando os passes conforme achava necessário e para quem achava melhor, independentemente dos planos do time. Pouco a pouco, a diferença de pontos diminuía, o que parecia aliviar, mesmo que devagar, a tensão nos ombros dos jogadores da Seirin. Mas ainda não era suficiente, uma vez que Hyuuga ainda não acertava as cestas de três pontos e Teppei continuava sendo alvo dos truques sujos do adversário.

Não foi surpresa quando Riko pediu tempo.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer, mas antes disso… – ela ficou em frente aos jogadores com um ar tenso e preocupado – Esse é o limite. Eu estou te tirando, Teppei.

O aviso irritou o rapaz, que não hesitou em protestar. Mas Riko não voltaria atrás em sua decisão e a frase seguinte, acompanhada da expressão da morena, surpreendeu Tetsuna. Apesar de ter percebido que algo estava errado, a garota não imaginou que havia alguma tragédia na história da escola do irmão.

- Eu concordo. – a voz de Kuroko atraiu a atenção dos demais – Eu não tenho um irmão mais velho, mas, quando você disse que nos protegeria, eu pensei que você fosse como um irmão mais velho e isso me fez feliz.

Tetsuna não podia negar que tinha se sentido do mesmo jeito. Kuroko continuou falando com o veterano, mas a garota deixou de prestar atenção. Apesar de não ser com a mesma intensidade de antes, o mal-estar voltava a lhe subir pela garganta e ela sentiu que alguma coisa lentamente esvaía seus pulmões. Ela respirou fundo devagar para se acalmar, sendo puxada de volta para o jogo com o tom elevado de Hyuuga.

- Argh! Tão irritante! – ele olhou bravo para Teppei – Nós estamos te dizendo para deixar o resto conosco! Apenas se retire obedientemente! Você acha que nós vamos quebrar a nossa promessa?!

Aquilo teve efeito quase imediato e Kiyoshi aceitou a substituição. Tetsuna não entendia do que os rapazes estavam falando, mas depois perguntaria ao irmão o que ele sabia. Por ora, não devia atrapalhar, muito menos tirar-lhes a concentração do jogo. Então eles precisaram voltar à quadra. A irmã de Kuroko aproveitou para se por ao lado de Teppei, falando com uma voz suave.

- Eles confiam em você. Confie neles de volta. – ela tinha os olhos voltados para a quadra, mas percebeu quando o rapaz sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Tetsuna então se levantou, deixando Riko se sentar, e se pôs em pé ao lado dos jogadores primeiranistas que ficavam de reserva. Enquanto a treinadora trocava algumas palavras com o rapaz, o jogo parecia se desenrolar com um ar um pouco mais leve do lado da Seirin. Alguma coisa em Hyuuga tinha mudado e aquilo parecia contagiar os demais. Então o arremesso de três pontos foi feito.

O alívio, a alegria e a satisfação foram enormes quando a bola entrou na cesta.

Com aquilo, a melhora no ânimo dos jogadores da Seirin era quase palpável. O ataque e a defesa estavam mais intensos e a vitória parecia cada vez mais próxima, mesmo que o adversário ainda estivesse na frente no placar. A bola continuava passando rapidamente de um lado para o outro da quadra e a virada com o arremesso de Hyuuga empolgou a todos, principalmente a plateia.

Tetsuna sorriu de canto. Apesar de ainda sentir o ar pesado ao seu redor, sentia-se relativamente bem com o desenvolvimento do jogo. Relativamente porque ela ainda sentia que algo ruim a espreitava, cercando-a pouco a pouco. E só piorou quando ela percebeu o braço de Hanamiya descendo em direção a Kuroko.

O ar ficou gelado, suas pernas fraquejaram e o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Mesmo depois de ver o irmão desviar, a sensação que borbulhava no peito da garota não se aquietou e ela precisou da ajuda de um dos rapazes no banco para se sustentar. Ela foi colocada deitada, mas não conseguiu ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Precisava ter certeza de que Kirisaki Daiichi seria derrotada.

"_Eu juro que vou fazê-los pagar se algo acontecer a Tetsu-nii-chan… Kirisaki Daiichi…!"_, ela encarava os jogadores adversários com um misto de fúria e desgosto, sentindo o bolo em seu peito se misturar ao desconforto que a atmosfera vinda do time de Makoto emanava. Seus olhos não perdiam o capitão adversário de vista por um segundo que fosse, mesmo quando a bola estava com outra pessoa. Nem ver a reação de Kuroko a acalmava.

Seu corpo tinha todas as forças consumidas por aquele misto de sensações e sentimentos ruins e a garota não fazia questão de tentar interromper.

Quando o apito final soou, Tetsuna não pôde evitar rir. Ela sentia uma estranha satisfação ao ver as expressões desapontadas dos jogadores da Kirisaki Daiichi. Mas aquele desgaste psicológico e físico tinha sido mais do que ela conseguia aguentar, de forma que, enquanto todos comemoravam, ela apenas tentava manter-se consciente. Ela não sabia dizer o que aconteceu depois de o juiz anunciar que a Seirin estava classificada para o Campeonato de Inverno, muito menos sabia como tinha chegado ao vestiário ou o que se passava ao seu redor.

"_Eu me sinto tão… Pesada… Se eu pudesse apenas… Dormir…"_, ela sentiu que seus olhos se fechavam e tentou manter-se acordada. _"Não, eu… Preciso parabenizar o Tetsu-nii-chan… E o resto… Do time…"_, a garota sentiu o corpo escorregar lentamente na parede em que apoiava as costas. Não sabia como tinha acabado sentada novamente em um canto do vestiário, muito menos como ainda conseguia manter os olhos abertos. _"Tão pesados…"_, seu corpo terminou de escorregar e ela sentiu o chão sob a bochecha. _"Gelado…"_ e então veio a escuridão.

* * *

Estavam todos prontos para sair depois de se conformarem com o sumiço de Kuroko e a saída de Kagami para procurar o amigo quando Riko notou que Tetsuna estava desmaiada no canto em que a tinham deixado. Diferentemente do que tinha acontecido no intervalo após o segundo tempo, a garota não tinha protestado quando a ajudaram a caminhar para fora da quadra. Aquela perda de consciência explicava tudo. Riko duvidava que a outra fosse se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no final do jogo quando acordasse.

"_Ela está um pouco quente, mas acho que não está com febre…"_, a treinadora tinha a mão na testa de Tetsuna e franziu o cenho com a diferença. _"Bom, vamos ter de carregá-la até acharmos o Kuroko-kun. Espero que fique tudo bem…"_, ela se levantou e se virou para Mitobe, perguntando se o rapaz podia carregar a irmã de Kuroko. O outro apenas assentiu em silêncio.

* * *

- Vai conseguir levá-la o caminho todo? – Riko franziu o cenho quando Kuroko pôs a irmã nas costas, carregando a bolsa de ambos no ombro.

- Un. – ele assentiu, olhando despreocupadamente para a treinadora – Tetsuna não é pesada e é pequena. Além disso, eu costumava carregá-la muito quando éramos pequenos.

- Vocês continuam pequenos. – Kagami tinha falado sem pensar e recebeu um cutucão na barriga de Hyuuga – Argh! Desculpe…!

Kuroko sorriu de canto ao ver os amigos descontraídos, num ar completamente diferente de pouco tempo antes. Então cada um seguiu por seu caminho, voltando para casa com a sensação de dever cumprido. Agora era esperar até que chegasse o Campeonato de Inverno propriamente dito, treinando todos os dias que pudessem, querendo ou não.

* * *

Tetsuna abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo um leve incômodo com a chaleira pitando no fogo. Sentia o corpo rígido, como se tivesse ficado parada por vários dias. Sua boca estava seca e sua cabeça latejava, além de parecer não haver qualquer força para que ela pudesse se levantar. Então o barulho parou e pouco depois a garota escutou passos, mas não conseguiu se virar para a porta de seu quarto.

- Ah, Tetsuna, você acordou. – Kuroko sorriu ao falar.

A garota sentiu certo alívio ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Tetsu-chan… O que houve…? – ela tinha a voz fraca e não resistiu quando se sentiu ser levantada. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria, de forma que se deixou ser posta sentada na cama.

- Você desmaiou depois do último jogo das preliminares. Já tem alguns dias. – o rapaz tinha voltado à expressão de sempre e logo estendeu um copo de água para a irmã – Amanhã vamos viajar para uma fonte termal com o pessoal do time. Vai ser bom para você.

Tetsuna assentiu em silêncio e então bebeu toda a água que o irmão lhe servia.

- Tetsu-chan… O que houve com o Kiyoshi-kun…? – ela virou o rosto para o rapaz ao falar.

Kuroko se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas logo se sentou na borda da cama da irmã e, olhando para as próprias mãos como se não conseguisse fitar a menina, começou a falar. Ele contou o que ouviu de Hyuuga, sobre como Teppei se machucou por causa de Makoto, da hospitalização. Tetsuna ouviu em silêncio, cerrando as mãos com certa força sem perceber. Aquilo explicava muitas coisas e a garota se sentiu um tanto aliviada em saber, mas o mal-estar que sentia aumentou. Quando Tetsuya acabou, apenas se levantou em silêncio e serviu o chá. Em seguida, ajudou a irmã a se deitar novamente.

- Você precisa descansar, Tetsuna.

* * *

Tetsuna estava imersa na água quente da fonte termal em profundo silêncio. Ouvir os rapazes ao lado a divertia, mas sua expressão continuava impassível. Ela ainda sentia a energia ruim da presença dos jogadores da Kirisaki Daiichi, de forma que não fazia nada além de continuar dentro d'água para deixar que seu organismo se purificasse. A garota riu levemente quando ouviu Riko brigar com os integrantes do time da Seirin e então levantou os olhos, vendo a morena entrar na água e suspirar. Não demorou muito para uma voz soar do lado de fora.

- Posso?

Riko se surpreendeu.

- Ah, sim… Entre. – e então se virou para ver quem era, ficando surpresa quando focou a garota recém-chegada.

Tetsuna as observava, sem parecer surpresa.

- Escola Touou?! – a morena, por sua vez, ainda não tinha processado a informação. No banho ao lado, os rapazes também pareceram se surpreender.

- Ah, isso é tão bom…! – Satsuki parecia relaxada e logo tinha começado a conversar com Riko, parecendo alheia à presença de Tetsuna. Após algum tempo, Momoi se levantou, olhando tranquilamente para Riko – Vamos ter um bom jogo!

A morena pareceu se ofender e logo tinha se levantado também, pressionando os peitos contra os da outra. Tetsuna tombou levemente a cabeça, sem entender o que se passava. Entendia que a treinadora estivesse brava por parecer que a Touou estava subestimando a Seirin, mas não conseguia ver um motivo para tamanha proximidade física. A menor até pensou em levantar e se juntar às duas, mas imaginou que aquilo seria estranho. _"E potencialmente perigoso se elas se assustarem…"_, ela tornou a olhar para a água, distraindo-se com a fraca ondulação causada pelos movimentos.

Então Riko saiu sem dizer nada. Satsuki tornou a se sentar e sorriu para a outra.

- Desculpe por isso, Tetsuna. Eu pensei em cumprimentá-la propriamente antes de contar tudo aquilo, mas achei que seria melhor se…

- Tudo bem. – Tetsuna não parecia se importar com o ocorrido nem com o fato de ter interrompido a fala da outra.

- E… Como você está? – Momoi tinha um tom preocupado, continuando quando os orbes azuis a fitaram – Eu vi que você passou mal no último jogo da Seirin. Sente-se melhor?

- Ah… Sim. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Momoi sorriu em resposta.

* * *

O tempo passou depressa e logo todos tinham se recolhido para os quartos. Tetsuna e Kuroko tinham ficado no mesmo cômodo por ordens de Riko, que achou melhor os irmãos dormirem juntos para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa. "Como vocês se veem normalmente, vai ser mais fácil de sabermos se algo acontecer" foi o que ela disse. Aquilo tinha feito o rapaz tomar uma decisão.

- Tetsuna, você trouxe a boina que Akashi-kun lhe deu? – Kuroko estava sentado à mesa de centro e continuou quando a irmã assentiu – Use-a quando estiver fora do quarto. Assim, se eu não estiver por perto, eles vão poder ajudá-la no caso de algo acontecer.

A garota se surpreendeu inicialmente, mas logo concordou com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Apesar de não gostar do motivo, toda aquela preocupação do irmão a fazia se sentir mais próxima do rapaz. Afinal, era um intervalo de dois anos que ela precisava cobrir. Então ela pegou a boina e a pôs na cabeça, dizendo que ia sair para pegar uma bebida e logo estaria de volta. Kuroko concordou e decidiu arrumar as coisas.

* * *

Imayoshi parou no corredor ao ver uma garota andando a poucos passos de distância. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes, mas sentiu que lhe era familiar. Ela passou por ele em silêncio, exceto por um pedido de licença. Ele apenas saiu do caminho, fitando as costas pequenas. _"Eu não devo tê-la visto antes… Não me esqueceria de uma garota tão bonitinha…"_, ele sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha se virado para retomar o caminho que seguia quando viu Aomine.

- O que foi? – o mais alto não tinha o tom muito simpático – Esse seu sorrisinho não é nada agradável, sabia?

- Ah, é mesmo? – o moreno pareceu achar graça – Apenas vi uma garota muito interessante agora pouco. Aparentemente ela veio de um dos quartos da Seirin.

Aomine franziu o cenho. Imayoshi reconheceria se fosse Riko, então…

"_Tetsuna? Ele a viu…?!"_, Daiki se virou na direção contrária a que o capitão ia, mas não viu ninguém. Ele se virou novamente, vendo que Shoichi também já tinha se retirado e decidindo seguir na direção da garota. Ou suposta direção, já que ele não a tinha visto. Aomine andava depressa, com uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. O motivo era claro em sua mente. Imayoshi tinha uma personalidade terrível e o primeiranista não sabia, apenas imaginava, o que podia acontecer a Tetsuna nas mãos do capitão. E como aquilo afetaria Kuroko de uma forma negativa. Apesar de tudo, Aomine gostava do antigo companheiro de time.

- Ah, Aomine-kun. – Tetsuna se surpreendeu ao se virar e dar de cara com o rapaz.

A expressão de alívio do outro lhe foi estranha.

- Está tudo bem, Aomine-kun? – ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Ah, sim. Foi mal. – ele falou com seu tom desinteressado de sempre, entendendo como a garota tinha sido notada – Você devia voltar para o quarto.

Ela assentiu.

- Só vim pegar uma bebida para mim e Tetsu-nii-chan. – então fez uma breve reverência ao continuar – Boa noite, Aomine-kun.

- Boa noite. – ele respondeu no automático, acompanhando-a brevemente com os olhos antes de se virar para a máquina de bebidas. _"Já estou aqui mesmo, não é…?"_, ele procurou nos bolsos por algum dinheiro.

* * *

Tetsuna tirou a boina assim que entrou no quarto, deixando-a junto da bebida do irmão sobre o tatame, entre os futons. Kuroko terminou de se trocar antes de agradecer à irmã e se sentar no próprio futon com a lata em mãos. Ele olhou a garota atentamente antes de falar, sua voz saindo com um tom levemente preocupado.

- Como você se sente, Tetsuna?

- Bem melhor, Tetsu-nii-chan. – ela o fitou de volta e se sentou sobre o outro futon estendido – Eu… Estou pensando em ir para Kyoto antes do Campeonato de Inverno.

Aquilo o surpreendeu por um breve instante.

- Vou aproveitar e visitar o Sei-kun, mas achei que seria bom ver alguns templos além de vir aqui com vocês. – ela continuou, abrindo a própria lata de bebida e sorvendo um longo gole antes de tornar a falar. Kuroko esperava em silêncio – Vou pedir ao Sei-kun para ficar em sua casa nos primeiros dias até achar um bom lugar para me hospedar.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – a voz do rapaz era tranquila – Você sabe que ele a vai deixar ficar lá por quanto tempo quiser.

Tetsuna assentiu.

- Mesmo assim. Eu acabei de voltar, não posso esperar que as coisas sejam como antes. – ela terminou a bebida e se levantou para jogar a lata fora.


	9. Chapter 9

_Por um breve instante, houve uma presença. Akashi olhou ao redor, procurando quem mais estivesse na quadra. Até onde ele sabia, todos já tinham saído para os vestiários. Ele esperou, tentando sentir novamente a presença desconhecida. Apesar de estar acostumado com Kuroko e sua falta de presença, Akashi não duvidou que pudesse ser o outro. Afinal, bastava a menor das distrações para que Kuroko passasse despercebido._

_- Você é o Akashi-kun? - uma voz feminina soou a suas costas, fazendo-o se virar._

_Não havia ninguém._

_- Sim ou não? - a voz soou novamente, vinda de outro ponto._

_Ele fechou as mãos por um segundo antes de responder. Não importava o que fizesse, só conseguia saber onde a outra estava, mesmo que pelo mais breve dos momentos, quando ouvia sua voz. Assim, ele soube que era inútil continuar procurando, de forma que não mudou onde e como estava no restante da conversa. Era inegavelmente interessante a existência de alguém como sua interlocutora._

_- Sim, sou. - a voz do rapaz soou firme - Quem é você?_

_- Isso não importa._

_- E o que você quer? - ele se divertia._

_- Agradecê-lo por ajudar o Tetsu-chan. E parabenizá-lo._

"Tetsu-chan?"_, ele riu._

_- Você diz o Kuroko? - silêncio - E… Defina o motivo da congratulação. - ele sorria, visivelmente a provocando._

_- Por vencerem o Campeonato Nacional de Basquete das Escolas Secundárias, claramente. - o tom da garota desconhecida estava inabalado._

_- Que diferença isso faz? - ele se sentiu incomodado com a falta de reação._

_- Foi muito importante para o Tetsu-chan, Akashi-kun._

_Todas as cartas estavam na mesa. _"Essa falta de presença, esse tom inabalável, essa preocupação com o Kuroko... Só pode haver uma resposta"_, Akashi sorriu com satisfação. Ele podia não saber quem ela era, mas sabia o motivo por trás de tudo aquilo. Calmamente o ruivo se virou para o último lugar de onde tinha vindo a voz dela e falou._

_- Você me parece bastante próxima do Kuroko. Imagino se não são... Irmãos._

_A reposta dela veio a suas costas._

_- Eu imaginei que você conseguiria adivinhar._

_O rapaz tornou a se virar, ficando surpreso ao vê-la. A semelhança física era impressionante e ele logo concluiu que, mais que irmãos, Kuroko e a garota eram gêmeos. Ele sorriu para ela, esperando em silêncio para ver se havia algo mais a ser dito. Como ela apenas o olhava de volta, inexpressiva e silenciosa, ele achou que devia falar alguma coisa._

_- Pode me chamar de Seijuurou. Não há necessidade de ser tão formal e me tratar pelo sobrenome. - ele sorriu de forma cordial e fez uma reverência._

_A garota retribuiu o gesto._

_- Chamo-me Tetsuna, muito prazer._

_Eles se encararam por mais algum tempo antes de ela continuar._

_- Você tem uma aura um pouco assustadora._

_Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas manteve o tom._

_- Então por que não vai embora?_

_- Tetsu-nii-chan falou que você não faria nada._

_- O Kuroko falou isso?_

_- Un. Também falou que você é incrível e só pensa na vitória._

_- Se ele disse tudo isso, por que ainda está aqui? - ele franziu o cenho, sem entender o ponto._

_- O que aconteceria se você não conseguisse? Foi o que me ocorreu quando Tetsu-chan me falou de você. Então achei que devia vir descobrir._

_- Eu sempre vou conseguir. - seu tom era de desinteresse. Era apenas daquilo que se tratava? Então ele parou para analisar o uniforme da garota - Você não estuda aqui._

_- De fato. - ela assentiu suavemente - Estou em uma escola feminina._

_Akashi riu levemente._

_- Tudo para que a flor cresça em seu próprio tempo, com toda sua beleza. - ele tomou carinhosamente uma das mãos da garota e a beijou suavemente - Visite-nos mais vezes, Tetsuna._

_A garota apenas assentiu e se retirou sem responder._

* * *

_Quando voltaram a se ver, foi puro acaso. Tetsuna estava na sorveteria com umas amigas da escola e Akashi entrou despreocupadamente pela porta, parecendo surpreso quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele achou tê-la visto sorrir de canto, mas não soube confirmar. Ela logo tinha voltado a conversar com as amigas, ficando com a expressão apática de sempre. O ruivo percebeu que todas riam, menos ela. Mas aquilo não significava que não estava feliz. Apenas não era suficiente._

* * *

_Akashi sentia-se ansioso por ver a garota de novo e sabia exatamente o motivo. Ela era como um quebra-cabeça que nunca ficava pronto e ele sentia a necessidade de saber como seria a figura no final. Era um quebra-cabeça que não perdia a graça, porque não havia uma embalagem para dizer como acabaria. Era o jogo mais interessante em que já tinha posto as mãos._

_Kuroko estava treinando em uma quadra de rua próxima da escola e ficou surpreso quando Akashi apareceu. Os dois rapazes se encararam por alguns segundos, enquanto Tetsuna, sentada no banco a um canto, apenas observava. Seus orbes azuis estavam cravados nos vermelhos, mas sua expressão era tranquila. Então Seijuurou falou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado entre eles._

_- O que vão fazer no final de semana?_

_A resposta veio de Tetsuna._

_- Tetsu-nii-chan vai comigo e algumas amigas da escola ao shopping._

_- É uma pena… Pensei em fazermos algo junto já que não teremos nenhum jogo. – o ruivo tinha o tom levemente decepcionado, mas sorriu quando a garota respondeu. Sorriu como se já esperasse por aquilo._

_- Vá conosco._

_- Você tem certeza, Tetsuna? – Kuroko estava preocupado, apesar de não demonstrar. Preocupado não apenas com a irmã, mas com a reação das outras garotas._

_- Un. – ela assentiu sem hesitar – Seijuurou-kun parece… Sozinho. – ela não tinha dito por mal, mas o ruivo não ficou contente com o comentário._

_- Não preciso que você tenha pena de mim._

_- Não tenho. – ela o fitou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de continuar – Apenas acho que seria bom se Seijuurou-kun conhecesse outras pessoas e não só as da Teikou._

_- Por quê? – o tom dele era levemente irritado, mas os gêmeos não se abalaram._

_- Porque o mundo é maior que isso. – ela respondeu naturalmente. Kuroko apenas concordou com a cabeça._

_Akashi franziu o cenho, mas não questionou. Deixaria que o final de semana lhe dissesse se tinha acertado em sua escolha._

* * *

_Akashi não precisou encontrar Tetsuna muitas vezes depois da ida ao shopping para entender que ela confiava apenas no irmão. Talvez ela achasse que eram parecidos, temendo que ele, Akashi, nunca confiasse nos outros, e por isso tinha usado o argumento de o mundo ser mais que a Teikou. Mas, do ponto de vista do ruivo, Tetsuna era quem precisava entender aquilo. Que o mundo era mais que a escola que cada um deles frequentava._

_- Kuroko. – ele olhou para o amigo, falando com um tom casual – Incomoda-se se eu levar Tetsuna ao parque de diversões?_

_O outro parou de arrumar suas coisas ao ouvir a pergunta. Não podia negar que era uma ideia interessante e que poderia fazer bem à garota. Kuroko fechou o armário que usava no vestiário e continuou a fitar o ruivo em silêncio por alguns segundos mais antes de responder com seu tom de sempre._

_- Se ela quiser, tudo bem._

_Akashi agradeceu e, como era final do dia, foi com o amigo para casa. Kuroko logo tinha aberto a porta e deixado o ruivo entrar. Encontraram Tetsuna na cozinha, cuidando da louça. Ela pareceu brevemente surpresa por ver que tinham visita, mas nada disse, esperando que um dos rapazes se manifestasse._

_- Tetsuna, você iria comigo ao parque de diversões? – o ruivo sorria cordialmente de canto ao falar._

_Ela olhou brevemente para o irmão antes de responder. Aceitou o convite com um aceno de cabeça e logo voltou ao que fazia. Ouviu Kuroko dizendo que o outro ficasse para jantar, mas não ouviu a resposta, pois os rapazes logo tinham se retirado. Tetsuna então abaixou o prato que lavava, ficando com um ar distante. Ela não entendia por que Akashi a tinha convidado para o passeio, mas, se o irmão não se incomodava, ela não via motivo para recusar._

* * *

_- Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar. – Tetsuna fez uma breve reverência ao chegar onde Akashi estava._

_Tinham combinado de se encontrar na estação em vez da porta do parque. Akashi não tinha dito o motivo daquilo e Tetsuna não se preocupou em descobrir. Fosse o que fosse, ela duvidava que seria ruim. O rapaz então sorriu para ela, dizendo que não se preocupasse porque ele também tinha acabado de chegar. Não era realmente verdade, mas ele não via motivo para contar aquilo. A garota assentiu e logo tinham saído. Conversaram durante todo o caminho e o rapaz perguntou aonde ela gostaria de ir primeiro assim que chegaram ao parque. Tetsuna apontou para um lugar no mapa._

_- Esse. – era um relativamente tranquilo e Akashi achou adequado para o começo do dia._

_O tempo passou depressa e eles não pararam para comer. Pegavam apenas o que dava para carregar e comiam a caminho da próxima atração. Revezavam entre brinquedos de maior adrenalina e mais tranquilos e o rapaz ficou surpreso toda vez em que viu a expressão da garota mudar. Era uma surpresa boa e ainda mais especial pela raridade._

_Quando o sol começou a se por, o ruivo se voltou empolgado para a garota e perguntou qual seria a próxima e última atração a que iriam. Tetsuna pareceu pensar com cuidado e, surpreendendo-o ainda mais, escolheu a roda gigante. Ele esperava algo menos "tradicional" dela. Mesmo assim sorriu para a garota e concordou, segurando-lhe delicadamente a mão enquanto andavam._

_Sentaram-se em silêncio dentro da cabine, um de frente para o outro. Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Tetsuna virou o rosto para a janela. _"O que foi isso…?!"_, ele se sentiu um tanto em choque, sem saber o que dizer. Naquele silêncio estranho que se instalou, o rapaz decidiu analisar sua companhia. Ele não podia negar que ela estava uma graça com as roupas que tinha escolhido. Também não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela tinha as mãos tranquilas apoiadas no colo._

_Seus olhos azuis, no entanto, brilhavam._

_- Tetsuna… Você está feliz? – ele sorria de canto ao falar._

_A garota não se virou ao assentir._

_- É bonita, não é? – ele continuou, sempre olhando para ela – A vista daqui._

_Tetsuna assentiu novamente, sem saber que falavam de coisas diferentes. A roda parou quando eles chegaram ao ponto mais alto e a garota se sentiu encantada. A emoção era tanta que seus olhos se arregalaram discretamente e ela abriu um pouco a boca. Akashi riu levemente e se sentou ao lado da garota._

_- Fico feliz que tenha se divertido. – ele tinha o tom suave e passou a fitá-la quando acabou de falar._

_A garota se virou quando o brinquedo voltou a se mover. Naquela vez, sustentaram o olhar e o silêncio era agradável. A voz dela então saiu baixa, como se para impedir o resto do mundo de escutar, mesmo que só houvesse eles na cabine. Akashi sorriu com a resposta e lhe acariciou suavemente a bochecha. Tetsuna não recuou nem afastou a mão do rapaz._

_Então ele se inclinou e lhe beijou suavemente a testa, fazendo-a corar._

_A partir daquele dia, ela passou a chamá-lo de Sei-kun._

* * *

Tetsuna abriu os olhos, sentindo uma leve sensação de nostalgia em seu peito. Por um instante, estranhou o ambiente, o colchão, a sensação do tecido das cobertas. _"Ah, eu estou na casa do Sei-kun, é verdade… Ele me fez vir dormir logo depois do jantar"_, ela sentou na cama, olhando ao redor. O quarto estava vazio, mas ela ouvia barulhos vindos das outras partes da casa.

A garota calmamente se levantou e saiu, sem se preocupar por estar de pijama. Passou rapidamente no banheiro para lavar o rosto e então foi procurar pelo ruivo. Ainda era bastante cedo, então ela imaginou que o encontraria se arrumando para ir para o colégio. Não foi surpresa quando o viu saindo do quarto.

- Bom dia, Sei-kun.

Ele a fitou por um instante.

- Bom dia, Tetsuna. Você não devia ficar andando assim pela casa. – ele sorriu marotamente para ela – Não quero que os empregados a vejam de pijama. Esse é um privilégio exclusivamente meu.

Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

- Tetsu-nii-chan já me viu assim.

- Ele não conta. – Akashi suspirou.

- E Kagami-kun.

O ruivo pareceu levemente surpreso por um instante, mas logo começou a rir.

- Desculpe, quem? Acho que eu não ouvi direito.

- Kagami Taiga-kun. No passeio à fonte termal com Tetsu-nii-chan e o pessoal da Seirin. Kagami-kun foi encarregado de passar no quarto que dividi com Tetsu-chan para nos acordar ontem de manhã.

Akashi ficou sério.

- Aomine-kun também estava lá, mas eu só o encontrei antes. – ela concluiu.

O rapaz suspirou. Teria de se conformar com aquilo, mesmo que não gostasse. Era desnecessária qualquer palavra mais sobre o assunto. O olhar de Tetsuna deixava claro que ela ficaria brava se ele tentasse algo. _"É só dar o troco na quadra"_, ele a fitou nos olhos calma e longamente.

- Você ainda está com uma cara ruim. Vá visitar alguns templos hoje. – ele lhe afagou brevemente na cabeça e se retirou.

Tetsuna acompanhou brevemente o amigo com o olhar antes de voltar para o próprio quarto. Tinham conversado sobre aquilo no dia anterior e listado alguns templos a que ela podia ir. A garota se trocou calmamente, preparando-se para sair. Assim que terminasse, ela iria até a Rakuzan.

* * *

O pessoal da Seirin treinava com afinco também naquele segundo dia nas montanhas sob as instruções do pai de Riko. Estavam tão concentrados que não tiveram tempo de questionar a ausência de Tetsuna. Apenas sabiam que ela tinha ido a Kyoto para ver alguns templos e ficar longe da energia pesada de Tóquio. Mesmo assim, aquilo não tinha explicado muita coisa. Quando finalmente pararam, Hyuuga se aproximou de Kuroko, falando com um tom preocupado.

- Sua irmã vai ficar bem?

- Un. – ele assentiu brevemente – Ela vai ficar com Akashi-kun.

"_É justamente por isso que eu estou perguntando, seu idiota!"_, o moreno não se viu capaz de responder. Tinha conhecido Akashi na ida ao shopping – de que só tinha participado por causa de Riko – e sentiu algo assustador, de forma que passou o dia se mantendo longe do aluno da Rakuzan. Mas Kuroko parecia confiar plenamente no ruivo, de forma que era melhor deixar de lado.

* * *

Akashi não tinha visto Tetsuna durante o treino, sentindo-se levemente desapontado. Esperava que a garota aparecesse mesmo que apenas no final para vê-lo. Ele olhou a quadra uma última vez, percebendo que tinha ficado sozinho, e decidiu ir para o vestiário. Estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu a porta da quadra bater. Ele se virou, mas não havia ninguém.

- Isso é nostálgico, não acha? – a voz de Tetsuna soou ao seu lado.

Akashi riu.

- Um pouco.

- Nosso primeiro encontro na Teikou.

- Eu me lembro. – apesar de a voz da garota soar cada hora de um ponto, ele não se virava para procurá-la – Por que não pulamos para a parte em que você decide aparecer para irmos embora? – ele se divertia com a situação.

- Sei-kun parecia empolgado no treino. – ela tinha ignorado o pedido dele – É bom… Vê-lo feliz, Sei-kun…

- Ei, ei, ei. – ele ficou alarmado com a queda no tom de voz da outra – Onde você está, Tetsuna? Por que essa voz?

A garota cobriu calmamente os poucos metros que os separavam, mas não se colocou no raio de alcance do rapaz ao parar ao seu lado. Akashi calmamente se virou, franzindo o cenho ao notar que, apesar da inexpressividade, Tetsuna fechava as mãos com força diante do corpo. Quando o ruivo deu um passo à frente, ela automaticamente recuou.

- Por que está fugindo de mim, Tetsuna?

- Sei-kun estava… Agressivo durante o jogo…

Ele entendeu imediatamente o que se passava. Em um gesto rápido, Akashi se aproximou o suficiente para puxar a garota pelo pulso, segurando-a firme, mas não com força. Deixou a outra mão atrás de sua cabeça, os dedos entre os fios azuis e sedosos. Ele tinha a expressão séria e preocupada. Tetsuna, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, podia sentir seu batimento cardíaco levemente acima do normal. Ao falar, no entanto, a voz de Akashi saiu baixa e estranhamente carinhosa.

- Desculpe assustá-la, Tetsuna. Mas não há nada que você precise temer. Eu já lhe disse antes, não disse? Que não vou lhe machucar, não vou fazer nada a você. Muito menos deixar que façam. Mas, se algo acontecer em minha ausência, eu não vou perdoar quem quer que o tenha feito. Então não fuja de mim, Tetsuna, mas venha sempre para perto quando nos encontrarmos.

Ela fechou suavemente a mão que tinha apoiado sobre a camiseta do uniforme do ruivo, concordando em silêncio. Sentiu o rapaz pressionando os lábios contra seus cabelos, mas não se moveu. Gostava daquilo, de ficar daquele jeito com ele. Sentia-se segura. Quase tão segura como quando estava com o irmão. Então ela respirou fundo e, com a voz calma, falou.

- Eu… Sonhei com a época da Teikou.

Akashi se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo, afastando-se levemente para poder fitá-la nos olhos. No entanto, suas mãos continuavam mantendo-a próxima, como se fosse impensável a ideia de soltá-la. Naquele momento, o capitão do time de basquete não se importava com mais nada, nem mesmo com a possibilidade de ser visto por seus colegas. Sabia que não seria questionado.

- Então eu não fui o único…? – ele sorriu inconscientemente.

A garota assentiu.

- Com a época em que você ainda se referia ao Tetsu-nii-chan como Kuroko. – ela o fitava de volta – Com… O parque de diversões.

Akashi levou a mão que estava em seus cabelos ao seu rosto, acariciando-a da mesma forma que tinha feito naquele dia, quando lhe beijou a testa pela primeira vez, e rindo ao se lembrar de como ela tinha ficado corada. _"Ela ainda reage da mesma forma"_, ele desceu a mão para seu pescoço, deixando-a apenas apoiada. Tetsuna não reagiu, apenas o olhando com sua indiferença de sempre.

- Eu vou me trocar e então podemos voltar para casa. Tudo bem? – ele continuou quando ela assentiu – Espere-me na porta da quadra, Tetsuna. E não se preocupe com nenhum dos alunos. Ninguém irá lhe fazer qualquer mal. – ela assentiu novamente e então Akashi a soltou, retirando-se para o vestiário.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ela levou a mão para a bochecha, passando suavemente os dedos pela região que ele tinha acariciado. O toque ainda era o mesmo, mas havia algo de diferente. Ela sabia o que era, mas evitou pensar sobre o assunto. Então simplesmente se virou e se dirigiu à porta por onde tinha entrado. Sua mente vagava livremente e logo foi para em Tóquio. _"Como estarão Tetsu-chan e os outros…?"_, ela fitou o céu, perdendo a noção do tempo.

- Vamos? – a voz de Akashi ao seu lado a trouxe de volta à realidade, mas não a assustou. Quando ela assentiu, o rapaz lhe estendeu a mão em silêncio.

Tetsuna aceitou o convite sem questionar.


	10. Chapter 10

Tetsuna estava distraída na cozinha preparando o café-da-manhã quando Akashi apareceu e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. A garota não reparou, assustando-se levemente ao vê-lo. No entanto, ela apenas colocou a comida sobre a mesa e se voltou para arrumar as coisas que tinha usado. O rapaz apenas observava em silêncio com um sorriso de canto no rosto. Já estavam naquilo há alguns dias e, mesmo que ele dissesse que era desnecessário, ela continuava a levantar mais cedo para preparar comida.

- Eu posso me acostumar a isso… – ele se levantou e foi até a garota, abraçando-a por trás.

Tetsuna levantou o olhar para o ruivo, sentindo o rosto ferver quando os lábios de Akashi lhe tocaram suavemente o pescoço. O rapaz não tinha feito mais do que roçar em sua pele, mas a garota sentia o coração batendo fortemente no peito. Naquele momento, ela se condenava mentalmente por ter deixado o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e, consequentemente, tão exposto. _"Mas por que Sei-kun tem que gostar tanto assim de me envergonhar…?!"_, ela fechou as mãos com certa força ao redor da borda do prato que segurava.

- Sei-kun. – apesar de se sentir alterada, ela tinha a voz saindo firme – Por favor, fique sentado quietinho enquanto eu termino de arrumar as coisas. Melhor que isso, por favor, comece a comer seu café-da-manhã.

Ele sorriu com satisfação.

- Qual o problema, Tetsuna? E eu já lhe disse que não precisa fazer tudo isso, essa é função dos empregados. – ele estendeu a mão calmamente para tomar o prato da garota, que sentiu um arrepio correr violentamente por suas costas ao ouvir a voz do outro saindo praticamente sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, o prato escorregou e caiu no chão, quebrando-se.

- Ah…! Desculpe por isso, Sei-kun…! – Tetsuna rapidamente se livrou do abraço e se virou para ir atrás de uma vassoura.

Seijuurou a segurou pelo pulso e tornou a puxá-la para si.

- Eu já lhe disse, Tetsuna, que essa é a função dos empregados. Então seja uma boa garota e sente-se comigo. – ele sorria para ela ao falar, divertindo-se ao ver que ela ainda estava corada por causa da provocação anterior.

A garota concordou em silêncio, permitindo-se ser guiada até a mesa pela mão. O rapaz tornou a falar tão logo Tetsuna tinha se sentado na cadeira que ele puxara ela. Seu tom era suave e cordial, como ela se lembrava de ser, e o ruivo sorria de canto o tempo todo, parecendo realmente se divertir com algo que ela desconhecia.

- Tetsuya me disse que você ia procurar uma hospedaria por aqui. – ele fez uma breve pausa, continuando quando seus olhares se cruzaram – Você não precisa fazer isso, Tetsuna. Você pode ficar aqui quando quiser, por todo o tempo que for necessário. Na verdade… – ele lhe tomou suavemente uma das mãos e lhe beijou antes de continuar – Eu prefiro que você não vá embora por causa do Campeonato de Inverno.

Tetsuna, já recomposta, olhou para Akashi com seu usual ar indiferente.

- Mas eu quero ver os jogos do Tetsu-nii-chan. Assim como os seus, Sei-kun. Eu preciso voltar para Tóquio quando começar o Campeonato.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se por um instante com a resposta, pensando que realmente tinha se desacostumado com aquilo. Mas logo ele ria e a garota tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, sentindo-se confusa. Ele apenas disse que ela não se preocupasse e que eles começassem logo a comer antes que ele se atrasasse.

- O que vai fazer hoje pela manhã, Tetsuna?

- Terminar de preparar o almoço para poder levar para a Rakuzan, Sei-kun. Você sabe disso. – ela terminou de comer e agradeceu brevemente, levantando-se para por a louça na pia.

"_E vou fazer você repetir todos os dias, minha querida Tetsuna"_, ele sorriu com satisfação. Então, ao ver que ela se dirigia para onde o prato ainda continuava quebrado, o rapaz rapidamente se levantou, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo de afastar a garota, que, mesmo com todo o treinamento que tivera, acabou cortando o pé em um dos cacos. Akashi rapidamente chamou um empregado para limpar a cozinha e pegou Tetsuna no colo, levando-a até uma das cadeiras e colocando-a sentada.

- Sei-kun, não se preocupe com isso… Você vai se atrasar.

O rapaz apenas a ignorou, indo pegar o que precisava para cuidar do ferimento que, felizmente, tinha sido suficientemente superficial para que não sangrasse muito. A garota não protestou enquanto recebia os cuidados, que julgava excessivos, do outro e não pôde evitar sorrir discretamente enquanto o observava. _"É como se… Estivéssemos de volta àquele tempo…"_, ela juntou as mãos no colo.

- Sei-kun.

Ele levantou o olhar ao ouvi-la chamando.

- Você se lembra daquele dia na roda gigante? – ela o fitou nos olhos – No parque de diversões.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – ele respondia naturalmente e se levantou quando acabou o que fazia.

- Você se lembra… Do que eu lhe falei…?

- Perfeitamente. – ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar – Devíamos repetir a experiência.

- Acho que seria interessante se, dessa vez, fôssemos todos juntos. – ela aceitou a ajuda e olhou para o rapaz ao responder.

Ele concordou em silêncio.

* * *

Akashi agradeceu ao rapaz que lhe passou a toalha após o treino e apenas a deixou sobre a cabeça ao se retirar da academia. Tetsuna, que esperava pacientemente próxima ao equipamento que o rapaz usava, sentiu-se incomodada com aquilo. A vontade que tinha era de pegar a toalha e obrigar o ruivo a enxugar propriamente o suor que escorria antes de ir para o vestiário. Mas, por causa da boina que usava, sabia que chamaria a atenção dos demais presentes e que aquilo irritaria o amigo.

- Eu vou esperá-lo lá fora, Sei-kun.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça antes de sair. Tetsuna olhou uma última vez o lugar antes de fazer o mesmo. Antes que a porta se fechasse, a garota ainda conseguiu ouvir alguém reclamando de como era injusto Akashi não apenas ser um gênio, mas também ter "uma garota bonitinha" o acompanhando. _"Então é só isso que eles veem…?"_, ela fitou o céu. _"Tão azul…"_, ela tornou a baixar o olhar e inconscientemente levou a mão à bochecha. _"Azul como naquele dia…"_.

- Há alguma coisa errada, Tetsuna? – a voz de Akashi soou ao seu lado, fazendo-a levantar calmamente o olhar.

Apesar de ter perdido a noção do tempo, ela não estava tão distraída a ponto de não ter percebido a aproximação do ruivo. A garota apenas negou com a cabeça, abaixando a mão. Apesar de os dois saberem que aquela não era uma resposta verdadeira de todo, nenhum deles comentou qualquer coisa mais a respeito. Akashi então começou a andar e ela logo se apressou em acompanhá-lo.

- Você tem treinado bastante, Sei-kun. – ela tinha as mãos juntas diante das pernas – Isso é bom.

- Tetsuna, você não precisa me acompanhar todos os dias. Almoçarmos juntos é mais que o suficiente. Você pode sair para conhecer a cidade o quanto quiser, mesmo que eu tenha aula e treino. – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e falava como se aquilo não o afetasse.

Ela deu suavemente de ombros antes de responder.

- Eu não me importo, Sei-kun. Mas… Talvez eu faça isso. – ela olhou brevemente o rapaz antes de continuar – Por que não vamos juntos quando você não precisar treinar, Sei-kun?

Ele sorriu com a pergunta.

- Há algum lugar a que você gostaria de ir, Tetsuna?

* * *

Tetsuna abaixou os talheres inesperadamente, fazendo com que Akashi interrompesse o próprio jantar e levantasse os olhos para ela. Desde que voltaram à casa, a garota tinha estado estranhamente quieta, mas ele preferiu não forçá-la a falar. Sabia que, quando ela se sentisse confortável, acabaria se abrindo com ele. O ruivo a analisou calmamente, esperando que ela se manifestasse. Mas tudo que Tetsuna fazia era continuar a olhar para o prato, perdida em pensamentos. Então os orbes azuis o fitaram, mas o silêncio permaneceu intocado.

- Há algo errado, Tetsuna? – ele tinha o tom tranquilo, paciente.

- Sei-kun, como… – ela hesitou, fechando levemente mais forte as mãos ao redor dos talheres – Como você se sentiu quando soube que eu voltei?

- Ora, não sabia que você gostava de perguntar as coisas mesmo sabendo a resposta. – ele sorriu – Satisfeito por poder vê-la novamente, sem dúvidas.

Cada um deles estava em um lado da mesa, de forma que podiam se olhar frente a frente. Akashi se recusava a sentar na ponta, dizendo que ficariam muito distantes um do outro, então ficavam revezando entre os outros seis lugares. Por vezes, Tetsuna aceitava se sentar ao lado do rapaz, mas geralmente preferia ficar a sua frente. O ruivo não se incomodava, mas, naquele momento, o outro lado da mesa parecia muito mais distante que o normal.

- Por que está perguntando isso, Tetsuna? – ele continuou a falar quando percebeu que ela mergulharia em um silêncio profundo novamente.

"_Mesmo com o que houve naquele dia… Sei-kun continuou me tratando igual. Ele continua sendo a mesma pessoa que eu conheci depois que Tetsu-chan ganhou o primeiro campeonato pela Teikou, então… Por que eu tenho sentido esse desconforto toda vez em que estou na Rakuzan?"_, ela sustentava o olhar, mas não respondeu. Akashi não a pressionou, muito menos voltou a comer. Sabia que, no momento em que desviasse sua atenção, o assunto morreria sem qualquer chance de retomada.

- O que você sente quando eu vou vê-lo treinando? – o tom dela não havia mudado, mas o rapaz sentiu que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar.

- Você sabe o quanto me alegra vê-la presente em meus treinos, Tetsuna. – ele manteve o sorriso e o tom calmo.

"_Sei-kun nunca pareceu se preocupar em me apresentar seus colegas de time, mesmo na Teikou… Mesmo a Geração dos Milagres… Será por isso que eu…"_, a garota se assustou quando o ruivo se levantou de repente e contornou a mesa, indo até onde ela estava. Tetsuna o acompanhou com o olhar, parecendo não entender a expressão incomodada e preocupada que via no rosto do outro.

- Sei… Kun…?

Akashi apenas se abaixou diante dela e levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, secando uma das lágrimas que havia começado a rolar pela bochecha da visitante. Tetsuna se assustou ao perceber que tinha começado a chorar. _"Então é por isso que ele está tão preocupado…"_, ela gentilmente envolveu a mão do ruivo com as próprias e a aproximou do rosto, fechando os olhos. Sentir a mão do rapaz em sua bochecha lhe passava uma estranha tranquilidade e ela ficou daquele jeito por alguns segundos antes de tornar a fitar o anfitrião. O ruivo não tinha se movido nem um milímetro, ainda a olhando com preocupação.

- Tetsuna… O que houve…? – ele tinha o tom baixo ao falar e franziu o cenho.

- Desculpe por preocupá-lo, Sei-kun. – ela tinha o tom estranhamente calmo e sustentou o olhar do rapaz sem hesitação. _"Eu sempre me perguntei se ele gostava de passear comigo apenas para exibir para os outros sua nova conquista… Porque ele nunca pareceu se preocupar em me apresentar seus colegas de time… Mas talvez ele só não goste da ideia de dividir a atenção de alguém com quem se importa… Não é…?"_, sem perceber, ela sorriu de canto.

Akashi pareceu aliviado com aquilo e soltou a mão apenas para se levantar e poder abraçá-la. Tetsuna se surpreendeu ao ser puxada para cima, mas não resistiu ao sentir os braços do outro em sua cintura. Ao contrário, ela apenas o abraçou de volta, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. _"Eu fui… Idiota…"_, ela se sentia estranhamente tranquila. Não era a mesma tranquilidade que sentia com o irmão, mas era surpreendentemente parecida. Então a garota afastou levemente o rosto para poder fitar o rapaz nos olhos ao falar com seu tom e inexpressividade de sempre.

- Sei-kun, você dormiria comigo hoje?

Akashi franziu o cenho, rindo ao responder.

- Do que você está falando, idiota? Não faça essas perguntas assim, muito menos de repente desse jeito. As pessoas podem entender errado, sabia?

- Mas… Qual o problema, Sei-kun? – ela tombou levemente o rosto, parecendo confusa.

O ruivo sorriu com certa satisfação ao ver o cabelo curto da garota escorregar por seu pescoço, expondo-o ao cair para trás. Calmamente, Seijuurou se abaixou, beijando a pele clara da outra em perceptível provocação e rindo quando a ouviu tentar protestar, mas sem conseguir de fato reagir. _"Continua sempre igual…"_, ele se levantou, olhando para o rosto vermelho da garota com divertimento.

- Algum problema, Tetsuna?

- Sei-kun, seu… Idiota…! – ela tornou a esconder o rosto no peito dele.

Akashi riu com certo gosto.

- idiota é você, que continua caindo nos mesmos truques mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – ele lhe afagou brevemente o cabelo antes de soltar o abraço e voltar para seu lugar à mesa – Vamos terminar de comer, está bem?

Tetsuna concordou em silêncio, sentando-se.

* * *

Kagami apenas caiu sobre a cama, permitindo-se afundar o rosto no travesseiro por um breve instante. Nos últimos dias, sempre que o treino acabava e ele voltava para casa, a mesma cena se repetia em sua mente. _"Isso já está me enchendo o saco"_, ele suspirou. Mas, por mais que repetisse para si mesmo que não era nada importante, suas reações não mudavam. Naquele dia não foi diferente e ele logo virou o rosto, passando a fitar a parede.

* * *

_- Bakagami, vá acordar o Kuroko! Nós temos que estar com tudo pronto o quanto antes para sair! – Riko apontou para o corredor ao falar com o mais novo com um ar determinado._

_Kagami não protestou, pois sabia que seria inútil, e foi até o quarto do amigo. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, percebeu que a porta não estava trancada._ "Que desleixo…!"_, ele riu consigo mesmo e entrou no cômodo. O que viu em seguida lhe surpreendeu, fazendo-o estagnar entre o corredor e o quarto. Tetsuna e Kuroko estavam dormindo abraçados no mesmo futon e tinham expressões extremamente relaxadas e tranquilas._

"Não, mas…! Mas…! Ela estava aqui…?! Droga…! Como a treinadora pode me mandar fazer uma cosias dessas?! Ela esqueceu que a Tetsuna estava dividindo o quarto com o Kuroko?!"_, ele olhou ao redor, tentando pensar no que fazer. No entanto, apenas duas coisas lhe ocorriam. _"A treinadora fez isso de propósito! E por que diabos eu continuo aqui?!"_, ele recuou, batendo as costas na parede oposta do corredor._

_Tetsuna acordou com o barulho e se levantou, ficando alarmada ao ver a porta aberta. Quando seus orbes azuis pousaram nos vermelhos, no entanto, ela pareceu relaxar. _"POR QUE ELA PARECE NÃO VER PROBLEMA NENHUM NO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!"_, Kagami sentiu o rosto esquentando. _"Espera, espera, espera! Ela dorme de camisola?!"_, ele respirou fundo. _"NÃO É ISSO QUE EU DEVIA ESTAR PENSANDO!"_, ele cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, repreendendo-se._

_- Algum problema, Kagami-kun? – Tetsuna parecia inabalada com o que estava acontecendo._

_- Ah… A treinadora pediu para chamá-los. – ele se levantou, recompondo-se quase de imediato. Ainda sentia as bochechas levemente vermelhas, mas tentou ignorar – Ela disse que precisam deixar tudo pronto logo para quando for a hora de sair._

_- Entendido. Vou acordar o Tetsu-nii-chan, não se preocupe. – a garota assentiu levemente e logo tinha fechado a porta._

_Uma vez que estivesse sozinho, Kagami sentiu o rosto ferver novamente._ "Por que… Ela tem que parecer tão… Estranha!? Que tipo de gente reagiria daquele jeito?! Ela estava de pijama!"_, ele cerrou os punhos. _"Espera… Ela estava de… Camisola… Mas… Eu achei que ela usaria aquelas que vão até o pé…"_, ele ficou encarando a porta fechada do quarto sem saber o que fazer._ "POR QUE EU REPAREI QUE A CAMISOLA DELA SÓ VAI ATÉ OS JOELHOS?!"_, o rapaz sentiu o corpo pesar e se permitiu cair ajoelhado no chão._


	11. Chapter 11

Tetsuna só percebeu o silêncio que pairava na casa quando acabou de preparar o café-da-manhã. Akashi estranhamente ainda não tinha se levantado, o que preocupou a garota. _"Aposto que é por causa de ontem… Quantas vezes eu já disse para ele se cuidar direito…?"_, ela suspirou, terminando de lavar a louça antes de ir até o quarto. O ruivo tinha aceitado o pedido dela na noite anterior sobre dormirem no mesmo quarto, mas, como a cama era grande, não tiveram problemas com espaço. _"E seria mais provável que eu caísse no chão que o Sei-kun"_, ela abriu a porta do cômodo.

- Sei-kun, o café está pronto. – ela foi até a cama, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. _"Quente…"_ – Sei-kun… Você já acordou…? – ela abaixou o tom de voz um pouco, com um brilho preocupado no olhar.

Akashi apenas resmungou em resposta.

- Eu vou trazer a comida para você, então fique aqui, ok? – ela então colocou a mão na testa do ruivo – Parece que você está com febre, mas ainda precisamos confirmar. – então ela se virou para ir até o banheiro atrás de um termômetro.

Tetsuna mal tinha dado um passo para longe da cama quando sentiu sua mão ser puxada, obrigando-a a se sentar na cama. A garota olhou com sua expressão de sempre para o rapaz, sem questionar o que ele fazia. Apesar da febre, ele parecia tranquilo. Ela passou carinhosamente uma mão pelo rosto do aluno da Rakuzan, mantendo o silêncio. Estava abraçada pela cintura, mas não se importou. Deixaria que ele ficasse daquele jeito por um tempo.

- Tetsuna… – a voz de Akashi saiu um pouco fraca, atraindo a atenção da garota – Por que você dorme com a janela aberta…? – ele a olhou de esguelha, parecendo realmente incomodado com aquilo.

- Ah. – ela olhou para a janela e a cortina balançando suavemente – É para circular o ar. Sei-kun podia ter fechado. – ela se soltou sem dificuldades e se levantou, indo fechar o vidro – Descanse agora pela manhã. – ela tornou a se virar para a cama – Se estiver se sentindo melhor no almoço, eu posso ir com você para a escola.

- Ah… Eu definitivamente posso me acostumar com isso… – ele sorriu de canto e indicou que ela se aproximasse – Você não devia se esforçar tanto, Tetsuna.

- Sei-kun não está em condições de fazer as coisas e, apesar de a maior parte da culpa ser sua por não se cuidar direito, eu também colaborei, de forma que o mínimo que eu posso fazer é ajudá-lo a melhorar. – ela se abaixou diante da cama e o fitou nos olhos – Preocupe-se em descansar, Sei-kun.

O rapaz sorriu, acariciando a bochecha da garota.

- Você tem sorte de eu estar doente, sabia…? – ele sorria com satisfação e suspirou quando ela não entendeu – Deixa quieto. E você não ia me trazer o café-da-manhã?

Ela assentiu e se levantou.

* * *

- Taiga, quantas vezes eu já falei que não é assim?! – Alex parecia irritada com os erros do rapaz – Hoje você está ainda mais distraído que ontem! Quanto tempo você acha que tem até o Campeonato?!

- Eu sei, droga! Eu estou tentando, ok?! – ele apertou as mãos contra a bola de basquete. _"Mas eu não consigo me focar agora… Eu só consigo pensar naquela cena idiota. Droga!"_, ele franziu o cenho.

Alex suspirou.

- Assim até parece que você é uma garotinha apaixonada. – ela tinha um tom de visível provocação.

- Como é…?! – o rapaz pareceu chocado com o comentário, mas tinha sido acertado em cheio pela treinadora – Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando!

- Ela é da escola? – a loira cruzou os braços diante do corpo – É bonita?

- Não tem ninguém, ok?! – o ruivo se virou para a cesta. _"Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui?!"_, antes que pudesse fazer algo, no entanto, sua cabeça foi atingida pela mão da mulher.

- Já disse que não é assim, seu idiota! Pare de pensar em quem quer que ela seja e faça direito!

- Eu já disse que não tem ninguém!

Quando Kagami tornou a olhar a cesta, acertando a posição, Alex sorriu satisfeita. Não apenas pelo rapaz estar pegando o jeito da técnica, mas porque toda aquela atitude dele confirmava que havia sim alguém. E ela descobriria cedo ou tarde quem era, mesmo que seu discípulo idiota não quisesse contar.

* * *

Tetsuna estava sentada na cama ao lado de Akashi, observando-o comer em silêncio. O rapaz não pareceu se incomodar em nenhum momento, agradecendo pela comida ao terminar. A garota então recolheu a bandeja e os pratos e rapidamente os levou para a cozinha. Quando voltou, o ruivo tinha novamente se deitado, mas estava virado de barriga para cima, com um braço atrás da cabeça e um ar pensativo. Ela apenas tornou a se sentar na cama e esperou que o rapaz a fitasse para começar a falar.

- Eu estava pensando… Podíamos ir ao zoológico no domingo…

Akashi sorriu ao responder.

- Faremos aquilo que mais lhe agradar, Tetsuna.

- E… – ela pareceu nervosa, mas não desviou o olhar. Sua atitude alarmou o rapaz, que abaixou o braço, deixando-o apoiado sobre a barriga – Eu estava pensando se não podemos ir com os outros integrantes do time… Vocês parecem se dar bem.

- Você tem certeza, Tetsuna?

- Sim. Eu gostaria de ver como é o relacionamento de vocês cinco fora da quadra.

Akashi pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas logo sorriu com satisfação.

- Como esperado de você, Tetsuna. Nunca deixando passar qualquer detalhe…

- Não entendo o propósito de seu comentário, Sei-kun. – ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Não precisa entender. – ele manteve o sorriso para ela, mas não voltou a falar como a garota achou que faria.

Aquele silêncio repentino lhe pareceu estranho, mas ela não se incomodou. Não era desconfortável no final das contas. O rapaz, por sua vez, não estava impressionado com o fato de Tetsuna não ter deixado de notar Mayuzumi. _"Afinal, para ela, Tetsuya é perfeitamente visível. Por que seria diferente com qualquer outro?"_, o ruivo acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela se levantava e ia até o banheiro para pegar o termômetro.

* * *

Com a ajuda de Tetsuna e de alguns remédios, Akashi se sentiu disposto o suficiente para ir à escola no período da tarde tanto para as aulas quanto para o treino. Como tinha acontecido nos dias anteriores, ninguém tinha se oposto à presença da garota na quadra, desde que ela não atrapalhasse. Mayuzumi era o único a sentir algo estranho quando olhava para a visitante, como se ela pudesse ver através dele.

"_Ah, é como eu pensei…"_, Tetsuna estava no andar de cima da quadra, seguindo a bola com o olhar. _"O incômodo é porque Sei-kun parece outra pessoa completamente diferente na quadra… Ainda joga com a mesma cautela, mas… Há algo sombrio nele… Mesmo que pareça em alguns momentos, ele nunca mais será… Aquele Sei-kun"_, os orbes azuis se voltaram para o ruivo por alguns poucos segundos e logo tornaram a fitar a bola.

Como esperado, o time que contava com Akashi estava ganhando, mesmo que o rapaz não usasse o Olho do Imperador. Tetsuna acompanhava tranquilamente o treino e desceu ao ser chamada pelo capitão quando o tempo acabou. A garota foi com seu jeito silencioso e apático até onde os jogadores oficiais da Rakuzan estavam reunidos, parando ao lado do ruivo. Ela olhou um por um enquanto ouvia o amigo perguntando o que eles fariam naquele final de semana.

- Hm, acho que nenhum de nós tem alguma programação. – Reo deu de ombros sem muito interesse.

- Vocês gostariam de ir conosco ao Jardim Zoológico? – a pergunta de Tetsuna fez os quatro se entreolharem e rirem.

- Olha só! Que surpresa agradável! – Nebuya se divertia.

- Espero que a presença de uma dama o ensine a ter modos. – Mibuchi estava visivelmente provocando o outro.

- Então…? – Tetsuna tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado. Akashi apenas esperava, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

- Com toda certeza, eu vou! – Hayama respondeu com empolgação, pegando as mãos de Tetsuna ao responder.

- Por favor, não faça isso. – apesar do que dizia, a garota não tinha um tom repreendedor e não tentou se afastar, de forma que o rapaz apenas riu.

- Ela não disse para soltar, Kotarou? – o capitão falava com o tom de sempre, olhando o companheiro de time nos olhos.

- Oh, falha minha! – o mais alto rapidamente afastou as mãos, erguendo-as na altura do peito como se para se inocentar.

Tetsuna olhou para os outros. Reo assentiu com a cabeça, de forma que faltava saber a resposta de Eikichi e Mayuzumi. A garota não esperava ouvir uma resposta afirmativa de todos, mas sentia uma estranha urgência de ver Chihiro aceitando o convite. Havia algo nele que a intrigava, provavelmente por sua habilidade de passe ser como a de Kuroko. _"Ah, como eu queria contar ao Tetsu-chan sobre isso… Mas Sei-kun me fez prometer segredo…"_, ela desviou o olhar para Reo e Nebuya, que discutiam algo fervorosamente.

- Desculpe interromper, mas… – ela se aproximou dos dois – Nebuya-kun, poderia me dizer se irá conosco?

- Ah! Mas é claro! Como recusar um pedido tão interessante? – o rapaz sorriu ao falar e tinha levantado a mão para colocá-la sobre a cabeça de Tetsuna.

- Eu não faria isso. – o tom de Akashi era inabalável e ninguém entendeu o comentário até Nebuya sentir seu movimento ser interrompido.

- Eu apreciaria muito se vocês parassem com essas aproximações repentinas. – a garota tinha tirado um _tessen_ da bolsa e o colocado fechado sob a enorme mão de Nebuya. Apesar da aparência normal, o brilho metálico e o gelado sob a pele do moreno diziam que aquele não era um simples leque.

Akashi sorriu de canto com certa satisfação. Tetsuna então recuou, abaixando o leque e tornando a guardá-lo antes de se dirigir a Mayuzumi e perguntar a ele se também aceitava ir ao passeio. Os dois se encararam por um tempo que pareceu muito longo antes de o rapaz assentir, parecendo incomodado com algo. Os outros quatro integrantes do time pareceram levemente surpresos ao ver a aceitação do terceiranista, mas não comentaram.

- Tetsuna, você pode esperar lá fora? – Akashi descruzou os braços ao se dirigir à garota, que logo concordou.

Uma vez que ela tivesse se retirado, o capitão se virou para os demais.

- Lembrem-se de tratá-la propriamente. – ele começou a se dirigir para os vestiários.

* * *

Tetsuna estava sentada no sofá vendo televisão sem grande interesse quando Akashi passou e se sentou ao seu lado, ainda com a toalha na cabeça e sem parecer ter a menor vontade de enxugar os cabelos. A garota apenas deixou o controle sobre a mesa de centro e se aproximou do rapaz, ficando de joelhos sobre o estofado. Quando o ruivo percebeu, ela já tinha as mãos em sua cabeça e esfregava a toalha.

- Pare com isso, Tetsuna. Você se preocupa demais.

- Você está doente, Sei-kun. Se não secar direito o cabelo, vai ficar pior. – ela colocou mais vigor ao esfregar a toalha.

- Já entendi, já entendi. – ele levantou um braço, afastando-a sem brutalidade. Então levou a outra mão à cabeça e continuou o que fazia – Mudando de assunto…

- Sim, Sei-kun? – ela tornou a se sentar e olhou para o rapaz com sua apatia usual.

- Sente-se feliz? Todos eles aceitaram ir ao passeio no domingo. – ele sorriu de canto para ela.

Tetsuna concordou brevemente com a cabeça. Então Akashi abaixou a toalha e fez sinal para que a outra chegasse mais perto. Sem pensar muito, ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da garota e apoiou a testa sobre sua cabeça, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. Os orbes azuis estavam voltados para os do rapaz e o silêncio na sala só não era total por causa da televisão.

- Quando estivermos em Tóquio para o Campeonato… Vamos ao parque de diversões novamente. Está bem? – ele tinha a voz baixa e um tanto séria.

- Un. – ela fez uma breve pausa, levando a mão ao rosto dele e o tocando com suavidade antes de continuar – Sei-kun parece… Preocupado…

- Não é nada com que você precise se preocupar, Tetsuna. – o rapaz então se levantou, indo levar a toalha molhada para o banheiro.

A garota continuou no sofá, encarando a televisão sem de fato ver o que era exibido pela emissora. Sabia que havia algo errado, que o outro não soltaria aquele convite – ou o que quer que tenha sido – do passeio em Tóquio sem motivo. Mas, se ele não queria lhe dizer, Tetsuna sabia que só podia esperar. Então seu telefone tocou, avisando que havia uma mensagem.

_Tetsuna, como estão as coisas por aí? Nós acabamos de sair do treino com o pai da treinadora. Os senpais continuam preocupados por você estar na casa do Akashi-kun, mas eu disse a eles que não há nenhum problema. E desculpe pela mensagem longa._

A garota sorriu ao terminar de ler e logo estava respondendo. Apesar de não trocar mensagens com o irmão com frequência, sentia como se nem um minuto havia se passado desde a última que enviara. Akashi logo voltou para a sala, desligando a televisão ao avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Tetsuna se levantou de imediato, deixando o celular sobre o sofá assim que sua resposta foi enviada.

* * *

- Você não consegue fazer nada direito?! – Alex arremessou a bola de basquete em Kagami – Não me dê esperanças e depois arruíne tudo!

- Ouch! Isso dói, sabia?! - o rapaz arremessou a bola de volta – Eu estou tentando!

- Você não vai embora daqui tão cedo hoje, _lover boy_! – Alex cruzou os braços diante do corpo depois de se desviar do ataque de seu discípulo, rindo ao ver a expressão no rosto do outro – Qual o problema, Taiga?

- _Lover… Lover boy_ nada! – Kagami sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente – Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando!

- Oh, é mesmo? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha – Então por que você está vermelho?

- E-eu… Eu não estou vermelho…! – ele se abaixou para pegar a bola, a fim de recomeçar o treino.

- Tanto faz, _lover boy_, só faça certo de uma vez. – Alex sorria com satisfação.

* * *

Tetsuna abriu os olhos lentamente, estranhando a pouca luminosidade. Esperava que as luzes ainda estivessem acesas, uma vez que não se lembrava de ter ido se deitar, mas estava visivelmente enganada. Então, pouco a pouco, ela foi processando o ambiente ao seu redor. _"Úmido… Minhas mãos estão… Úmidas…"_, ela moveu calmamente os dedos, entendendo o que se passava ao sentir o tecido se amassar com o movimento. _"Sei-kun…!"_, ela se afastou imediatamente e se levantou.

A cama estava úmida, assim como seu pijama e o de Akashi. A febre do ruivo tinha voltado e ela ter dormido tão próxima dele só fez piorar. Tetsuna então foi até o banheiro, pegando algumas toalhas e as deixando sobre a cama antes de pegar a primeira da pilha e a colocar molhada sobre a testa do aluno da Rakuzan para abaixar sua temperatura. _"Por que você não me ouve, Sei-kun…?"_, ela olhou preocupada para o amigo.

O tempo passou devagar enquanto ela trocava as toalhas e eventualmente Seijuurou acordou, atraindo a atenção da garota ao gemer com a tentativa de se virar. Mas ele se sentia pesado demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. Tetsuna foi até o rapaz, dizendo que ficasse quieto enquanto ela cuidava de sua febre. Estava ao ponto de ir novamente ao banheiro para poder trocar a toalha quando a mão do rapaz em seu pulso a impediu.

- Por que ele a faz tão feliz…? – ele tinha a voz rouca ao falar, mas não se importou.


	12. Chapter 12

Tetsuna estava sentada no sofá, esperando enquanto Akashi terminava de conversar com os empregados para poderem sair. Ela não podia negar que se sentia um pouco ansiosa pelo passeio no Jardim Zoológico, mas, como sempre, não deixava transparecer. Ajudava o fato de sua cabeça estar ocupada com outras coisas, como a estranha pergunta do ruivo poucos dias antes e da qual ele dizia não se lembrar.

* * *

_- Por que ele a faz tão feliz…? – Akashi tinha a voz rouca ao falar, mas não se importou._

_Tetsuna se virou para o amigo, sem se preocupar em soltar a mão ao se abaixar diante da cama e olhar fixamente nos olhos do outro. A febre deixava suas bochechas rosadas e lhe dava um ar estranhamente infantil e a garota não pôde evitar sorrir. Ficaram se entreolhando por um tempo que pareceu muito longo, mas que não passou de alguns segundos. Então, com a voz baixa, ela perguntou a quem ele se referia._

_- Você sabe de quem eu estou falando, Tetsuna… – ele pareceu incomodado com a ingenuidade que lia naqueles orbes azuis._

_- Sei-kun, sua febre está muito alta. Por favor, solte a minha mão para eu poder trocar a toalha. – ela colocou a mão livre sobre a do rapaz – Amanhã podemos conversar sobre o que você quiser._

_Akashi não protestou, soltando a garota. Quando a manhã seguinte veio, ele já tinha um aspecto muito melhor, o que aliviou a visitante. Então, durante o café-da-manhã, Tetsuna perguntou ao ruivo do que se tratava a pergunta que ele tinha feito na noite anterior. Seijuurou levantou o olhar do prato para ela, parecendo levemente confuso._

_- Que pergunta, Tetsuna? Eu não me recordo de ter acordado durante a noite._

_A resposta a pegou de surpresa, mas ela apenas disse que não era importante. Akashi não questionou._

* * *

- Desculpe pela demora. – a voz masculina soou ao lado de Tetsuna, fazendo-a levantar o olhar para o ruivo – Já podemos sair, Tetsuna.

Ela assentiu brevemente e se levantou, retirando-se do apartamento com o amigo.

* * *

Akashi e Tetsuna não precisaram esperar muito pelos outros quatro no ponto de encontro. Hayama foi o último a chegar, cumprimentando a todos com seu jeito energético de sempre. Tetsuna observava o grupo em silêncio, parecendo achar realmente interessante o tipo de relação que os integrantes do time tinham. Seu olhar se demorou mais sobre Mayuzumi, que ainda lhe causava desconforto.

- Podemos ir? – ela desviou o olhar para Akashi, que assentiu.

O grupo andava sem pressa, conversando normalmente. Por vezes, algum dos rapazes se dirigia a Tetsuna, que respondia sem qualquer problema, mas sua inexpressividade parecia desestimular os estudantes da Rakuzan. Apenas Akashi continuava interagindo normalmente com a garota. Então, em um dado momento, Reo parou ao lado do capitão, chamando-o pelo apelido de Sei-chan como era usual. Tetsuna não conseguiu evitar rir.

- Alguma coisa errada, Tetsuna? – Akashi se virou para a garota, estranhando a reação.

- Não é nada, desculpe. – ela sorriu de canto, ainda se divertindo com o tratamento – Sei-chan.

O ruivo suspirou, virando o rosto para Reo e retomando a conversa. O moreno, por sua vez, não conseguia se manter focado no diálogo. Achava que nenhum deles, exceto por Seijuurou, conseguiria fazer com que a visitante expressasse qualquer reação, de forma que vê-la rindo o surpreendeu. Tinha sido um riso discreto e curto, mas o moreno já considerava um avanço.

- Ah. – Tetsuna se virou, atraída por um dos animais por que passavam, e foi até a murada que separava os ambientes.

- Ora, então você gosta de girafas, Tetsuna-hime? – Reo se pôs ao lado da garota e ia passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros em um gesto automático.

A garota apenas deu um passo para o lado, fazendo o rapaz abraçar o ar.

- Un. – ela assentiu – Eu gosto de observar o padrão de suas manchas.

O moreno, surpreso pela reação rápida da outra, abaixou o braço antes de se virar para responder. Ele conseguia ouvir atrás de si os risos contidos de Nebuya e Hayama, além de sentir o olhar de Akashi fixo em suas costas. Tetsuna continuava olhando os animais de pescoço comprido andando calmamente pelo espaço que tinham, por vezes parando em algum ponto e virando a cabeça para os lados como se observasse ao redor.

- Que outros animais você gosta de observar, Tetsuna-hime? – Reo manteve o tom simpático.

Kotarou se aproximou, falando empolgado antes que a garota pudesse responder.

- Ah, podemos ir ver as zebras! – então o rapaz se virou para a garota – Gosta delas, Tetsuna-hime?

Tetsuna calmamente se virou para os dois, parecendo levemente incomodada.

- Poderiam parar de me chamar desse jeito? É… Incômodo.

- Ora, ora. Não fique assim. – Nebuya se aproximou, falando com um largo sorriso no rosto – Considerando que você está aqui pelo capitão, não há nada mais justo que tratá-la…

- Não. – ela interrompeu a fala do rapaz, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos ao continuar – Sei-kun pode ser o capitão do time, mas isso não significa que vocês devam me tratar como se estivéssemos em níveis sociais diferentes. – ela conseguia ver que os rapazes estavam ficando desconfortáveis, mas não se importou – Não me importa o que Sei-kun tenha dito, por favor, parem de me chamar dessa forma.

- Bom… Nesse caso, vamos tratá-la como Tetsuna-san, o que acha? – Reo tinha um tom cortês e sorriu ao acabar de falar.

Tetsuna assentiu e se virou para Akashi, indo até o ruivo. Os outros três suspiraram. Mayuzumi era o único que não parecia incomodado com a situação, permanecendo em silêncio. Apesar de a garota ainda o deixar desconfortável, como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos e prever suas reações, ele não a achava uma má pessoa. E o pequeno discurso tinha reforçado aquela ideia. Ele não sabia de onde Tetsuna e Akashi podiam se conhecer, mas achava bom que houvesse alguém como ela, que não se curvava diante do rapaz.

O grupo continuou andando, vendo os animais sem qualquer pressa. Reo, Nebuya e Hayama pareciam se divertir como crianças na primeira visita ao zoológico. Seguindo o raciocínio, Mayuzumi não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que Tetsuna e Akashi seriam os pais. Era um pensamento engraçado, considerando o tamanho dos três Reis não Coroados e o do "casal". Mesmo assim, ele não podia negar que estava sendo um dia agradável.

Quando pararam para comer, Tetsuna pareceu inconformada com a quantidade de comida que Nebuya tinha pegado, mas não disse nada. O ar animado continuou presente durante toda a refeição e ninguém estranhou quando Akashi se levantou para levar a própria bandeja. No entanto, quando o rapaz voltou e colocou alguma coisa diante de Tetsuna, o silêncio se fez total.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ao ver a pequena torta de morango sobre a mesa e a garota automaticamente se virou para o ruivo para agradecer. Akashi apenas respondeu que não precisava de tudo aquilo e que era apenas natural, já que ela era a convidada. Tetsuna assentiu sem dizer mais nada e, como já tinha terminado a comida que tinha no prato, começou a comer a torta. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando ela terminou e agradeceu pela comida.

- Sei-chan… – Reo se debruçou levemente sobre a mesa quando Tetsuna se levantou – Eu estava aqui pensando e fiquei curioso… De onde vocês dois se conhecem?

Akashi desviou o olhar para o moreno, respondendo com naturalidade.

- Do ginasial.

Reo, Nebuya e Hayama se entreolharam. Até onde eles sabiam, Akashi conhecia e ainda mantinha certo "contato" apenas com o pessoal da Geração dos Milagres. Mas, por mais que aquela situação fosse inusitada, eles sabiam que não deviam continuar questionando. O ruivo não diria nada e poderia, eventualmente, ficar irritado, de forma que era melhor apenas manterem as coisas como estavam. Tetsuna então voltou à mesa e se sentou, observando enquanto os outros conversavam e terminavam de comer.

- Ah, isso tava bom! – Nebuya agradeceu pela comida, sendo o último a terminar.

- Por favor, tenha modos. Estamos na presença de uma dama hoje. – Reo olhou para o outro com um leve ar de repreensão.

Nebuya apenas gesticulou com a mão em resposta, como senão fosse nada importante.

- Aonde vamos agora? Ainda temos bastante tempo. – Kotarou parecia realmente empolgado.

- Podemos começar por aqui. – Reo tinha aberto o mapa do zoológico sobre a mesa e apontado para um ponto próximo de onde estavam. Ele continuou a indicar os lugares conforme falava – Afinal, nós já vimos todo esse pedaço, então falta este lado e esse pequeno trecho aqui.

- Ah, parece divertido! – Hayama logo se levantou – Está decidido! Vamos logo!

Tetsuna sabia que não podia evitar a visita pelo lugar inteiro, mas não podia dizer que gostava daquele plano. No entanto, vendo a empolgação dos rapazes, ela achou que não devia dizer nada, apenas seguindo-os em silêncio. Akashi ia ao seu lado, com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra disponível para o caso de a garota precisar. Não demorou muito para ele sentir que Tetsuna segurava em seu braço com certa força, hesitante em continuar.

- Nós podemos esperar aqui se você quiser, Tetsuna. – ele falava baixo para que só ela ouvisse.

A garota negou com a cabeça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eles… Estão cercados, não é? – ela engoliu em seco – Vai ficar… Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e afrouxou a mão.

Akashi não respondeu, apenas enlaçando os dedos com os dela enquanto continuavam a andar. Tetsuna aguentou bem enquanto viam os tigres, mesmo que pensasse neles como "gatos grandes demais", mas empalideceu quando Hayama anunciou empolgado que deviam ir para a área de interação com os animais. Ela sabia que haveria gatos ali e, naquele momento, aquela era a última coisa de que precisava. _"Mas foi ideia minha virmos para cá…"_, ela engoliu em seco e seguiu o rapaz da Rakuzan sem dar tempo a Akashi de perguntar se ela tinha certeza de que queria fazer aquilo. _"Se ele perguntar, eu realmente vou mudar de ideia, então é melhor assim. Não é…?"_, ela olhou para o lugar.

- Ah, olhem! São tantos animais! Por onde começar? Ah, eles têm gatos aqui também! – Kotarou foi empolgado até os felinos e logo estava distraído com os animais.

- Tetsuna… – Akashi se virou para a garota, falando com um tom levemente preocupado.

- E-eu estou bem, Sei-kun. – ela engoliu novamente em seco e arrastou o rapaz para o lado oposto de Hayama – Vamos ficar por aqui.

O ruivo não questionou, mas não conseguia entender porque a garota continuava com aquela tentativa praticamente falha de encarar o medo que tinha de felinos, especialmente gatos por serem mais comuns. O grupo ficou um tempo na ala de interação e, quando Hayama tinha pensado em se aproximar de Tetsuna e Akashi com um gato nos braços, o olhar do ruivo automaticamente o fez mudar de ideia. _"Não questione, não questione"_, Kotarou continuou repetindo mentalmente.

- Bom, o que acham de continuarmos? – a pergunta de Reo pareceu animar Tetsuna de imediato, que logo tinha saído dali – Ok, vou aceitar isso como um sim! – ele sorriu, sem entender, e foi atrás da garota.

O restante do dia passou com um ar descontraído e Tetsuna logo tinha conseguido relaxar, esquecendo o desconforto da ala de interação com animais sem grandes dificuldades. Akashi pareceu se tranquilizar com aquilo, mas não soltou a mão da garota em nenhum momento. Conseguia sentir que ela ainda tremia levemente em alguns momentos e que não ajudaria se eles voltassem a andar separadamente como estavam no começo do dia.

- Ok, agora faltam apenas as aves! – Hayama estava empolgado e se virou para os amigos ao continuar – Seria tão bom se o dia não acabasse, não é? – ele sorria largamente.

Reo suspirou.

- Assim eu teria de aturá-lo tempo demais. – o moreno desviou o olhar, visivelmente incomodado.

- Ah, Reo-nee! Não fale assim! – apesar do tom levemente chateado, Kotarou estava perceptivelmente se divertindo.

Tetsuna sentiu-se bem com a cena, olhando de soslaio para Akashi. Apesar do ar de quem não se importava, o ruivo não parecia incomodado com a atitude dos outros, o que a fez sorrir por dentro. Era bom que todos estivessem aproveitando o passeio. O grupo continuou andando, parando para ver todas as aves que havia no lugar. Tetsuna permaneceu inabalável mesmo quando uma das aves de rapina avançou sobre o engradado, assustando as pessoas em volta.

- Nossa, nossa! Nós estaríamos perdidos se eles estivessem soltos! – Hayama sorria ao falar, o que causava estranhamento nos outros visitantes.

- Não… – o tom de Tetsuna era calmo e ela olhava fixamente para a ave que tinha se aproximado – Isso é relativo…

Como Akashi era o único que sabia sobre o treinamento nas montanhas da garota, o restante do grupo franziu o cenho com o comentário, entreolhando-se. Então tornaram a olhar para a ave, que ainda sustentava o olhar de Tetsuna. Após algum tempo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o animal soltou as garras do engradado e se afastou, andando calmamente pelo chão do viveiro em que estava preso. A garota então se voltou para o restante do grupo.

- Vamos continuar?

- Ah! Isso foi incrível! Tetsuna-san não tem medo de nada! – Hayama tinha levantado os braços ao falar.

- Pare de agir como uma criança. – Reo tinha o tom incomodado.

O grupo continuou andando, sem notar que Tetsuna tinha parado e estava olhando fixamente para um ponto. Akashi, por estar de mão dada com a garota, também parou, sorrindo ao ver o que tinha chamado a atenção da outra. A poucos passos de onde estavam, havia um pequeno parque, com alguns brinquedos para as crianças. _"Sei-kun disse para irmos ao parque de diversões quando estivermos em Tóquio… Vai ser divertido se pudermos ir todos juntos…"_, ela fechou levemente a mão ao redor da de Akashi sem perceber.

- Tetsuna. – o ruivo se abaixou levemente, de forma a ficar com o rosto mais próximo do dela – Eles estão indo embora.

A garota se virou, assentindo. A proximidade de seus rostos não pareceu incomodar nenhum dos dois e o rapaz logo tinha se endireitado para poderem voltar a andar. Estavam ainda suficientemente longe dos outros quatro quando ela o ouviu falar com a voz baixa, mas tranquila. Ao olhar, ela conseguiu ver que ele sorria de canto.

- Não pense muito sobre isso, Tetsuna. Aquela não foi a primeira e última vez.

- Eu sei. Seria legal se pudéssemos ir com todo mundo na próxima vez…

Akashi franziu levemente o cenho.

- Também seria legal irmos várias vezes mais. – ela completou, sem perceber o incômodo do ruivo.

- Nós iremos. Eu lhe disse que vamos quando estivermos em Tóquio, não disse? – ele sorriu de canto para a garota, que assentiu.

- Ei! Vamos logo! – Hayama tinha se virado e acenava para Akashi e Tetsuna – Vocês ainda vão ter muito tempo depois, então parem de nos excluir!

- Ele é um pouco… Inconveniente. – Tetsuna tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- De fato… – Akashi suspirou.

* * *

Tetsuna estava sentada no sofá, vendo televisão enquanto esperava Akashi sair do banho para irem jantar. Ela via um programa sobre a vida animal com certo interesse, sem perceber quando o ruivo se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado. Quando ele perguntou qual era o programa, ela se virou para responder.

- Tigres.

A reação de Akashi foi automática, pegando o controle remoto e mudando de canal. Tetsuna pareceu não entender, tornando a olhar para a televisão. O ruivo, no entanto, estava com um leve incômodo no peito. _"Tigres, tigres, tigres. Como se não bastasse o nome daquele lá. Ela nem gosta de tigres, por que tem que ver com tanto interesse sobre eles na televisão?"_, o rapaz soltou o controle, desistindo de procurar alguma coisa. Não conseguia se concentrar para processar o que via.

- Não sabia que Sei-kun gostava de filmes românticos.

O comentário de Tetsuna surpreendeu o ruivo, que levantou os olhos para a tela imediatamente. A cena que passava era de um casamento e o rapaz rapidamente pegou o controle e desligou a televisão, levantando-se em seguida e dizendo que eles precisavam jantar logo. A garota não respondeu, apenas se levantando e indo atrás do amigo.

* * *

Kagami tinha errado mais uma vez a técnica que Alex tentava lhe ensinar. O tempo passava depressa e o Campeonato se aproximava cada vez mais, de forma que o rapaz sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir acertar sempre que executava o movimento. Aquilo estava irritando a loira, que começou a se perguntar se não devia passar para uma estratégia mais radical. _"Acho que posso revezar entre aquelas duas coisas… Assim não fica muito pesado para ele, mas também não fica muito leve como agora"_, ela sorriu com satisfação.

- Taiga, venha cá. – ela gesticulou com a mão, chamando-o.

O ruivo estranhou, mas colocou a bola de basquete sob o braço e foi até a treinadora.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse que não é assim?! – ela puxou a bola do rapaz e a jogou longe para não jogar em seu discípulo. Então respirou fundo e o fitou nos olhos – Vamos fazer o seguinte. A partir de amanhã, cada cesta que você errar será um hambúrguer a menos que você vai comer. Quantos você costuma pedir? Uns… 20, eu suponho. – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mais para 30… – Kagami franziu o cenho, sem entender o propósito daquilo. Alguns hambúrgueres a menos não fariam tanta diferença.

Alex ficou chocada com a resposta, mas logo se recompôs. Ela pigarreou antes de continuar.

- Bom, então, a partir de amanhã, cada cesta errada será um hambúrguer a menos. Ou seja, se você errar 30 cestas, terá de ficar sem nenhum. Se errar mais, vai ter de compensar nos outros dias. – então ela adquiriu um ar mais confiante que visivelmente desagradou o rapaz – Mas faremos isso dia sim, dia não. Nos outros, para cada cesta errada, você terá de responder o que eu perguntar! Não importa que tipo de pergunta vai ser! Você vai ter de me responder com sinceridade, por mais embaraçoso que seja!

- Espera aí! Como assim "não importa que tipo de pergunta"?! – Kagami sentia-se inconformado com aquilo e não se esforçava para esconder – Você não pode simplesmente impor que vai revirar toda a minha vida, Alex!

- O que você está dizendo? É só fazer certo que as coisas vão ficar como estão. – ela suspirou – Deixe de ser idiota, Taiga. Seja esforçado. – então a expressão satisfeita tornou a aparecer em seu rosto – A menos que você só queira uma desculpa para me contar todos os seus segredos.

- Nem morto! – o ruivo se virou, indo pegar a bola.


	13. Chapter 13

- Sei-kun. – Tetsuna se virou para o rapaz assim que acabou o café-da-manhã – Hoje não tem treino, não é?

O ruivo levantou o olhar para a garota, concordando com a cabeça. Apesar de terem pouco tempo até o Campeonato de Inverno, não havia treino extra naquele dia. O rapaz se lembrava de ter conversado com a garota sobre saírem naquele fim de semana de novo, porque ela queria comprar lembranças para algumas pessoas, incluindo o pessoal da Seirin. Akashi não se sentia exatamente confortável com a ideia, mas tinha aceitado acompanhar a garota durante as compras.

- Então… Eu estava pensando de irmos logo cedo procurar as coisas. Quanto antes acabarmos, antes posso deixar de me preocupar com isso. – ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo.

- Se isso é mais um fardo que algo que lhe agrade, Tetsuna, por que fazê-lo? – o tom do ruivo era calmo.

- Oh, longe disso, Sei-kun. – ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado – Só me preocupa esquecer alguém. Acho que vou fazer uma lista das pessoas…

Akashi assentiu e logo a garota tinha ido buscar papel e caneta.

* * *

Akashi estava carregando algumas sacolas enquanto Tetsuna olhava as barraquinhas de rua por que passavam. O rapaz não se incomodava, considerando que tudo que tinha sido comprado até então eram apenas alguns pacotes de manjus recheados. _"Imagino que ela ainda vá comprar alguma coisa para o Atsushi, considerando quão bem esses dois se entenderam quando estávamos na loja do shopping…"_, ele seguia a garota com o olhar. Tetsuna então parou diante de uma barraca que vendia bonecas de madeira e começou a conversar com o vendedor. Akashi foi atrás e logo se juntou a eles, pegando a discussão começada.

- Tem certeza de que não quer levar a maior? – o vendedor tinha um sorriso bastante simpático no rosto.

- Sim. – o tom da garota era inabalável como sempre – Ela deve preferir essa menor…

- Ora, ora. Difícil fazê-la mudar de ideia, não é mesmo? – o homem riu – Tudo bem, prefere o quimono em que cor?

A garota parou para pensar por um instante e então apontou para uma das bonecas.

- Esse rosa com lilás, por favor.

O homem fechou a compra quando Tetsuna disse que levaria só aquilo mesmo e Akashi logo se adiantou para pagar, mesmo sob os protestos da garota. _"Ela já comprou para toda Seirin e esse deve ser para Momoi-kun… Com certeza ainda haverá alguma coisa para o Tetsuya e, talvez, para o Atsushi. Imagino se…"_, mas o ruivo não conseguiu terminar o raciocínio, pois logo a garota havia lhe puxado a manga da blusa e se aproximado ainda mais, escondendo o rosto. O rapaz franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor, não demorando a entender o problema. A poucos passos, no caminho para as outras barracas, um gato vira-lata passeava despreocupadamente.

- Tetsuna, acalme-se. – ele tinha o tom baixo e falava com o rosto próximo ao dela – Vamos pelo outro lado, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu brevemente e ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura da garota, conduzindo-a para o lado oposto do animal. A garota não resistiu, apenas se mantendo o mais próxima que podia do amigo. Enquanto caminhavam, ela aproveitou para pensar no que daria para as pessoas que faltavam na lista. _"Acho que o maior problema é o presente do Kise-kun…"_, ela levantou o olhar do papel, imediatamente focalizando uma barraca de acessórios para cabelo. Sem que o ruivo tivesse tempo de impedi-la, a garota foi até o vendedor.

- Ah, aqui tem fivelas floridas. – ela olhava atentamente para os acessórios, sem perceber que tinha pensado alto.

- Sim! – o homem pareceu se empolgar, separando várias para mostrar para a cliente recém-chegada – Temos de flores de todos os lugares. Essa, por exemplo – ele apontou para uma rosada, de seis alongadas pétalas rosadas –, é a _Lilium bolanderi_, típica da Califórnia. – ele sorria, parecendo empolgado por ter alguém para ouvi-lo – Essa outra é a _Bellis sylvestris_, muito comum em Portugal. Há ainda essa _Hydrangea áspera_, nativa do sul da China. O que você gostaria de levar?

- Ah, você tem alguma com uma rosa? – Tetsuna olhou para o vendedor, que rapidamente pegou todos os modelos que tinha.

- Sim, claro! Você prefere de uma única cor? Ou gosta de rosas mescladas? – conforme o homem falava, ia pondo as presilhas diante da garota – Fique à vontade para escolher!

Ela olhou pacientemente, sentindo Akashi ao seu lado a observando em silêncio. O vendedor, começando a ficar impaciente, decidiu interferir, perguntando ao ruivo qual ele achava que combinava mais com a garota. Tetsuna, ao perceber que era o assunto, disse que preferia hortênsias e que não estava comprando para ela. Seijuurou franziu levemente o cenho, sem entender. Se não era para ela, para quem seria?

- Vou levar esses dois pares. – a garota apontou para uma rosa mesclada e uma arroxeada e o vendedor se apressou em embalar. Então ela tirou o dinheiro da carteira e logo tinha terminado a compra.

- Ainda não acho correto que você precise gastar tanto com eles. – Akashi tinha o tom calmo ao falar enquanto eles continuavam pelo passeio.

- Mas você concordou que, em troca de carregar as sacolas, eu pagaria por metade do que comprasse em vez de deixá-lo cuidar de tudo. Ainda acho desagradável que você acabe pagando sempre os mais caros. – Tetsuna não parecia incomodada com o assunto.

- Só porque você consegue ser extremamente teimosa quando quer. – o ruivo deu de ombros – De qualquer forma… Se as presilhas não são para você, para quem são?

- Para o Kise-kun. – ela olhou brevemente para o amigo e então pegou a lista que tinha feito. _"Acho que consigo algo para o Midorima-kun aqui ainda, mas o resto… Vamos ter que procurar em lojas mesmo"_, ela guardou o papel no bolso.

- Ryouta? – o rapaz riu – Por que você vai dar presilhas de cabelo para ele?

- Achei que ficariam boas. Sei-kun não concorda? – ela olhava para a rua ao responder, procurando pela próxima barraquinha a que iriam.

- E por que rosas? – ele ainda se divertia com a situação, sorrindo de canto.

- Ele me deu um buquê no shopping naquela vez. Achei que combinaria com o Kise-kun. – Tetsuna então pareceu avistar o que queria, apontando ao falar – Vamos ali. Deve ter algo para o Midorima-kun.

Akashi suspirou, ainda rindo com a imagem de Kise usando as presilhas que a garota tinha comprado. _"Aquele idiota provavelmente vai usá-las com frequência. Isso pode ser interessante…"_, então foi atrás da outra, não se surpreendendo ao ver que era uma barraca de artigos da sorte. Tetsuna parecia pensar com cuidado no que levar e a vendedora esperava pacientemente, sorrindo de forma educada ao ver o ruivo se aproximar.

- Acho que… Vou levar apenas esses dois. – a garota apontou para um boneco daruma de tamanho médio e um broche redondo de madeira com um cachorro entalhado no centro.

A vendedora sorriu e logo fechava a compra. Akashi não demorou a pagar, perguntando para Tetsuna quantos mais faltavam enquanto arrumava as sacolas de forma a não ficar com muito volume pendurado nos braços. Como a maior parte era leve e pequena, o rapaz ia colocando um pacote dentro do outro. A garota respondeu calmamente que tinham acabado por lá.

- Mas eu queria olhar umas lojas ainda… Preciso comprar o presente do Murasakibara-kun e do Tetsu-nii-chan.

- Bom, podemos ir para alguma rua comercial, assim você terá mais opções para escolher. O que acha? – ele sorriu ao virar o rosto para ela, mas sentia-se incomodado com a listagem da garota.

- É uma boa ideia. – ela olhou para o amigo de volta por um breve instante antes de continuar – Mas, dessa vez, Sei-kun não vai pagar pelas compras. – _"Especialmente se a lembrancinha do Murasakibara-kun for comprada antes…"_, ela evitou se virar para ver qual seria a reação do ruivo.

- Por que isso de repente? – Akashi franziu o cenho.

- Porque você já pagou por muitas coisas e elas não são responsabilidades suas, Sei-kun.

O rapaz ia responder, mas uma movimentação estranha atraiu seu olhar. Dois rapazes, parados a poucos passos dali, olhavam fixamente para Tetsuna. A reação do ruivo foi imediata, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros da garota e a puxando para perto. A Kuroko estranhou, levantando o olhar para o amigo, mas não perguntou nada quando viu a expressão séria e a frieza nos olhos do aluno da Rakuzan. Apenas continuou andando, imaginando se manter as mãos diante do corpo era o melhor a se fazer. Quando julgou que já estavam suficientemente longe dos dois rapazes que tinha visto, Akashi abaixou o braço.

- Algum problema, Sei-kun? – Tetsuna perguntou assim que pararam de andar para que o rapaz tornasse a arrumar as sacolas.

- Você não devia usar essas roupas que te destacam na multidão. – ele não olhou para ela ao falar e sua voz era levemente dura.

- Ah… Eu errei…? Eu achei que Sei-kun fosse gostar delas… – a garota pareceu encolher minimamente. Tinha sido tão discreto que o ruivo duvidou por um momento do que acreditava ter visto.

Akashi suspirou.

- Não, você não errou. – ele esticou o braço e puxou a outra suavemente para si, mantendo a mão em sua cintura – Desculpe por chateá-la, eu só fiquei preocupado.

A garota não respondeu.

* * *

- Ah, Sei-kun. – Tetsuna se virou para o ruivo com uma caixa de doce em mãos – O que acha desse para o Murasakibara-kun?

O ruivo analisou o pacote por um momento e então olhou ao redor da loja. Era parecida com a que tinham ido durante o começo do passeio para comprar os manjus, mas era definitivamente mais colorida. Então ele apontou para outra parte do estabelecimento, dizendo que era mais provável de acharem algo por lá. A garota logo concordou, devolvendo o pacote para a vendedora que os atendia e indo ver a região indicada. A mulher foi atrás após guardar o pacote devolvido.

- Hm… Esse aqui parece interessante. – a garota olhava para um pacote de batata com sabor de ovas de peixe e mel – O que acha, Sei-kun?

Akashi sorriu, achando graça de como, em pouco tempo, a outra tinha entendido como a curiosidade de Atsushi por guloseimas funcionava. Quanto mais exótico fosse o sabor, melhor seria. Não era por nada que tinham escolhido aquela loja relativamente pequena em comparação às outras. O cartaz na porta garantia "sabores de outro mundo" para todos os produtos que tinham.

- Vai querer levar mais alguma coisa? – a vendedora tinha separado o pacote de batatas e sorriu ao perguntar.

- Hm… Vocês têm bala de peixe? – Tetsuna tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado ao perguntar.

- Ora, ora. É claro! Temos um pacote com peixes variados, mas, se você preferir, também temos pacotes com um único sabor. – a vendedora logo se virou e caminhou até onde estavam as balas.

- Ah, variado, por favor. – a garota logo tinha ido atrás.

A mulher sorriu e logo tinha separado o pedido. As duas continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo e logo se dirigiram ao caixa. A vendedora entregou a cesta de compras para o rapaz responsável por cuidar dos pagamentos e se retirou. Antes que Tetsuna pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, Akashi se adiantou e entregou o dinheiro para pagar pelos doces. Nenhum dos dois falou naquele momento, mas o ruivo podia sentir o olhar da outra em suas costas. Quando saíram, Seijuurou não manteve o silêncio desconfortável por muito mais tempo.

- Eu sei que você não me quer pagando pelo que for que você vai comprar para o Tetsuya e foi por isso que quis desfazer o acordo. Por esse mesmo motivo eu paguei pelas guloseimas do Atsushi. Assim, vai ser sua vez de pagar na próxima. – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e olhava para frente ao falar, parecendo indiferente àquilo tudo.

Tetsuna assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas isso retira sua moral para me chamar de teimosa. – apesar de não sorrir, o outro conseguiu perceber que ela ria internamente com a resposta.

Akashi sorriu inconscientemente.

- Aonde quer ir agora?

- A alguma loja de roupas. Tetsu-nii-chan tem poucas camisas, mesmo que fique bem com elas…

* * *

Tetsuna olhava as araras da loja com uma estranha concentração, de forma que Akashi achou melhor esperar em silêncio até que ela se decidisse. Por vezes, a garota se virava com uma peça na mão e a estendia diante do ruivo, como se para ver o tamanho. Na primeira vez em que aquilo tinha acontecido, o rapaz questionou, dizendo que ele era maior que Kuroko. A resposta tinha sido um simples "eu sei" e logo a garota tinha voltado a procurar por algo interessante.

- Sei-kun.

Akashi desviou o olhar para a garota sem responder.

- Você pode procurar algo para beber? – Tetsuna se virou para o ruivo, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Vamos para casa assim que sairmos daqui… Você não prefere esperar? – ele franziu o cenho.

A garota não respondeu, apenas voltando a olhar a arara. O rapaz suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu já volto. – então ele se virou e saiu.

"_Espero que ele não tenha ficado bravo…"_, ela tirou uma camisa de cor azul escura da arara e então foi para o outro lado, pegando uma de cor verde musgo e indo direto pagar. Quando Akashi voltou com uma garrafa de água, a garota já estava com a sacola em mãos, esperando na porta da loja pelo rapaz. Ela agradeceu pelo favor e se desculpou pelo trabalho, dizendo que podiam ir embora quando ele quisesse. O ruivo apenas concordou.

* * *

Akashi estava sentado na própria cama, secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Seu ar era pensativo e o rapaz tinha o olhar distante, focando além da janela de seu quarto. Tetsuna, no próprio cômodo, estava se preparando para ir tomar banho sem imaginar o que se passava com o amigo. O ruivo então deixou os braços caírem sobre o colo, puxando a toalha junto. Sua mente passeava pelas memórias daquelas semanas antes do campeonato sem se fixarem a um ponto específico.

"_Ela comprou presentes para todos da Seirin. Para a Geração dos Milagres. Mas havia algo na lista sobre…"_, o rapaz chacoalhou levemente a cabeça na tentativa de afastar aquela voz que sussurrava em sua mente. Então ele se levantou e foi deixar a toalha no banheiro, voltando no mesmo instante em que bateram a sua porta. Sem pressa, o ruivo foi olhar quem era. _"Provavelmente é algum empregado avisando que o jantar está pronto…"_, ele abriu a porta.

- Tetsuna…?! – ele se surpreendeu por um momento, mas logo se recompôs e deu espaço para ela entrar – Achei que você estava no banho. O que houve?

- Desculpe por vir perturbá-lo, Sei-kun. – a voz da garota saía um tanto baixa, fazendo o ruivo franzir o cenho.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – ele fechou a porta e foi até ela – O que houve, Tetsuna?

- Eu… Sinto meu corpo fraco…

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, ela cambaleou para frente. Akashi rapidamente esticou o braço, segurando-a antes que caísse. Tetsuna estava quente e levemente pálida, além de parecer respirar com certa dificuldade. O ruivo a colocou sobre a cama e foi até o corredor para chamar um dos empregados. Passou algumas instruções rapidamente para quem tinha ido atendê-lo e logo voltou para junto da garota. Tetsuna ainda estava consciente e fitou o amigo nos olhos quando notou a aproximação.

- Desculpe… Pelo trabalho…

- Já disse que não precisa se preocupar, Tetsuna. – ele afagou brevemente as mechas da garota e sorriu de canto – Isso é porque você foi teimosa e não me ouviu… Agora ficou doente. Desse jeito, você não poderá ir a Tóquio porque a viagem será pesada demais para seu corpo enfraquecido.


End file.
